Gefährliches Spiel
by hjemmelavet
Summary: Josef/Beth/Mick. 15-Teiler. Komplett. Eine Pokernacht ufert ein wenig aus...Warnung: SLASH DREIER
1. Pokernacht

Pairing: Josef/Beth/Mick

Inhalt: Eine Pokernacht ufert ein wenig aus...

Anmerkung: 1) Die Pokernacht ist nicht das Einzige, was hier etwas ausgeufert ist. Sollte eigentlich nur ein kleiner Anriss des Themas werden, naja… uupss, kann passieren. So bin ich.

2) Warnungen: Bisse, Sex, Selbstbefriedigung, m/m, Dreier – wer etwas davon nicht mit seiner zarten Beseeltheit vereinen kann, der liest lieber nicht weiter.

3) Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass meine Phantasie stärker ist als ich. Aus anfänglichen Kuss-Szenen ist irgendwie immer mehr geworden *unschuldig guck* - aber daran solltet ihr bei mir auch schon gewöhnt sein. Wie ging noch der treffende Spruch? „Ich bin nicht versaut, nur moralisch flexibel."

­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________________

~~~ "Courage is the art of being the only one to know that you are scared to death." ~~~~

~~~ "Put your dreams in a castle and build said castle high up in the sky, 'cause that's where it belongs – then you can start building a foundation." ~~~

***

***

KAPITEL 1: Die Pokernacht

"Und was soll ich setzen?" Beth versuchte zu verstehen, warum Josef sie bei seiner Pokerrunde dabei haben wollte.

"Wir spielen um Blut. Du setzt eine Sekunde von deinem."

Beths Augen wurden größer.

"Das meinst du nicht ernst.", ein verunsichtertes Zittern war in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

"Wann bin ich einmal nicht ernst?", gab Josef mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zu Bedenken.

"Josef" Mick klang verärgert.

Er wollte nicht zu lassen, dass Beth sich auf ein Spiel mit ihnen einließ, bei dem sie einem Monster ausgeliefert wurde. Sie hatte seine dunkle, gefährliche Seite schon öfter zu Gesicht bekommen, als es ihm lieb war. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich einem Vampir zur Verfügung stellte, auch wenn es sich hierbei um seinen besten Freund handelte - gerade weil es sich um Josef handelte. Wenn Mick ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, Beth teilen zu müssen.

"Josef es ist kein Spiel mehr, wenn es um ihr Blut geht."

Der ältere Vampir trat einen Schritt näher an seinen Freund heran.

"Und ob, Mick, es ist ein Spiel. Nur eine harmlose Runde Poker. Beth wird zu nichts gezwungen. Sie kennt uns und weiß, wer - was - wir sind. Sie hat schon einmal erlebt, wie es sich anfühlt. Freiwillig. Und wie ich sie kenne", Josef umrundete den Tisch und trat ganz nah an Beth heran, "würde sie es wieder tun. Nicht wahr, meine Süße?"

Beth schluckte schwer und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben.

"Ich...", sie suchte den Blickkontakt zu Mick, "ich denke schon. Auch wenn,... ja." Entschied sie schließlich.

Mick konnte nur hilflos beobachten, wie Beth sich an den Tisch setze, die Hände nach den Karten ausstreckte und bereitwillig anfing zu mischen. Schnell erkannte er, dass Beth entschlossen war zu spielen und zu gewinnen, daher ergab er sich der Situation.

"In Ordnung. Wir beide setzen eine Unze Blut und Beth jeweils eine Sekunde lang von ihrem. Aber es bleibt bei einer Sekunde!" Eindringlich taxierte er seinen Freund.

Josef nickte.

"Dann lasst uns anfangen."

***

Das Spiel plätscherte dahin und mal gewann der eine, mal der andere. Beth hatte kurzzeitig sogar eine Glückssträhne, in der sie die beiden Vampire mehrere Runden nacheinander schlug und um ihrern Blutvorrat brachte.

Mick dachte darüber nach, wie er in diese Situation geraten war.

Beth hatte ihn total aufgelöst angerufen und ihn gefragt, ob er Zeit für sie hatte. Natürlich hatte er bejaht und eine halbe Stunde später hatte er sich mit Beth zusammen in seinem Wohnzimmer wieder gefunden. Sie berichtete von einem heftigen Streit mit Josh und er hatte alle Mühe damit gehabt, sie zu beruhigen. Sie hatten geredet - über alles und nichts - das Wetter, die letzten Fälle, über die sie für BuzzWire berichtet hatte, seine Arbeit als Privatdetektiv.

Dann hatte plötzlich Josef in der Tür gestanden - wie immer hielt er sich nicht damit auf, zu klingeln oder sich anderweitig anzumelden. Unter den Arm hielt er sein Pokerbrett und verkündete, spielen zu wollen. Mick vermutete, dass ihn seine Freunde, die er fürs Pokerspiel eingespannt hatte, versetzt hatten. Nachdem, was Josefs letzten Pokerfreunden geschehen war, konnte Mick es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln.

Josefs an Beth gestellte Frage riß Mick aus seinen Gedanken.

"Was machst du eigentlich mit deinem Einsatz?" Was sollte ein Mensch mit dem Blut anfangen?

"Naja, ich denke ich werde es aufbewahren, für den Fall, dass einer von euch verletzt oder hungrig vor meiner Tür auftaucht."

Mick musste bei dem Gedanken an diesen doch garnicht so unwahrscheinlichen Fall schief grinsen.

"Oder", ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, "ich verkaufe es an meinen Freund in der Pathologie und schlage so noch Gewinn aus dieser Sache."

"Oh, ich bin sicher, das wirst du in jedem Fall tun, Beth."

Josef Lächeln beinhaltete mehr als nur einen freundschaftlichen Spaß, seine Augen waren starr auf seine Gegnerin gerichtet.

"Josef?" Mick klang erneut gereitzt über die Andeutung des jahrhundertealten Vampirs.

"Ja, schon gut. Ich werde nichts unternehmen, was Miss Turner nicht ausdrücklich wünscht. Allerdings bin ich der Meinung, dass es da einige Sachen gibt, die als Wetteinsatz doch viel geeigneter für sie wäre, als unser Blut an den Mann zu bringen."

"Ach ja?", fragte Beth neugierig.

"Aber sicher. Wir Vampire haben da so unsere Möglichkeiten.", mit einem lockeren Wurf ließ er weitere Chips in die Mitte des Tisches fallen, "Ich bin mir sicher, dass einige davon dich doch... zufrieden stellen werden."

Nun war Beths Neugierde geweckt, die Reporterin wollte mehr wissen.

"Die Bedürfnisse des menschlichen Körpers", er machte eine ausholende Handbewegung über Beths gesamten Körper, "lassen sich auf so manch andere Weise befriedigen, als du es vielleicht gewohnt bist."

Beth errötete.

Was tat sie hier? Sie spielte Poker mit zwei Vampiren, flirtete mit dem Einen, obwohl sie sich eben noch in den tröstenden Armen des Anderen befunden hatte. Natürlich mochte sie Josef und respektierte ihn als Freund von Mick, doch irgendetwas an ihm war ihr doch unheimlich... und vielleicht gerade deshalb so erregend an ihm.

"Ist das so?", ihr Blick schwenkte zu Mick herüber.

"Josef hat Recht. Es gibt da einige Methoden, die ihr Menschen untereinander nicht anwenden könntet - Was aber nicht unbedingt heißen soll, dass die Menschen sie brauchen, geschweige denn mögen würden."

"Also meine Freshies haben sich bisher noch nie beklagt", stellte Josef mit einem süffisanten Grinsen klar.

Beths Blick schwenkte zu dem älteren Vampir.

"Du meinst die Frauen, die sich freiwillig von dir beißen lassen." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

"Jep. Nicht, dass sie Grund hätten sich zu beklagen, bei dem, was ich monatlich für sie ausgebe, aber ich denke die meisten würden auch ohne Bezahlung weiter machen."

"Wieso das? Wieso sollte ein Mensch sich freiwillig beißen lassen?"

"Das hast du doch auch getan.", musste Mick kleinlaut einräumen.

"Ja, aber das war etwas anderes. Du warst kurz davor zu...", schnell wurde ihr bewusst, dass er nur schwer auf herkömmliche Art und Weise sterben konnte, daher verbesserte sie sich "vor deinem Ende. Ich wollte dich retten..."

"Und meine Freshies machen dasselbe eben aus einem weitaus egoistischeren Grund: Sie wollen den Kick.", erwiderte Josef zufrieden.

"Den Kick?" Aus Beth Mund klang es weit mehr ironisch.

"Natürlich. Den sexuellen Kick, die Befriedigung. Kennst du denn keine dieser heißen Vampir-Romane? Hast du denn gar nichts empfunden, als Mick dich gebissen hat?" Als er Beth erhitzen Kopf sah, ihre weitgeöffneten Augen und den beschleunigten Puls spüren konnte, lehnte sich Josef zufrieden zurück.

"Doch, ich... aber nicht..."

"Also wirklich Mick, ich bin enttäuscht von dir. In deinen fünfzig Jahren als Vampir solltest du eigentlich etwas von mir gelernt haben."

"Ich habe es nicht darauf angelegt, Josef! Ich wollte nicht, dass sie... ich habe es so unpersönlich wie möglich gehalten." Mick konnte nicht glauben, dass er diese Diskussion führte - schon gar nicht in Beths Anwesenheit.

"Wo?", harkte Josef weiter nach.

"Handgelenk.", schaltete sich Beth nun wieder ein, ebenfalls irritiert davon, in welche Richtung das Gespräch lief.

"Also wirklich! Mick! Das ist ja nun wirklich das unpersönlichste, was es gibt! Du machst uns Vampiren noch eine Schande."

Die Gedanken drehten sich in Beths Kopf.

Es machte also einen Unterschied, wo man gebissen wurde? Wie erregt man davon werden konnte? Josef bezeichnete das Handgelenk als das Unpersönlichste?

Für Beth war es doch schon sehr persönlich gewesen, Micks eiskalte Lippen auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Die Geschmeidigkeit seiner Haut auf ihrer. Der scharfe Schmerz, der sofort in etwas weitaus Erregenderes umgeschlagen war. Der Anblick eines genüsslich saugenden Micks an ihrem Arm, der so friedlich und zufrieden wie ein kleines Kind wirkte, als er das Blut aus ihr trank. Der Sog, der warme Schwall, der ihren Körper verließ, sie geschwächt aber glücklich zurückließ.

All das sollte nicht persönlich gewesen sein? Wenn sie schon so empfunden hatte, als Mick nur an einer unverfänglichen Stelle gesaugt hatte, während sein Leben davon abhing, wie war es dann an einer anderen Stelle, an zum Beispiel...ja wo eigentlich?

"Und was ist ein besserer Punkt für einen von diesen 'erregenden' Bissen?"

Josef grinste zufrieden und machte eine ausladende Bewegung in Richtung von Micks Platz. Getreu dem Motto 'Ein Gentlemen genießt und schweigt' wartete er ab, wie sich sein Freund mit einer Beth Turner im Reportermodus schlug.

Leise stöhnend ergab sich Mick seinem Schicksal. Er kannte Beth gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis sie eine ausreichende Antwort erhalten hatte.

"Zum Einen der Hals - an der Halsschlagader, die das Blut mit dem meisten Druck durch deinen Körper pumpt. Zum anderen das... Dekoltée, da dort die Haut zarter ist. Manche Vampire bevorzugen aber auch die Stelle hinter deinem Ohr, den Punkt direkt über dem Herzen oder den Oberschenkel. Das variiert von Vampir zu Vampir und ist abhängig von der jeweiligen Situation."

"Und eure Lieblingsstellen?"

"Hals." ließ Josef ohne jegliches Zögern verlauten. Beth erinnerte sich an die Bisswunden am Hals eines der Freshies.

Mick zögerte, doch als er die bohrenden Blicke beider auf sich spürte, versuchte er sich rauszureden. Seine Bereitschaft hier und jetzt mit den beiden über seine vorlieben zu diskutieren war nun endgültig ausgereizt.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was das hier bringen soll. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Dein Blut hat mich gerettet. Aber was die Zukunft angeht, so wird es hübsch in deinem Körper bleiben."

Beth schluckte schwer. "Mick, ich..."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Schnell war vergessen, dass Josef sich noch im Raum befand und die beiden fühlten sich in das Gefühl der Intimität zurückversetzt, in dem sie sich befunden hatten bevor Josef ihre Zweißamkeit mit seinem Besuch so jäh zerstört hatte.

Dann, Beth atmete noch einmal aus, stellte sie die entscheidende Frage:

"Was, wenn ich es will?"


	2. Ein gefährliches Spiel

KAPITEL 2: Ein gefährliches Spiel

"Du weißt, auf was du dich da einlässt?"

"Ja, ich denke schon."

"Denken reicht nicht, Beth." Mick konnte nicht fasssen, dass er es auch nur in Erwägung zog Beth erneut zu beißen oder zuzulassen, dass Josef es tat.

"Ja, ich weiß es. Josef beißt mich, ich verliere ein bisschen Blut aber habe dafür Spaß und bin um eine Erfahrung reicher. Und er wird durch mein Blut gestärkt. Also kommen beide Seiten gut dabei weg, nicht wahr?"

Mick gab sich geschlagen. Er war froh, dass sie nicht verlangt hatte, dass er sie erneut biss. Schon dieses eine Mal in der Wüste hatte ihn dermaßen aus der Ruhe gebracht, sodass er nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte, wenn sie sich ihm erneut anbot. Außerdem war Josef weitaus erfahrener und seine Bisswunden würden schneller heilen als die seinen.

"Richtig, Miss Turner." Beantwortete Josef Beths Frage und stand von dem Pokertisch auf, an dem sie die letzten zwei Stunden verbracht hatten und näherte sich seiner Beute.

"Sind sie bereit, Miss Turner?", fragte er im geflüsterten Schlafzimmerton.

Beth nickte und nahm die Hand, die Josef ihr entgegenstreckte, an und erhob sich.

Mick beobachtete die beiden und konnte ebenfalls nicht mehr sitzen bleiben. Er stand auf, machte ein paar Schritte in Richtung Wohnraum und wischte sich seine plötzlich schwitzig erscheinenden Hände an seiner Hose ab. Vampire schwitzen nicht, und doch...

"Wohnzimmer." Ließ Josef verlauten und führte Beth zur Coach. "Setzen sie sich, Mylady."

Mick schaute erboßt über Josefs Bemerkung auf. Wenn überhaupt, dann durfte er Beth 'Mylady' nennen. Sie war seine Freundin - anscheinend hatte sie, nach ihrem Auftauchen und der Nachricht von ihrem Streit mit Josh, diesen Platz in seinem Kopf angenommen - und zu ihm gekommmen, nicht zu Josef. Doch er besann sich, versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und setze sich neben Beth, mit gerade soviel Abstand, dass sich ihre Oberschenkel nicht berührten.

Er konnte Beths Herzschlag hören. Ein stetiges dumpfes Schlagen gegen ihre Brust. Beths Zunge fuhr nervös über ihre trockenen Lippen, ihre Hände strichen fahrig ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie wirkte aus verständlichen Gründen angespannt.

Währenddessen hatte Josef sich vor der sitzenden Beth positioniert und schaute ihr erwartungsvoll entgegen.

"Okay", hauchte Beth dem Mann zu.

Josef verwandelte sich augenblicklich. Seine Pupillen wurden von einem weißen Schleier vernebelt und an seinen Fingern wurden lange Krallen sichbar. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln spannten sich an und die Fangzähne traten aus seinem Kiefer hervor. Weiß glänzend stachen sie von seinem Gesicht ab und näherten sich Beths Gesicht allmählich.

Beth blieb unbewegt sitzen. Ihre Augen wurden groß, ihre Lippen trocken und sie stand dieser neuen Erfahrung voller Erwartung entgegen. Wenn Mick Josef vertraute, dann tat sie das auch und schließlich hatte sie schon einmal einen Biss überlebt, ihn sogar als angenehm empfunden, was also konnte passieren?

"Ich, ich..."

Josef nahm ein bisschen Abstand von Beths Gesicht, blieb jedoch in seinem jetzigen Zustand.

"Ihr könnt mich doch nicht aus Versehen verwandeln?", ihre Stimme klang dünn und zerbrechlich.

Mick lächelte und nahm aufmunternd ihre Hand in seine.

"Nein, keine Angst. Das geht nicht so einfach. Ich passe schon auf. Und weder ich, noch Josef haben momentan ein Interesse dich zu verwandeln. Glaub mir."

Er drückte ihre Hand und ließ sie auf ihrem Oberschenkel zur Ruhe kommen, während seine andere Hand sich den Weg über Beths Rücken bahnte, dort beruhigende Kreise zog.

"Alles okay?" fragte Josef ehrlich besorgt. Auch er wollte Beth nichts Böses.

"Ja."

"Gut. Dann - los gehts..."

Erneut näherte er sich Beths Gesicht. Sog ihren Duft ein, inhalierte den Geruch ihrer Haut, streifte mit seiner Nase an ihrer Wange entlang.

Beth hielt den Atem an. Obwohl noch nichts geschehen war, fühlte sie, wie ein Glücksgefühl in ihr aufstieg. Micks Hände auf ihrem Rücken und an ihrer Hand, Josefs Gesicht so nahe dem ihrem.

Josef konzentrierte sich darauf, die Sache langsam anzugehen. Er wanderte an Beths Hals entlang immer tiefer. Als er an ihrem Schlüsselbein angekommen war, setzte er seinen Weg auf der anderen Seite weiter zu Beths Ohr fort. Einladend bließ er in die Öffnung, sandte einen Schauer der Erregung durch Beths Körper. Dann berührten seine Lippen das erste Mal ihre Haut. Sein Mund war geschlossen, die Fänge noch sicher im Inneren verborgen.

Beth zitterte vor Erregung. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie einzig und allein das Gefühl seiner Lippen an ihrem Hals sie so beeinflussen konnte. Schwer atmete sie aus. Sowohl für Josef als auch für Mick war ihre Erregung offensichtlich, ihr Duft verriet sie.

Während Mick versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und sich darauf konzentrierte, die griftige Saat der Eifersucht, die er in sich aufkeimen spürte, zu ignorieren, nutze Josef die Gelegenheit um seine Fänge in Beths Haut, direkt über der Halsschlagader zu rammen.

Der Schmerz traf Beth unvermittelt und erschreckte sie in seiner Heftigkeit. Ja, der Hals war wirklich etwas anderes, als ihr Handgelenk. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden, in denen sich ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog, wurde der Schmerz von anderen Empfindungen abgelöst.

Lauter kleine Lichtblitze zuckten vor ihren Augen, ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als würde sie fliegen.

Dann, Josef nahm gerade den ersten winzigen Schluck von ihrem Blut, bemerkte sie den Sog, konnte fühlen wie das Blut sie verließ. Die unglaubliche Erregung, die durch die Mischung aus Saugen und dem anfänglichen Schmerz entstanden war, drohte sie zu überwältigen und beängstigte sie zugleich.

Sie wagte es nicht, ihren Kopf zu drehen, Mick entgegen zu schauen, aus Angst Josef würde sie dadurch ernsthaft verletzten. Doch auch durch die kleine Geste, das Drücken der Hand wusste Mick, was Beth brauchte.

Er drehte sich in ihre Richtung, bis sein Mund schließlich den ihren fand. Alles geschah nun wie von selbst. Sanft schlossen sich seine kühlen Lippen auf ihre heißeren. Schnell begannen sich ihre Zungen zu duellieren, auch wenn Beth mehr als nur etwas abgelenkt von den Geschehnissen an ihrem Hals war.

Für Mick war es ein unglaubliches Gefühl Beth so nahe zu sein, doch er spürte auch die Freude und Erregung seines Freundes und konnte die Eifersucht nicht länger in Zaun halten.

Er verwandelte sich während er Beth küsste.

Darauf bedacht, ihr durch seine Fänge keine Verletzung zu zufügen zog er sich nur kurz von ihrer Zunge zurück, bevor er seine eigene wieder vorsichtig ihrer entgegenschob. Es bedurfte zwar einiger Konzentration, im Vampirmodus sanft zu küssen, doch er hatte es einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

Auf ein tiefes Brummen von Josef hin, vertiefte Mick den Kuss, während sein Freund noch einmal an der gleichen Stelle zubiss und Beth einen leisen Aufschrei entlockte.

Genüsslich saugte und leckte der Vampir an dem ihm dargebotenen Hals. Liebkoste die Haut um die Bisswunde herum und hauchte sanft auf die Wunde, nahm einen letzten Schluck von dem kostbaren Blut und leckte dann den letzten Tropfen ab, bevor er sich von ihr löste.

Der enttäuschte Seufzer von Beth brachte Mick so sehr aus der Ruhe, dass er für einen kleinen Moment alle Vorsicht vergaß. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später spürte er den metallenen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge - er war mit einem Fangzahn hängen geblieben. Genüsslich saugte er an ihrer Zunge, fand die kleine Verletzung und labte sich an ihr.

Der Rausch des Blutes überkam ihn. Seine Empfindungen wurden von denen des Vampirs in ihm bestimmt, er versuchte ein letztes bisschen Kontrolle zu wahren, aus Angst, er könnte Beth ernsthaft verletzten. Mit seinen langen Krallen hinterließ er einige zwar blutende, aber nur oberflächliche Striemen auf Beths Armen. Markierte sie als die seine.

"Mick." Beths Stimme klang atemlos, als sie sich von ihm löste. Ihre Augen trafen sich. Von diesem Moment an wusste Mick genau, was sie wollte, was sie von ihm erwartete.

Seine Miene wurde ernst. Ihm war klar, dass er seine Vampirinstinkte und Bedürfnisse nicht viel länger unterdrücken konnte, zu stark war Beths Anziehungskraft. Er wusste, dass es früher oder später geschehen würde. Und so entschied er, dass es besser war, Beth zu beißen, wenn sie es wollte und nicht dann, wenn er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Außerdem würde ihn Josefs Anwesenheit davon abhalten, ihr etwas anzutun.

"Bist du sicher?"

Beth nickte.

Mick beugte sich erneut zu Beth vor und ließ seinen Mund an ihrem Hals entlang wandern. Zu allem entschlossen näherte er sich seinem Ziel.

"Wirklich?" Seine Stimme klang rau.

Beth nickte so heftig, dass Micks Fangzähne ihre Haut streiften und dünne Striemen auf ihr hinterließen.

"Sicher, dass du das willst Beth?" Er musste sich absichern.

"Ja, Mick. Verdammt, brauchst du es schriftlich?" Die Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn handeln. Er ließ ein tiefes Brummen erklingen, fast schon ein Grollen, bevor er seine Fänge endgültig in ihrem zarten Fleisch versenkte.

"Mhm..."

Schnell wurde der Schmerz durch angenehme Empfindungen abgelöst und Beth lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Sie spürte Micks weiche Lippen an ihrem Hals, das stetige Ziehen und Saugen seines Mundes und die Lust breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie bemerkte, dass Mick sich nun völlig zu entspannen begann. Er knurrte leise, saugte an ihr und schloss zufrieden die Augen - gab sich seinem Blutrausch hin.

Josef beobachtete die Beiden interessiert.

Lange hatte er seinen Freund nicht mehr so entspannt, so zufrieden mit sich selbst und dem, was er war gesehen. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, hatte Mick sich in den fast 50 Jahren noch nie so benommen.

Ja, Beth hatte ihn verändert. Er selbst fand sie durchaus attraktiv und fühlte sich von ihr - und ihrem Blut - angezogen. Doch nach seinem Biss hatte er sich etwas von ihr zurückgezogen und seine Fangzähne hatten den Weg zurück in seinen Kiefer gefunden.

Für ihn war die heutige Nacht durchaus normal. Er bekam oft das frische Blut eines Menschen, vorzugsweise einer jungen Frau, angeboten. Der einzige Unterschied heute war, dass es sich bei diesem Blut um Beths handelte. Doch Josef war darauf bedacht Mick die Gelegenheit zu geben, endlich wieder einmal er selbst zu sein. Er wusste welch Gewissensbisse es seinem Freund bereiten musste Beth zu beißen.

In diesem Punkt unterschieden sie beide sich wirklich.

Für ihn war es normal, eine Gruppe von Freshies um sich zu haben. Er biss aus Vergnügen, aus Hunger und beim Sex. Doch Mick war in diesen Sachen weitaus zurückhaltener. Er wusste, dass bereits der Biss in der Wüste ihm schwer zu schaffen gemacht hatte, Mick hatte nie etwas von Freshies gehalten und - da war sich Josef sicher - hatte auch noch nie beim Sex gebissen.

"Mick" Josef entschied, dass es an der Zeit war, auch wieder ein bisschen Spaß zu haben.

Der Vampir ließ zögernd von seinem willigen 'Opfer' ab und schaute Josef entgegen.

"Lass mir noch etwas übrig!"

Grinsend trat der Vampir einige Schritte vor, bis er schließlich vor dem Sofa niederkniete und sich erneut verwandelte.

Erwartungsvoll schaute ihm Beth entgegen und bot den beiden Vampiren ein anregendes Bild: Ihre Augen weit geöffnet, die Farbe noch leutender als sonst. Ihre Haare verwuschelt durch die Hände beider Männer. Der Mund leicht geöffnet, ihre Lippen gerötet. Doch was auf die beiden Vampire wirklich anziehend wirkte, waren das pochende Blut in ihren Adern und die Bisswunden an ihrem Hals. Rechts die kleine, saubere Wunde von Josef - der weitaus geübter war als sein Freund - welcher auf der linken Seite einen etwas größeren Einstich mit unscharfen Konturen hinterlassen hatte.

Und so gaben sich schließlich beide Vampire ihren Bedürfnissen hin und ließen sich von der Anziehungskraft vom frischen Blut der jungen Frau leiten.

Beth stöhnte genüsslich auf, als sie zwei Münder an ihrem Hals spürte, auf jeder Seite einen. Das war einfach zu viel. All diese neuen Eindrücke überwältigten sie und nun bekam sie gleich die doppelte Portion. Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn und ließen ihr kaum Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, in welch absurden Situation sie sich befand.

Auf einer Couch. Zwischen zwei Vampiren, die beide genüsslich an ihr saugten.

Doch alles was nun für sie zählte waren die unbeschreiblichen Empfindungen, welche sie durchfluteten.

Sie fühlte sich geborgen und erregt zugleich. War gerührt von der Sorgfalt mit der die beiden an ihr saugten. Sie ahnte, dass keiner der Beiden sich gehen ließ, war sich bewusst darüber, dass sie vorsichtig und zurückhaltend mit ihr umgangen. Doch gerade diese Fürsorge, die die beiden Männer ihr damit bewiesen, machte das Erlebnis einmalig.

Eine wohlige Wärme durchströmte sie, obwohl ihr doch bei dem Blutverlust eigentlich hätte kälter werden sollen. Die Erregung steigerte sich ins Unermässliche und sie glaubte innerlich verglühen zu müssen.

"Gott, das..."

Josef leckte ihren Hals hinauf, saugte an ihrem Kinn und ließ seine Zunge immer weiter auf Micks Seite gleiten. Dieser unterbrach seinen Biss und kam ihm entgegen. Schließlich glaubte Beth zu spüren, wie die beiden Vampire sich untereinander verständigten und dann mit einer Schnelligkeit die Seiten wechselten, die Beth völlig überforderte.

Dort, wo Mick eben noch friedlich wie an einer Mutterbrust gesaugt hatte, stach Josef nun seine Fänge in ihre Haut und verdeckte Micks Biss mit neuen Einstichen. Mick tat es ihm nach und machte sich an Beths rechter Seite zu schaffen.

"Mhmm,...", entfuhr es der jungen Frau, als sie erneut den Sog auf beiden Seiten spürte. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Erregung in Zaun zu halten und nicht noch mehr zu stöhnen.

Mick ließ von ihr ab und schaute in ihre Augen.

"Keine Angst, lass dich fallen - wir hören dich sowieso."

Damit presste er seinen Mund gegen ihren und begann einen der leidenschaftlichsten Küsse, den Beth bisher erlebt hatte. Langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass aus dem anfänglichen 'Probe-Beißen' längst mehr geworden war.

Josef hatte sie geküsst. Mick hatte sie geküsst. Beide hatten sie gebissen, obwohl Mick sich doch wochenlang geweigert hatte, genau das zu tun. Die Hände der beiden waren mittlerweile über beinahe ihren gesamten Körper gestrichen.

Mick hatte sie zu Anfang nur beruhigen wollen, als er seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken positionierte, doch während der letzen Minuten - Beth kam es viel länger vor - waren seine Berührungen sinnlicher, begehrender geworden.

Fahrig strichen sie über ihre Arme, kniffen sanft in ihre Schulter und fuhren ihre Schlüsselbeine nach, bevor sie immer weiter an ihrem Körper hinunter glitten. Sich immer tiefer bewegten. Ihre Taille umschloss, ihren Bauch berührten, die Oberschenkel entlang fuhren.

Schon bald spürte sie auch Josef Hände nicht mehr nur an Hals und Gesicht. Im Gegensatz zu Mick fanden Josefs Hände den Weg nach unten jedoch um einiges schneller und waren die Ersten, die zwischen ihre Beine glitten.

"Wir können dich riechen. Wir wissen wie es dir geht."

Erneut stöhnte Beth beim Klang von Josefs samtiger Stimme auf.

"Und wir können etwas dagegen unternehmen." Er klang verschwörerisch und tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Mick, der sich gerade mit Beths Schlüsselbein beschäftigte.

Beth versuchte ihren Blick zu schärfen, doch ihr kam es vor, als würde die Erregung einen Nebelschleier um sie herum verbreiten. Ihr gesamter Körper wurde von Schauern durchlaufen, welche sich schließlich alle in ihrer Mitte trafen und sie freucht und erregt zurückließen. Langsam wurde Beth verzweifelt. Sie würde es nicht viel länger aushalten,...

Mick schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. "Willst du das, Beth?" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie war überrascht davon wie schnell er von 'Ich werde dich nicht beißen' zu 'Soll ich dich befriedigen?' umgesprungen war, doch das war momentan für sie nicht von großer Bedeutung. Entscheidend war vielmehr sein Angebot, dass ihr Erlösung versprach.

"Ja", hauchte sie den beiden Vampiren entgegen und hielt dann, in Erwartung einer Antwort, gespannt die Luft an.

Doch nichts geschah. Beide Männer blieben still.

"Ja! Das will ich, bitte!" Beths Stimme wurde immer verzweifelter. Die Unruhe, in der sie die Liebkosungen und Bisse hinterlassen hatten, stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Dann endlich ließen beide Vampire - wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin - ihre Hände in Beths Schoß gleiten.

Schwer zog sie die Luft ein, versuchte ihr Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und sich auf ihre Sinne zu verlassen. Sie konnte den Duft, der in der Luft lag nun auch mit ihrem menschlichen Geruchssinn erfassen und war geschockt wie intensiv ihre Erregung bereits ohne jegliche sexuelle Handlung war.

Ihre Haut brannte unter den kalten Fingern der Männer, deren Haut immer noch durch ihre dünne Stoffhose von der ihren getrennt war. Sie wollte, musste sie Haut an Haut spüren. Eilig machte sie ihre Hände aus dem Wirrwarr von Armen frei und versuchte sich von dem störenden Stoff zu befreien, als eine ruhige Hand davon abhielt:

"Das erledigen wir", verkündete Josef selbstsicher, "gehört alles zu unserem Service."

Beth spürte wie sich seine Hände um den Verschluss ihrer Hose legten, doch bevor sie sich besinnen konnte, hatte Josef den Stoff schon beiseite gerissen, sodass ihr die Hose noch zerrissen wie sie war, an ihrem linken Bein herunter hing.

Erneut beeindruckt von der vampiristischen Stärke und Schnelligkeit, wurde Beth bewusst, welche Macht die beiden über sie hatten. Wenn sie es wollten konnten sie mit ihr machen, was sie wollten. Sie missbrauchen, sie töten, sie verwandeln. Doch sie wusste, dass keins davon geschehen würde - selbst wenn ihr Unterbewusstsein sich in diesem Moment Ersteres auch noch so wünschte.

Woher der plötzliche Wunsch kam, von ihnen benutzt zu werden, sich Josef und Mick völlig hinzugeben - sie wusste es nicht.

Das einzige was sie wusste war, dass sie ihre Hände an ihren Oberschenkeln wunderbar anfühlten und sie bereit war diese eine Nacht einmal all das geschehen zu lassen, gegen das sich die rationale Beth Turner gestreubt hätte.


	3. Nackt

KAPITEL 3: Nackt

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Beth mit dem dringenden Drang nach Luft auf. Sie hatte geträumt von Mick geküsst zu werden, bevor sie das natürliche Bedürfnis zu Atmen aus dem Traum gerissen hatte, weil eben dieser über ihr gebeugt stand und sie zärtlich aber bestimmt küsste.

Genüsslich schloss Beth erneut die Augen und gab sich ganz ihrem Gegenüber hin. Mick fuhr langsam mit seiner Zunge über ihre Oberlippe, bevor er sich an der Unterlippe zu schaffen machte und sie in seinen Mund zog. Gezielt saugte er daran, bevor er los ließ, um den Kuss weiter zu vertiefen.

Beth konnte sich mit Mühe von ihm lösen, als erneut unter Atemnot litt. Einen Vampir zu küssen war manchmal nicht so leicht, wie man es sich vorstellte.

In diesem Moment traf sie die Erkenntnis. Sie war mit einem Vampir im Bett – oder in Ermangelung dessen auf einem Sofa. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und blickte direkt in Micks.

„Guten Morgen."

Perplex nickte sie.

„Morgen", brachte sie hervor und rieb sich dann die Augen. Wie sie es bereits erwartet hatte, war sie unter der dünnen Decke nackt. Also war der gestrige Abend doch kein Traum. Mick und sie hatten,...

„Geht es dir gut?"

Mick war ebenfalls nackt. Oh mein Gott, sie hatten tatsächlich...

„Ah, du bist wach! Guten Morgen, Sonennschein.", kam es gutgelaunt aus Richtung Küche.

Josef. Oh mein Gott, Mick, sie UND Josef hatten...

Beth musste sich an der Sofalehne festhalten um nicht vor Schreck ins Wanken zu geraten. Hatte die letzte Nacht wirklich stattgefunden? Das konnte doch nicht wirklich sein, oder...?

Sie hatte doch bestimmt nur zu viel getrunken und war bei Mick auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und Josef war zufällig zu Besuch hier. Genauso musste es sein.

Aber,... – Beth fasste sich an den Hals – nein, es war wirklich geschehen.

„Ja, sie sind wirklich da.", grinsend kam Josef, der Beths erschütterten Gesichtsausdruck richtig gedeutet hatte, auf die beiden zu und ließ sich auf einen Sessel niederplumpsen.

Beth schaute von einem zum anderen. In Josefs Augen sah sie hautpsächlich Belustigung, doch in Micks Augen konnte sie Mitgefühl und Besorgnis erkennen. Eben das war der Grund, warum sie sich mit Mick wesentlich enger verbunden fühlte. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass es Josef gewesen war, der... nein, so brachte das nichts.

„Könnt ihr mir bitte eine kurze Zusammenfassung der letzten Stunden, oder besser Tageshälfte, geben? Ich glaube mein Gehirn spielt mir da einen Streich."

„Wenn du meinst, dass alles nur ein Traum war, liegst du falsch, liebe Miss Turner. Du bist letzte Nacht in den Kreis der Frischblutlieferanten aufgenommen worden." Witzelte Josef.

Doch Mick verstand da keinen Spaß und warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu.

„Beth? Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich... ich denke schon. Ich bin nur ein bisschen verwirrt. Das Ganze..."

„Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlt.", dunkle Erinnerungen an seine Hochzeitsnacht spukten Mick durch den Kopf, „Aber es ist alles okay. Du bist nicht verletzt – die Bisse werden in ein paar Tagen nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Nur deine Hose ist glaube ich nicht mehr zu retten", er deutete auf die Stoffreste am Boden, "aber du bist nicht verwandelt, immer noch du selbst. Beth Turner."

Erleichtert ließ Beth schließlich von ihrem Hals ab und legte die Hände in den Schoß, nachdem sie sich die Decke so zu Recht gezogen hatte, dass alle wichtigen Körperstellen bedeckt waren.

Mick fuhr fort: „Was gestern Nacht zwischen uns passiert ist, das war nicht geplant. Es ist einfach so passiert, ich wollte nicht, dass du..."

Beth unterbrach ihn, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Schon okay, Mick. Ich habe es ja schließlich zugelassen. Es war meine Entscheidung."

Dennoch spürte sie den bitteren Nachgeschmack der Reue in ihrem Mund. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht sich den zwei Vampiren so hinzugeben?

„Beth"

Die blonde Frau drehte sich zu Josef um, der nun zu ihrer Rechten saß.

„Alles was passiert ist, bleibt unter uns. Nichts verlässt davon diesen Raum. Und es wird sich auch nicht wiederholen, es sei denn du willst es."

Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd entgegen.

„Auch wenn das bedeuten würde, dass sie der erste Freshie wäre, der nein zu mir sagt."

„Sie ist kein Freshie."

„Gestern Nacht war sie es."

„Nein. Wir hatten,... es war anders."

„Sie hat uns freiwillig ihr Blut trinken lassen – wie ein Freshie."

„Aber es war mehr als nur Trinken, Josef!"

„Sie ist ein Freshie."

„Nein, ist sie nicht."

Die beiden Vampire vergaßen über ihrem Disput völlig, dass Beth genau zwischen ihnen saß.

„Jungs!" Energisch schwang Beth sich vom Sofa.

„Könntet ihr das bitte lassen? Ihr führt euch auf wie kleine Kinder! Ihr seid über 50 und 400 Jahre alt, aber benehmt euch schlimmer als 4-Jährige!"

Wütend holte sie Luft und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ob ich ein Freshie bin oder nicht, das entscheide jawohl immer noch ich! Und die Antwort lautet nein. Ich weiß nicht warum, ich das getan habe, was ich getan habe, aber so bald werde ich es nicht grundlos wieder tun! Tut mir Leid Josef, wenn ich deine Statistik kaputt mache, aber ich bin KEIN Freshie!"

Wutschnaubend schnappte Beth nach Luft.

„Nein, dass bist du nicht...", begann Mick kleinlaut.

"...Aber du bist nackt!", beendete Josef mit einem schiefen Grinsen.


	4. Schadensbegrenzung

KAPITEL 4: Schadensbegrenzung

Nachdem Beth, immer noch wütend über den Streit der Beiden, Micks Wohnung verlassen hatte war sie ziellos durch die Stadt geirrt - den Kopf voller widersprüchlicher Gedanken, das Herz voller widersprüchlicher Gefühle.

Schließlich fand sie sich vor ihrer Wohnung wieder. Ihrer und Joshs Wohnung. Nach dem Streit am letzten Abend, würde es ihr schwer genug fallen, Josh in die Augen zu sehen, doch das, was in der vorherigen Nacht geschehen war, machte dieses unmöglich. Sie konnte auf keinen Fall zurück in ihre Wohnung. Den Anblick des Geschirrs, das vermutlich immer noch stiller Zeuge ihres letzten Abendessens war, konnte Beth nicht ertragen.

Von Mick kam sie, ihre Chefin war momentan nicht in der Stadt und in ihre Wohnung konnte sie auch nicht. Normalerweise hätte sie jetzt ein Taxi gerufen und wäre zu Josef gefahren, von dem sie wusste, dass er sie jederzeit hineinlassen würde. Doch nach der gestrigen Nacht war auch er Teil ihrer verworrenen Gedanken.

Unschlüssig blickte sie auf den Schlüssel in ihrer Hand, als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Verdutzt blickte sie sich um und sah sich ihrer Nachbarin gegenüber.

"Mrs. Miller" Rasch verdeckte Beth mit ihrer Hand die blutigen Striemen auf ihrem linken Arm.

"Hallo, Liebchen. Ich habe euch gestern streiten hören, du weißt ja, die Wände sind nicht die stärksten und meine Ohren funktionieren noch recht gut,..."

Mrs. Miller war eine leicht betuchte Dame, mit der Beth sich schon mehrere Male im Hausflur unterhalten hatte. Sie war immer nett zu ihr gewesen und hatte sich nie am Tratsch der anderen Mieter beteiligt. Auch jetzt lächelte sie ihr entgegen, mit ihrem doch recht ausgeprägtem Gewicht an den Türrahmen gelehnt.

"Ja. Tut mir Leid, wenn wir Sie gestört haben, Mrs. Miller. Das war nicht unsere Absicht."

"Aber, aber, Liebchen. Was stehst du hier eigentlich so unschlüssig herum? Komm doch erst einmal herein."

Beth zögerte kurz, trat dann aber doch an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung. Sie hatte sich zwar bereits einige Male mit ihrer Nachbarin unterhalten, doch in ihrer Wohnung war sie noch nicht gewesen. Neugierig schaute sie sich um.

Es war doch erstaunlich, wie unterschiedlich man zwei identische Wohnungen gestalten konnte. die Stilrichtungen waren zwar komplett verschieden, ihrer weitaus moderner, doch das Wohnzimmer, in dem sich Beth nun befand, strahlte eine ungeheure Gemütlichkeit aus.

"Danke. Ich wäre wirklich nicht gerne zurück in meine Wohnung gegangen."

"Das kann ich gut verstehen, Kindchen. Setz dich! Ich mache uns erst einmal einen schönen Tee und dann kannst du erzählen."

Beth nickte, erstaunt darüber wie schnell sie sich von der Freundlichkeit dieser Person einnehmen ließ. Natürlich konnte sie der alten Dame nichts von Josefs und Micks wahrer Identität erzählen, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass das Gespräch mit ihr ihre Situation in ein anderes Licht setzen konnte und sie danach vielleicht besser wusste, was sie bezüglich ihrer 'drei Männer' unternehmen sollte.

***

"Wirklich?", die alte Dame schien beeindruckt. "Es geht hier gleich um drei Männer? Kind, Kind! In was bist du da nur herein geraten?"

Wenn sie wüsste, dachte sich Beth, wenn sie wüsste. Sie erzählte alles, was sie über sich, Josh, Mick und Josef berichten konnte, ohne sie in einen Bezug zu Vampiren bringen. Die rüstige Dame hörte aufmerksam zu, nickte hier und da und machte ihre Meinung durch ihre lebendige Mimik deutlich.

Natürlich musste sie mit Josh über den Streit und die augenscheinliche Trennung reden, so viel war klar. Doch im Bezug auf Mick und Josef und das, was sie in den vergangenen Stunden mit einander geteilt hatten war Beth völlig ratlos.

"...Und nun weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich eigentlich empfinde, geschweige denn, was ich tun soll.", beendete sie ihre Geschichte und starrte beschämt auf die viel zu weite Jeans von Mick, die sie trug, verschränkte ihre Hände um ihre Tasse Tee.

"Aber, aber. Das ist doch kein Grund gleich zu verzweifeln. Schließlich geht es hier nur um Männer. An deiner Stelle würde ich ja alle drei nehmen", gestand die ältere Dame vergnügt, "aber ich sehe ein, dass du das nicht willst und kannst."

Beth nickte schmunzelnd und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von dem heißen Getränk, das sich wunderbar warm in ihrem Hals ergoss.

"Ich habe den Streit mit Josh, deinem Freund, ja teilweise mitbekommen und ich denke die Punkte, um die ihr so lautstark diskutiert habt, sind in der Tat schwerwiegender und nicht unbedingt leicht aus der Welt zu schaffen. Wenn du ihn jedoch wirklich liebst, dann bekommt ihr beide das hin. Allerdings solltest du dir darüber klar werden, ob du weiterhin mit seiner Eifersucht gegenüber Mick und seinem kontrollierenden Verhalten dir und deiner Arbeit gegenüber leben willst, Liebchen. Das stelle ich mir nicht unbedingt leicht vor..."

Beth nickte erneut. Es war doch erstauntlich, was man durch geschlossene Türen alles mitbekam. Doch Mrs. Miller hatte Recht.

Joshs Verhalten in den letzten Monaten war ihr mehr als nur einmal gegen den Strich gegegangen und sie war erschrocken darüber gewesen, wie leicht es ihr gefallen war Josh wegen der Bisswunde an ihrem Handgelelenk zu belügen. Fast schon so, als ob es selbstverständlich wäre, hatte sie sich die Ausrede mit dem Maschendrahtzaun überlegt. Hätte sie ihn so ohne weiteres belügen können, wenn sie ihn noch liebte?

Sie vermochte nicht mit Sicherheit zu sagen, wann die Liebe zu ihm weniger geworden war, doch fest stand, dass sie nicht mehr so empfand wie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung.

Zu viele widersprüchliche Gefühle hatten sich in den letzten Monaten dazwischen gedrängt. Dabei ging es nicht nur um Mick. Auch die Einstellung zu ihrer Arbeit hatte sich verändert, immer öfter nahm sie spät abends noch Aufträge an.

Das beste Beispiel für ihre Prioritäten war ihr Einjähriges gewesen, dass sie lieber mit Mick in der Leichenschauhalle verbracht hatte als mit Josh.

Wobei Mick Bedeutung in ihrem Gefühlschaos deutlich wurde.

Sie mochte ihn, nein - es war mehr als das. Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung am Tatort eines Mordes hatte sein Blick sie gefangen genommen und seitdem sie wusste, dass er es war, der sie als Kind gerettet hatte, waren ihre Gefühle zu mehr angestiegen als Dankbarkeit. Sie fühlte sich auf eine ungewöhnliche Art und Weise mit ihm verbunden. Ein Zustand, der sich durch die Rettung in der Wüste und durch die heutige Nacht nur noch weiter verstärkt hatte. Beth war sich bewusst darüber, dass nun auch Josef in der Sache mit drin steckte.

"Und dieser Josef, von dem sie sprachen", begann Mrs. Miller "er hat einen interessanten Namen. Darüberhinaus scheint es mir so, als wäre es einer dieser - wie sagt man heute dazu? - Matchos?"

Beth musste bei dieser Bezeichnung für Josef grinsen. Davon sollte der Vampir besser nichts erfahren. Dennoch nickte sie ihrer Nachbarin zustimmend zu.

"Gut. Ich denke es ist nicht gut für sie, sich mit dem einzulassen. Natürlich mag es ihnen aufregend erscheinen, doch glauben sie einer alten, erfahrenen Frau wie mir. Mit solchen Männern hat man nichts als Ärger,..."

Und damit begann für Beth der Einblick in das Eheleben ihrer Nachbarin. Mrs. Miller beschieb die Zeit mit ihrem Karl so lebendig und offen, dass sie bereits nach zwei Minuten den Eindruck hatte, dass sie ihn kannte. Gespannt lauschte sie den Schilderungen.

***

Eine Stunde später verließ Beth die Wohnung ihrer Nachbarin.

Sie trug zwar noch immer Micks zu große Hose, spürte ein Ziehen an den Wunden an ihrem Hals und an ihrem Arm und fühlte sich so ausgelaugt wie selten, doch das Gespräch mit Mrs. Miller hatte ihr einiges klargemacht. Die alte Dame hatte mit ihrer Leichtigkeit das Leben zu betrachten einen großen Teil von Beths Ängsten genommen und durch die Meinung einer Außenstehenden wusste Beth nun etwas genauer, was sie dachte, fühlte und wollte. Und nach und nach formte sich ein Plan, wie sie all das verwirklichen wollte. Zuerst einmal würde sie - Josh hin oder her - in ihre Wohnung zurückkehren, duschen, essen und sich ausruhen.

Entschlossen griff sie in ihre Tasche und kramte auf dem Weg zu ihrer Haustür nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel. Bevor sie den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte atmete sie ein letztes Mal durch und machte sich auf das, was auf sie wartete, gefasst.

"Josh?" Beth legte Jacke und Tasche ab, als sie nach dem Detective rief.

"Josh? Bist du hier?" Keine Antwort. Erleichtert atmete die junge Frau aus und begab sich ins Badezimmer, nicht ohne auf dem Weg dorthin den Stecker aus ihrem Telefon zu ziehen. Die nächsten Stunden sollten einzig und allein ihr gehören.


	5. Guten Appetit

KAPITEL 5: Guten Appetit

Josef senkte seine Fänge in das weiche Fleisch und machte sich nicht die Mühe, auf das genüssliche Stöhnen der Frau unter ihm zu warten, sondern begann gleich enthusiastisch zu saugen. Er trank schnell, nahm einen Schluck nach dem anderen, saugte und leckte dann über die frische Wunde.

Lächelnd strich er seinem Freshie eine Haarsträhne, die aus dem lockeren Zopf der Brünetten gerutscht war, aus dem Gesicht, dann tauchte er erneut in die rosige Haut ein und führte sein Abendessen fort.

Er blickte von seinem Mahl auf, als er es an der Tür klopfen hörte.

Die junge Frau unter ihm sah ihn fragend an, doch als sie seinen ernsten Blick bemerkte, löste sie sich von ihm und stand auf. Sie legte den kurzen Weg zur Tür zurück, während sie ihre Kleidung wieder zu Recht rückte. Als sie die Tür öffnete und an der Frauengestalt vorbei aus dem Raum schlüpfte, wechselte Josef gerade wieder in sein menschliches Ich.

Beth bekam gerade noch mit, wie er sich das Blut von den Lippen wischte und seine Augen wieder klar wurden.

"Ich wollte nicht stören."

"Schon gut", Josef versuchte sich selbst zu einem Lächeln zu zwingen. "Das kann ich jederzeit wiederholen."

Beth nickte nervös. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es schwer werden würde mit Josef reinen Tisch zu machen, doch ihn ausgerechnet mit seinem Freshie anzutreffen, damit hatte die Reporterin nicht gerechnet.

"Josef, ich..."

"Beth", unterbrach der Vampir sie und stand von dem Sofa auf, auf dem er gerade seine Mahlzeit eingenommen hatte. "Ich hätte dich nicht so nennen dürfen. Das tut mir Leid."

Beth wusste worauf er anspielte und war beeindruckt, soviel sie wusste war Josef kein Mensch, der sich oft und gerne entschuldigte.

"Ja. Ehm, danke schätze ich." Ihr Mund fühlte sich plötzlich trocken an und es fiel ihr schwer, mit dem was sie zu sagen hatte, zu beginnen.

"Josef, ich muss mit dir reden."

Er nickte und ließ sich auf der Kante seines Schreibtisches nieder, sodass er vor Beth saß, die mittlerweile auf einem der Stühle Platz genommen hatte.

"Ich weiß, dass es für dich normal ist, das Blut anderer zu trinken, doch für mich war das letzte Nacht ein Erlebnis, dass ich so schnell nicht vergessen werde. Ich bereue nicht, dass ich mich von dir und Mick habe beißen lassen. Es ist nicht gerade unwahrscheinlich, dass ich über kurz oder lang gebissen werde, wenn ich meine Zeit mit Vampiren verbringe, aber was das danach angeht", Beth musste schlucken als die Bilder von ihrer zerissenen Hose und den Händen in ihrem Schritt vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchten, "...es, es ist mir etwas peinlich, dass ich mich habe so gehen lassen. Es ist sonst nicht meine Art mit zwei..." Sie stockte.

"Du meinst mit zwei Männern gleichzeitig ins Bett zu gehen?", half Josef ihr aus.

"Ja, das. Weder mit Männern, noch mit Vampiren. Besonders nicht mit Vampiren." Sie musste lächeln. "Das Ganze hat mich einfach überwältigt..."

"Stimmt. Du wirktest nicht mehr so kontrolliert wie sonst. Beth, hör zu: Ich kann mir denken, wie seltsam die Situation für dich sein muss, aber vielleicht kann ich dir die guten Seiten an der Sache erklären - falls du bereit bist, darüber zu reden."

Abwartend sah er der blonden Frau entgegen. Beths Neugierde war geweckt und sie behielt es für sich, dass sie bereits selbst einige gute Aspekte an den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht gefunden hatte. "Okay."

Josef lehnte sich auf seinem Platz zurück und stützte sich mit seinen Armen auf dem teuren Holz seines Schreibtisches ab, bevor er begann: "Also. Fangen wir mit dem an, was du empfunden hast, als ich dich gebissen habe."

"Ich... zuerst hat es ein wenig wehgetan - weitaus mehr als zuvor an meinem Handgelenk. Aber dann,... fühlte es sich gut an. Sehr gut.", beschähmt blickte sie auf ihre im Schoß liegenden Hände.

"Gut. Ich nehme mal stark an, dass es dich erregt hat?"

Sie nickte, auch wenn sie sich zum wiederholten Male über Josefs Unverblühmtheit wunderte.

"Na also. Das kann doch schon mal nicht so schlecht gewesen sein." Josef lächelte vergnügt. "Und als Mick dich gebissen und geküsst hat?"

Beth dachte nach. Natürlich hatte sie sich dabei wohl gefühlt, sehr wohl um genau zu sein. Die Erregung, die sie nur durch seinen Kuss empfunden hatte, war beschämend stark gewesen.

"Auch. Es war sogar noch ein bisschen - bitte entschuldige - erregender." gestand sie dem Vampir offen.

"Sehr schön."

Schön? Beth verstand nicht. Sollte Josef nicht eher eingeschnappt sein, wenn sie ihm gestand, bei Mick mehr empfunden zu haben als bei ihm?

"Verstehst du, auf was ich hinaus will, Beth?"

"Nein. Was?"

Josef wurde ernst: "Wärest du jemals mit Mick alleine so weit gegangen?"

Darauf fiel Beth nichts ein.

"Hätte er jemals zu gelassen, dass du dich von ihm beißen lässt, wenn es nicht um Leben und Tod geht - nur so aus Vergnügen?"

Beth kannte die Antwort, schwieg jedoch.

"Beth, ich kenne Mick. Ich weiß, dass er nie bereit gewesen wäre, sich dir so zu öffnen. Er hatte Angst, dich zu verletzen, Angst dir seine dunkle Seite zu zeigen. Und vermutlich hat er das immernoch. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie es zwischen euch gelaufen wäre: Du wärest mit der Zeit immer neugieriger geworden, würdest ihn immer mehr drängen. Aber weil er sich weigern würde nachzugeben, würdet ihr aneinander geraten. Ich wusste, dass es von alleine zwischen euch nie gutgegangen wäre - dazu kenne ich Mick zu gut."

Beth konnte nicht glauben, was Josef ihr gerade unterbreitete. Sie hatte Josef zwar immer gemocht, doch sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er in der gestrigen Nacht nur auf ein bisschen Spaß und ihr Blut scharf gewesen war.

"Wahrscheinlich glaubst du mir nicht, dass ich dich nur für Mick gebissen habe, habe ich Recht?"

Beth nickte.

"Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich Spaß dabei hatte und dein Blut einfach deliziös ist, bin ich nicht so egoistisch und draufgängerisch wie du vielleicht denkst, Beth. Wenn ich sehe, wie andere leiden oder mit einer Situtation nicht umgehen können, dann kann ich eben nicht anders, als mich einzumischen. Und bei Mick war es eben zu offensichtlich. Seine Angst dich zu verletzen, oder dich zu verlieren ist zu tief in ihm veranktert, seitdem er dich damals gerettet hat. Seitdem hat er an nichts anderes gedacht als an das kleine, blonde Mädchen mit den großen, strahlenden Augen, Beth. Er hat all die Jahre nur auf dich gewartet, statt die Chancen auf kurzweiliges Vergnügen zu nutzen, die sich ihm als Vampir bieten."

Beth schluckte. "Du hast das alles nur für Mick getan? Du hast mich geküsst, gebissen und mit... mit mir geschlafen, nur damit Mick und ich uns näher kommen?"

Josef schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und nickte leicht. "Ja."

Einige Minuten verstrichen, ohne dass sie ein Wort miteinander wechselten, bevor Josef erneut begann: "Es tut mir Leid, dass euer erstes Mal nicht in trauter Zweißamkeit verlaufen konnte, aber ich für meinen Teil denke, dass ist so besser für dich, als wenn es gar nicht geschehen wäre. Oder bereust du es, Spaß gehabt zu haben?", er zwinkerte Beth verschwörerisch zu.

"Nein", gestand sie "ich habe mich noch nie so...", sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort "umsorgt gefühlt. Plötzlich war ich der Mittelpunkt und ihr beide..."

Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf. Josef wusste ja, was passiert war und es bestand kein Grund, warum sie sich mit den Beschreibungen der Ereignisse die Zunge brechen sollte.

"Ich bin überzeugt, Mick geht es ähnlich. Zwar wird er sich eine Weile für das schuldig fühlen, was er dir 'angetan' hat, doch jetzt wo er weiß, sie es sich anfühlt, wird er so schnell nicht davon loskommen. Stell dich darauf ein, dass er früher oder später um eine Wiederholung bittet, Beth."

Er grinste zufrieden, als er das Leuchten in Beths Augen sah. Ja, er hatte mit seinen Vermutungen voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Auch wenn Beth ihm vielleicht die Art und Weise seines Eingriffs noch eine Weile übel nehmen würde, so hatte er doch sein Ziel erreicht.

"Und was mich angeht", der Vampir stand auf und hielt Beth seine Hand entgegen "ich stehe dir und euch jederzeit zur Verfügung." Damit küsste er ihren Handrücken und geleitete sie zur Tür.

"Sieh zu, dass du und Mick alles auf die Reihe bekommt und er sich nicht wieder hinter seiner Fassade versteckt. Und viel Spaß!"

Er schob sie durch die Tür, schloss sie hinter ihr und überließ eine perplexe Beth ihrem Schicksal.


	6. Nächtliche Aktivitäten

KAPITEL 6: Nächtliche Aktivitäten

Währenddessen zog sich Mick wieder und wieder an den Treppenstufen zu seinem Schlafzimmer hoch. Rauf, halten, runter, rauf, halten, runter. Wieder und wieder zwang er seinen Körper als Ersatz für seinen Geist, der seit der letzten Nacht seine eigenen Wege zu gehen schien, zu gehorchen.

Er hatte den ganzen Tag lang kein Auge zu getan und fühlte sich dementsprechend. Weder die Kälte seines Gefrierschrankes noch das Blut aus den Konserven hatte seinen Körper beruhigen können. Mick wusste, wonach es ihn begehrte, doch so sehr er es sich auch noch wünschte, die Nacht mit Beth wiederholen zu können, er hatte die Hoffnung darauf verloren. Nach Beths Abgang am Morgen war ihm klar geworden, was er in Vampirgestalt die ganze Nacht verdrängt hatte: Er hatte Beths Vertrauen missbraucht und sie ausgenutzt, verletzt. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, von ihrem Blut zu trinken? Wie hatte er zulasssen können, dass Josef dasselbe tat. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für das, was Beth in der Nacht erlebt hatte.

Verbissen trainierte er weiter. Eine Liegestütze nach der anderen verlangte er seinem Körper ab, ein Sit-up folgte dem nächsten. Wie lange er trainiert hatte, konnte er nicht mehr genau sagen, doch als sich der Hunger bei ihm meldete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die gesamte Zeit von seinen Gedanken getragen worden war und gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie müde und hungrig er war. Nicht nur da Bedürfnis nach Blut streifte durch seinen Körper, nein - sein Geist verlangte nach mehr: Beth.

Entschlossen beendete er seine Fitnessübungen und begab sich in die Küche. Rasch goss er sich ein Glas Blut ein und trank es mit einem langen Zug aus. Er genoss das warme Gefühl, dass sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete und ihn etwas beruhigte. Er goss sich ein zweites ein und trat an das große Fenster in seinem Wohnzimmer, sah in die Welt hinaus, die nichts von seinen Problemen wusste. Solange hatte er sein Herz dieser Welt vorenthalten, es versteckt gehalten, hatte nie gewollt, dass so etwas passierte. Wie hatte er Beth in sein kaltes, lebloses Herz lassen können? Die etwas menschlichere Seite an ihm, wollte aufhören, dagegen anzukämpfen. Sich Beths Anziehung willenlos hingeben. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf die dunkle Seite von Mick St. John schnell wieder, wusste er doch, dass er nicht lebendig genug war, um ein normales Leben unter den Lebenden zu leben, dass es ihm ermöglichte sich zu verlieben.

"Zu spät", murmelte er in Gedanken.

Nach einigen Minuten zeigte das Blut seine Wirkung und der Drang des Vampirs in ihm wurde schwächer und Mick fühlte sich etwas mehr wie ein Mensch. Verwirrt über den Gedanken - wusch er doch gerade das Blut aus einem Glas - schallte sich Mick einen Narren.

Vielleicht war es besser, mit seinem wahren Ich Frieden zu schließen, wie es ihm sein Freund Josef schon seit Jahren klarmachen wollte. In den meisten Fällen behielt der ältere Vampir Recht. Mick wusste, dass er in absehbarer Zeit keine Möglichkeit mehr bekommen würde, sein Vampirdasein zu beenden und wieder ein Mensch zu werden. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren und sich mit seinem Dasein anzufreunden - nach über fünfzig Jahren.

Doch Mick wusste auch, dass er die Verbindung zu Beth dann abbrechen musste. Er konnte unmöglich weiterhin mit ihr reden, sie unterstützen, sie retten, ohne dabei die Hoffnung auf ein menschliches Dasein zu haben. Wenn er sich mit seiner dunklen Seite abfand, so war es auch offensichtlich, dass er Beth mit dieser Seite nicht konfrontieren konnte, ohne sie dabei in Gefahr zu finden. Gab er ähnlich wie Josef seinem Vampirinstinkt nach, so musste er seinen Lebensstil zwangsweise ändern. Und Beth hinter sich lassen.

Mick wusste nur allzu gut, dass er genau das niemals schaffen würde. Angewidert von sich selbst und dem, was er mit Beth angestellt hatte, ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen und starrte in das Feuer vor sich. Dieses Feuer sollte ihn immer an die eine Möglichkeit erinnern, die die völlig Vernichtung seines Lebens sorgen konnte. Sollte ihm seine Sterblichkeit gegenüber diesem Element vor Augen führen und ihn letztendlich an die Gegebenheit erinnern, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, das er nun war: Beths Retter. Auf ewig durch das Schicksal mit ihr verbunden.


	7. Bleib

KAPITEL 7: Bleib

"Mick? Mick, bist du da?!" Beth stand bereits seit einigen Minuten vor der Haustür und wartete darauf, dass Mick sich endlich rühte. Er musste einfach da sein. Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und Mick stand ihr gegenüber, das Haar noch voller Eiskristalle.

"Oh.", Beth war überrascht davon, dass er augenscheinlich noch geschlafen hatte. Es war bereits nach 23.00 Uhr und normalerweise war Mick um diese Zeit hellwach.

Besorgt betrachtete sie die Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn und folgte seiner Hand, die sich nun durch die Haare fuhr, kleine Eiskristalle mit sich riss. Erst jetzt bemerkte Beth, dass Mick außer einer Boxershorts nichts trug. Die Kristalle glitzerten auf seiner Haut, nahmen die kleinen Härrchen auf seiner Brust gefangen und es wirkte fast so, als würde er in der wärmeren Umgebung dampfen.

"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

"Schon gut, ich konnte sowieso nicht schlafen.", damit machte er den Weg frei und bat sie mit einer einladenden Bewegung in seine Wohnung. Beth folgte ihm in die Küche, wo er in den Kühlschrank griff und eine Blutkonserve herausfischte.

Beth bemerkte die Blutgruppe, die auf dem weißen Schild handschriftlich notiert war. Null negativ. "Guten Appetit."

Mick reagierte nicht auf ihre Bemerkung und schlang das Blut mehr herunter, als das er es trank.

"Was willst du Beth?!" Seine Stimme klang schroff.

Vorsichtig trat Beth einige Schritte zurück. Mick schien gereizt zu sein und sie wollte es nicht darauf anlegen, dass er sich verwandelte. Nicht jetzt - noch nicht.

"Mick, ich muss mit dir reden."

"Hör zu", unterbrach der Vampir sie "Es tut mir Leid, was ich dir angetan habe. Das hätte niemals passieren dürfen. Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung und ich kann nicht von dir erwarten, dass du mir verzeihst und ich will auch nicht, dass du es tust. Also bitte geh und mach es nicht schwerer als es ist."

Beth war von dem, was sie hörte wie gelähmt. Mick wollte, dass sie ging? Er bereute ihre gemeinsame Nacht? Sie sollte ihm nicht verzeihen?

"Ich..."

"Beth, bitte." Mick senkte die Augen. "Geh jetzt."

"Nein." Beth war wild entschlossen ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Sie würde mit Mick reden. Sie waren beide erwachsen und in der Lage sich vernünftig zu unterhalten, oder?

"Mick, ich werde nicht gehen." Sie überbrückte die Distanz, die sie ebenrückgewichen war mit einigen Schritten und stand nun direkt vor ihm.

Doch Mick drehte sich weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

"Mick." die blonde Frau umrundete ihn und griff nach seinem Oberarm. "Wir müssen reden. Bitte schick mich nicht weg. Ich muss dir einiges erklären."

Der Vampir blickte auf. Beths Augen schauten ihm flehend entgegen, ihre Lippen waren gekräuselt. Er wurde ihm klar, dass sie nicht so einfach nachgeben würde und dass sein Plan, sie so schnell wie möglich aus seiner Wohnung zu bekommen, damit er Herr seiner Selbst blieb, nicht funktionieren würde.

Zögernd gab er nach: "In Ordnung."

Beth lächelte ihm dankbar zu und durchquerte dann den Raum um sich auf einer der Couches niederzulassen. Ihren Mantel legte sie neben sich ab, den Schal schlang sie noch einmal locker um ihren Hals. Sie fühlte sich unwohl dabei, mit entblöster Bisswunde vor Mick zu sitzen, während sie ihn davon überzeugen wollte, dass das Ganze kein Fehler gewesen war.

Mick folgte ihr schließlich in den Wohnraum und setze sich ihr in sicherem Abstand gegenüber. Doch dann schien ihm noch etwas einzufallen, er stand auf.

"Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?"

***

Beth fiel es schwer, Mick all das zu sagen, was noch vor ein paar Stunden in ihrem Kopf so gut geklungen hatte – so verständlich. Immer wieder stockte sie und musste ihren Satz noch einmal umformulieren, um Mick den richtigen Eindruck von dem zu liefern, was sie dachte und empfand. Sie wollte ihn nicht wegen dieser einen Nacht verlieren. Gerade wegen dieser einen Nacht nicht. Obwohl er ihr schon vorher viel mehr bedeutet hatte, als sie sich hatte eingestehen wollen, hatte diese Nacht ihr Verhältnis zueinander verändert. Es ging Beth hier nicht nur um das Körperliche - obwohl sie das mehr als nur gemocht hatte - sondern auch um die Bindung, die zwischen ihnen bestand.

"...Ich wollte mich noch einmal dafür bedanken, dass du mir damals mein Leben gerettet hast. Ich weiß, das hatten wir schon, aber ich wollte dir nur noch einmal sagen, wie froh ich bin all das erlebt zu haben, was ich in meinem Leben bisher erlebt habe. Sicherlich gab es da einige Sachen, die ich lieber nicht erlebt hätte, aber...", sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, "die letzte Nacht gehört nicht dazu."

Mick sah sie erstaunt an. Bisher hatte er angenommen, dass Beth ihn für das, was er mit ihr angestellt hatte, hassen müsste und nun sagte sie ihm, dass sie die letzte Nacht nicht bereute?

"Du bereust es also nicht, dich beißen gelassen zu haben?"

"Nein. Weder von dir, noch von Josef."

Mick war perplex und wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

"Es war meine Entscheidung, keiner von euch beiden hat mich gezwungen. Und nun denk mal daran, was wir gemeinsam durchgemacht haben. Deine Fälle, meine Reportagen - immer wieder habe ich mit Vampiren zu tun. Wenn du mich nicht vor ihr gerettet hättest, dann hätte mich Josefs alte Freundin gebissen und wer weiß, vielleicht sogar verwandelt. Solange ich mit Vampiren zu tun habe, wird immer die Gefahr für mich bestehen, gebissen zu werden, Mick. Ich finde, da ist es doch von Vorteil zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, oder? So bin ich dann vielleicht weniger von diesen...ehm, verwirrenden Gefühlen geschockt und kann mich gegen sie wehren..."

Mick konnte ihrer etwas verquerten Logik durchaus etwas abgewinnen. Das war eben typisch Beth. In jeder noch so schlechten Situation erkannte sie etwas Gutes, konnte dem Ganzen etwas Positives abgewinnen - gab niemals auf.

"...und jetzt ist das eben passiert. Ich habe mich wissendlich von dir und Josef beißen lassen und das ist okay. Klar, nicht jeder kann von sich behaupten von zwei Vampiren gebissen worden zu sein und ich schätze, dass ich in einer Zwangsjacke landen werde, wenn ich jemandem davon erzähle, aber das war es wert. Ich bereue es nicht, Mick."

Wäre er kein Vampir, hätte Mick, der ihr immernoch gegenüber saß, erleichtert die Luft ausgestoßen. Doch so nickte er nur sachte und konzentrierte sich darauf seiner Freude darüber nicht die Überhand zu geben und den Vampir in ihm zum Vorschein kommen zu lassen.

Er wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen, hätte vor Freude darüber getanzt, dass Beth Turner ihm verziehen hatte, wollte sie umarmen, sie küssen und... Er konnte die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen sehen. Die weiche Haut, ihr entblöster Hals, das Rot ihrer Lippen, die langen Haare, die den Hals umspielten, der daraufhin von ihm mit zwei kleinen Einstichen versehen wurde. Das warme Blut, das Pochen in seinen Fängen, das laute Rauschen in seinen Ohren, der euphorische Rausch des Trinkens.

Erschrocken schloss der Vampir die Augen. Er wollte diese Bilder nicht sehen, wie sollte er sich Beth gegenüber normal verhalten, wenn er das Blut in den Adern an ihrem Hals pochen sah? Wenn er ihren Herzschlag spürte? Ihren Duft wahrnahm? Der Großteil seines Körpers nichts anderes wollte, als sich in ihr zu vergraben?

Ihm blieb nur eine Möglichkeit das Schlimmste zu verhindern: "Beth, ich denke es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."

Was? Beth hatte nach ihrer 'Beichte' mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Sie hatte ihm gerade gesagt, dass sie nichts bereute und ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein, als sie wegzuschicken?

"Mick!"

"Es tut mir Leid, Beth. Ich bin dir unheimlich dankbar für das, was du gerade gesagt hast, aber,...", er schluckte die erneut in ihm aufkeimende Begierde tapfer herunter "du musst jetzt gehen." Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen.

"Wieso?"

"Weil,...", Mick stockte "weil ich kaum geschlafen habe, meine letzte ausgiebige Blutration Stunden zurückliegt und ich nicht weiß, wie lange ich mich noch zurückhalten kann."

Beths Augen wurden größer, sie begann zu verstehen. Mick schickte sie nicht absichtlich weg, er wollte sie nur beschützen.

"Ich muss mich ausruhen, essen und wieder zu Sinnen kommen, so wie es mir momentan geht, bin ich eine Gefahr für dich."

"Mick, hör zu. Bitte fang nicht wieder damit an, dass du eine Gefahr für mich bist. Das hatten wir alles schon.", in Beths Stimme klang ein trauriger Unterton mit, "Bitte. Letzte Nacht hattest du auch Hunger und trotzdem hast du mir nichts getan."

Sie sah, wie Mick den Mund zum Protest öffnete, doch kam ihm zuvor: "Nein. Du hast mich gebissen, ja. Mich geküsst, ja. Mit mir... mit mir geschlafen, ja. Aber du hast mich nicht ernsthaft verletzt." Sie sah ihm in die Augen, zwang ihn mit ihrem durchdringenden Blick sie anzusehen. "Es hat einmal geklappt, wieso sollte es das nicht noch einmal tun?"

Mick dachte nach. Noch immer spürte er die Begierde, den Hunger. Doch seine Angst, die diesen Hunger genährt hatte, schwand langsam dahin. Beth hatte Recht, es hatte funktioniert, aber da...

"Josef war dabei. Selbst wenn ich mich hätte gehen lassen, hätte er nicht zugelassen, dass ich dir etwas antue.", gab er zu bedenken.

"Ob Josef hier ist, oder nicht, das macht für mich keinen Unterschied. Ich vertraue dir, Mick."

Mick lächelte erfreut: "Danke."

"Willst du immernoch, dass ich gehe?", fragte Beth vorsichtig.

"Nein. Du darfst bleiben, wenn du möchtest. Allerdings würde ich gerne erst ein bisschen ausruhen. Der letzte Tag war nicht so erholsam wie er hätte sein sollen."

"Das ist okay, ich habe auch nicht viel geschlafen."

Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie nur einige Stunden in ihrem Sessel kauernd verbracht, nachgedacht und war dabei für einige Minuten eingenickt. Danach hatte sie Josef besucht und den Rest des Tages damit verbracht, sie auf das Treffen mit Mick vorzubereiten. Stundenlang war sie am Abend in ihrer Wohnung auf- und abgetigert, in der Hoffnung endlich den Mut zu finden, Mick gegenüber zu treten.

Sie war froh darüber, es schließlich doch getan zu haben. "Wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist, lege ich mich einfach ein bisschen auf dein Sofa und du kannst in aller Ruhe deinen 'Tiefkühlschlaf' nehmen.", schlug sie schließlich vor.

"Gut. Du weißt ja, wo alles ist. Fühl dich ganz wie zu Hause. Bis nachher." Damit verschwand er auf der Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer.

Beth sah ihm erstaunt nach, entschloss sich dann jedoch ihn vorerst nicht weiter zu bedrängen. Auch wenn er im Gefrierschrank und sie auf dem Sofa schlief, viel entscheidender war doch die Tatsache, dass sie bei ihm bleiben durfte. Zufrieden streckte sie sich auf dem nicht allzu großen Sofa aus und wollte gerade ihre Augen schließen, als sie das Knarren der oberen Treppenstufen hörte.

Mick stand da und schaute auf sie herunter. Sein Blick wirkte ruhig, viel entspannter als noch vor wenigen Minuten doch beinhaltete ein Leuchten, das Beth nur als Begierde bezeichnen konnte. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es so, als würde er dem Vampir in ihm erneut Auslauf bieten wollen, doch dann waren seine Augen wieder klar und er lächelte matt.

"Gute Nacht, Beth."

Zufrieden lächelte sie zurück. "Gute Nacht."


	8. Verlangen

KAPITEL 8: Verlangen

Beth schrie vor Erregung auf, als Mick einen Finger in sie gleiten ließ. Sie war heiß, feucht und unglaublich eng. Mick fühlte die Kontraktionen um seinen Finger und begann vorsichtig weiter in sie einzudringen.

"Ah, Mick,.... bitte!"

Der Vampir folgte ihrer Aufforderung nur allzu gerne und stieß kräftiger zu, glitt hinein und hinaus, bewegte seine Finger in ihr. Er saß auf der Sofakante, während Josef aufgestanden war, um sich zu entkleiden.

Wie gebannt waren Beths Augen auf seinen beinahe makellosen Körper gerichtet und sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, während sie sich von Mick weiterhin befriedigen ließ. Josef beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste ihren Hals. Erneut keuchte sie atemlos auf.

Währenddessen ließ der jüngere Vampir seine Hand erneut über Beths Unterleib fahren, reizte sie und hatte alle Mühe sie mit seinen Krallen nicht zu verletzen.

"Mick", stöhnte Beth in Josefs kurzes Haar, sodass es nur mit dem Gehör eines Vampirs zu verstehen war.

Mick spürte die Leidenschaft in sich aufsteigen. Beth so zu hören erregte ihn auf ungeahnte Art und Weise. Sie auf dem Dach der Redaktion zu küssen war die eine Sache, doch sie in seiner Wohnung zu küssen, wo sie sich ihm bereitwillig hingab, während Josef genüsslich an ihrem Hals saugte und sie küsste, das war etwas anderes.

Er verspürte eine starke Eifersucht auf seinen Freund, obwohl er wusste, dass es für Josef nicht viel mehr als nur ein Spiel war. Dennoch wollte er es sein, der sich gerade an ihrem Hals entlang küsste.

Mit einem tiefen Grollen machte er Josef auf sich aufmerksam. Sein Freund erkannte, was das Problem war und löste sich von Beth, sodass Mick seinen Platz einnehmen konnte.

Nur kurz verweilte er an ihrem Hals, dann fanden seine Lippen die ihren.

Das Gefühl sie zu küssen, ihren Mund ganz für sich zu haben, war berauschend. Seine kalten auf ihren weichen Lippen. Ihre weiche Haut, die langen Haare, die strahlenden Augen. Wie gebannt war er von ihrer Schönheit. Ein Rausch des Glückes durchzog ihn während seine Zunge ihren Mund erforschte und sich mit ihr duellierte.

Beth war in dieser Nacht nicht die einzige, die erregt war. Es ihm schwer sich auf sie zu konzentrieren, seine Hände nur über ihren Körper wandern zu lassen und sich nicht selbst zu berühren, so erregt war er. Die Leidenschaft pulsierte in ihm wie das Blut in Beths Adern.

Er biss zu. Das Blut gelangte von ihren Lippen in seinen Mund und verstärkte seine Erregung nur noch. In seinem Rausch riss er ihr den BH mehr vom Leib, als dass er ihn ausszog und strich hungrig über ihre Brüste.

Dann ließ er von ihrem Mund ab und wanderte tiefer. Liebkoste ihre Hals, ließ seine Fänge über ihre Halschlagader und die Bisswunden gleiten, bis er schließlich ihren harten Nippel mit dem Mund umfing. Spielend saugte er daran, leckte und liebkoste sie.

Er bemerkte, wie Josef ebenfalls tiefer an Beth herunter sank und ihrer anderen Brustwarze die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zu Teil werden ließ. Beth stöhnte laut, hielt ihre Erregung nicht länger zurück.

"Mick!"

Der Vampir lauschte auf.

"Mick?!"

Langsam nahm seine Umgebung Konturen an. Er lag in seinem Gefrierschrank und sah Beths Gesicht durch die beschlagene Scheibe über sich gebeugt. Zwischen all den Eiskristallen und dem Dunst wirkte sie beinahe wie ein Engel. Mick erkannte, dass er geträumt haben musste.

"Mick? Bist du okay?" Besorgnis klang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Mick nickte und wartete dann, dass sie einen Schritt zurücktrat, sodass er die Tür des Schrankes öffnen konnte. "Ja. Bei dir auch alles klar?"

"Ja. Ich wusste nur nicht, was los war. Ich war auf, um mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen, als ich dich stöhnen gehört habe. Ich wusste nicht, ob es dir gut ging, also bin ich hoch gekommen. Ist das normal für Vampirschlaf?", fragte sie mit einer Spur von Neugierde.

"Ehm,... nein. Eigentlich nicht.", Mick versuchte so ruhig zu klingen wie möglich. Er musste bei dem erotischen Traum gestöhnt haben und, oh Gott - er musste nicht an sich herunter schauen, um festzustellen, was ihm von diesem Traum geblieben war. Und so wie er momentan gekleidet war - nur in Boxershorte - würde Beth er es auch nicht lange vor Beth verstecken können.

"Ich muss geträumt haben.", gestand er vorsichtig. "Könntest du mir wohl ein Glas..." Mick stockte als ihm bewusst wurde, um was er gerade bat.

Doch Beth hatte länsgt verstanden:

"Ja. Natürlich."

Damit ließ sie ihn allein und er konnte, so ellegant wie es eben mit einer steinharten Erektion möglich war, aus seinem Gemach steigen. Verzweifelt versuchte er seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Vielleicht würde... Mick verwandelte sich in der Hoffnung, dass seine Vampirinstinkte seinen Geist mehr beanspruchten als momentan unangebrachte Körperreaktionen. Doch so sehr er auch versuchte, seine Gedanken von seinem Traum weg zu leiten, so bot er Beth doch einen interessanten Anblick, als diese mit einem vollen Glas Blut aus der Küche zurückkehrte.

Beinahe hätte sie das Glas fallen gelassen, als sie Mick so sah. Er stand nur in Boxershorts bekleidet vor ihr. Sein Haar war, ähnlich wie vor einigen Stunden, noch von einer leichten Eisschicht überdeckt und glitzerte im Licht. Er war verwandelt und sie verstand zuerst nicht, warum er sie weggeschickt hatte. Wenn sein Hunger doch so groß war, dass er bereits Vampirgestalt angenommen hatte, dann hätte er doch von ihr... dann, nach einem Blick, der an seinem Körper herunter führte, verstand sie.

"Ich, ehm..." Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht. "Hier - dein Glas."

Mick nahm es ihr zögerlich entgegen und begann zu trinken.

Warum war es ihr so peinlich Mick so erregt zu sehen? Nachdem sie zusammen geschlafen hatten, sollten sie doch eigentlich offener miteinander umgehen können und Beth hätte ihre Schamesgrenze längst passiert haben sollen, oder?

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie trotz dieser Nacht noch einiges vor sich hatten. Doch sie hatte nicht vor Mick die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich erneut zurückzuziehen.

Also folgte sie Josefs Ratschlag und machte den sprichwörtlichen ersten Schritt, der sie direkt vor Mick beförderte. Ohne sich von seinem Zustand ablenken zu lassen und ohne Scheu vor der Vampirgestalt hob sie ihren Daumen an seine Lippen und wischte den letzten Tropfen Blut von ihnen.

Dann stand sie mit Blut an der Hand da und wusste nicht so recht, wohin sie damit sollte - soweit waren ihe Überlegungen noch nicht gegangen.

Doch auch Mick schien nun verstanden zu haben und ergriff sanft ihre Hand und führte sie erneut zu seinem Mund. Seine Fänge waren immer noch ausgefahren, doch er leckte das Blut behutsam von ihrem Daumen, ohne sie zu verletzen.

"Danke.", sagte er leise. Gemeint war damit nicht nur das Glas Blut, das sie für ihn hochgeholt hatte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment peinlicher Stille antwortete Beth. "Bitte. Kein Problem."

Schweigend beobachtete sie, wie der Vampir zu Boden blickte und wieder zum Privatdetektiv Mick St. John wurde. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen, als er wieder aufblickte.

"Geht es dir besser?"

"Ja, etwas.", antwortete er ehrlich. "Konntest du ein bisschen schlafen?"

"Ein wenig."

Erneut herrschte betretenes Schweigen.

"Beth" - "Mick" begannnen sie gleichzeitig.

"Du zuerst", ließ Mick ihr den Vortritt.

"Okay. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du etwas zu Essen hier hast. Ich habe seit beinahe einem Tag nichts mehr Richtiges gegessen.", gestand Beth mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

Erleichtert lachte Mick auf. Er hatte mit einer Zurückweißung oder einem Vorwand nach Hause zugehen gerechnet. "Klar. Ehm, das heißt,...nein. Ich schätze nicht. Aber wir könnnen gerne was bestellen."

Beth nickte bestätigend.

"Ich müsste noch den Zettel des Lieferservices vom letzten Mal in der Küche haben. Warum suchst du dir nicht schon einmal was aus, solange ich unter die Dusche springe?"

Erleichtert darüber, dass sie bejahte und nicht darauf zurückkam, was er hatte sagen wollen, verschwand Mick im Badezimmer, um sich der ungewollten Körperreaktion zu entledigen.

***

Der Abend verging für die Beiden wie im Flug. Nachdem Mick geduscht und Beth etwas zu Essen für sich bestellt hatte, saßen sie sich in Micks Wohnzimmer gegenüber und schwiegen einige Minuten an, bis es an der Tür klingelte.

"Ich gehe.", verkündete Beth um der etwas unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen und ließ Mick, dessen Haare noch nass von der Dusche in sein Gesicht hingen, auf dem Sessel zurück.

Eine Minute später kehrte Beth mit einer weißen Tüte mit dem Logo des Lieferservices zu ihm zurück.

"Und, was gibt es bei dir?", fragte Mick gespielt, um die Situation etwas aufzulockern.

"Pasta. Ich war mir nicht sicher wie viel an den bekannten Gerüchten dran ist und habe ein Pesto ohne Knoblauch bestellt."

Beth grinste ihm frech entgegen, sodass Mick sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Sollte sich der Mann nicht um die Frau kümmern, nicht umgekehrt? Fragte er sich im Stillen. Vermutlich war er da mit seinen achtzig Jahren einfach zu altmodisch.

"Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung.", beantwortete er dann ihre unterschwellige Frage, "Dass Vampire kein Knoblauch abkönnen, ist ein Gerücht. Natürlich können wir die ehm... starken Gerüche besser wahrnehmen als Menschen, aber das ist auch schon alles."

Beth nickte und versuchte ihre Chance auf mehr Informationen zu nutzen: "Und was ist mit Kreuzen? Stimmt es, dass sie euch von einem Menschen fern halten können?"

Mick schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, sodass seine nassen Haare ihm noch weiter ins Gesicht fielen und er sie zurückstrich, um Beth wieder vollständig sehen zu können. "Nein, auch nur Klatsch. Was soll an einem Holzkreuz gefährlich für uns sein?"

"Man könnte es als Pflock benutzten."

"Stimmt. Aber für gewöhnlich sind Kreuze unten nicht angespitzt." Der Vampir lächelte Beth vergnügt an, froh darüber endlich ein Thema gefunden zu haben, dass nicht direkt mit ihrer Beziehung oder der letzten Nacht zu tun hatte.

In den nächsten Minuten sah er Beth dabei zu, wie sie genüsslich ihre Pasta verschlang und wurde einmal mehr daran erinnert, was für eine leidenschaftliche Frau Beth doch war. Statt die Nudeln einfach in den Mund zu schaufeln, wie es viele Menschen taten, wollte sie unbedingt jede einzelne auf ihrer Gabel aufrollen. Doch als dieses nicht klappte, fluchte sie leise vor sich hin, unzufrieden mit sich selbst, bis sie schließlich in den Behälter griff und sich die Nudeln mit den Fingern herausfischte.

Als sie dann genüsslich den Soßenrest von ihren Fingern lutschte waren Micks Augen wie gebannt auf sie gerichtet. Ihre Lippen, die ihre Finger umschlossen, daran saugten, erinnerten Mick daran, wie er das Blut von ihrem Finger geleckt hatte. Er schloss die Augen, als er das dritte Mal in dieser Nacht spürte, wie die Erregung sich in ihm aufbaute. Beth würde ihn wirklich schaffen, wenn sie so weiter machte.

"Würdest du das bitte lassen?", fragte Mick etwas gereizt.

"Was meinst du?", Beth sah von ihrem Essen auf und blickte ihm voller Unschuld entgegen. Sie wusste genau, was sie tat.

"Das weißt du."

Er sah ihr in die Augen, erkannte die dunkle Trübung darin und deutete sie als Verlangen.

Beths Herz machte einen Sprung, als sie bemerkte, wie sie Mick mit ihrem kleinen Spielchen beeinflussen konnte. Seine Augen waren noch immer starr auf ihren Mund gerichtet, sodass er sie gerade dazu aufforderte, weiter zu machen. Nur allzu gerne spielte sie weiter und ließ ihre Zunge aus ihrem Mund fahren, leckte sich langsam damit über ihre Lippen - die Augen auf Mick gerichtet.

"Mhh...", sie konnte hören, wie Mick es nur schwerlich gelang, sein Stöhnen zurück zu halten und stattdessen ein tiefes Brummen aus seinem Hals entwich.

Nun, da sie seiner Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, lehnte sie sich vor - natürlich nur um die Verpackung ihres Essens auf den Tisch vor sich zu stellen - und entblöste damit ihren tiefen Ausschnitt. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Wein, den Mick zuvor für sie eingegossen hatte und schloss dabei genießerisch die Augen.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete und zu Mick herüber schaute, war dieser zu ihrer Überraschung bereits verwandelt. Verwundert darüber, dass bereits so wenig dazu ausreichte, den Vampir in ihm zu wecken, musterte sie ihn eingehend.

Das noch immer etwas feuchte, dichte Haar hatte sich mehr gekräuselt als sonst, einzelne Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht, sodass sie beinahe seine Augen verdeckten. Doch das milchige Strahlen vermochte sie auch durch die Strähnen hindurch wahrzunehmen, ein verlangendes Schimmern lag in ihnen. Micks Kiefer wirkte etwas verschoben, was vermutlich mit den ausgefahrenen Fangzähnen zusammenhing, und veränderten damit seine Gesichtskonturen. Gaben ihm etwas Hartes, maskulines. Beth gefiel das markante Kinn, das er dadurch bekam.

Ihr Blick glitt tiefer. Seine Brust wirkte angespannt, ebenso seine Hände, die er zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Die Krallen drohten sich in sein eigenes Fleisch zu bohren, doch sie vermutete, dass ihn das nicht störte.

Josef hatte Recht gehabt, der Vampir in Mick war etwas, was sie genauso haben wollte, wie die andere, menschliches Seite von Mick St. John. Seine sonst so weichen Konturen waren durchaus schön, doch Beth gefiel der 'Vampirlook' besser. Besonders die Farbe seiner Augen fand sie beeindruckend.

"Wie kommt es, dass sich deine Augen verfärben?", fragte sie neugierig.

Mick konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihn erst so erregte, und ihm dann so eine wissenschaftlichinteressierte Frage stellte. Wusste sie denn nicht, was sie ihm gerade an tat? Er hatte sich geschworen, es langsam anzugehen. Sich erst einmal mit seiner menschlichen Seite an Beth heranzuwagen, bevor er zuließ, dass der Vampir in ihm wieder die Macht ergriff und Beth und sich in etwas stürzte, dass sie später beide bereuen würden. Doch als er ihre Zunge zwischen ihren vollen, roten Lippen hatte hervorschnellen sehen, konnte er sein wahres Wesen nicht länger in Zaum halten.

"Das willst du ausgerechnet jetzt wissen?", Mick bewegte sich schnell. Innerhalb weniger Sekundenbruchteile war er neben ihr, drang in ihren, in der letzten Stunde geschaffenen, privaten Raum ein.

Beth spürte den hungrigen Blick auf sich ruhen und zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen. Es war schlimm genug, dass er ihren beschleunigten Herzschlag hören musste und bestimmt fühlen konnte, wie aufgeregt sie in ihrem Inneren war. Aber sie hatte sich entschlossen, endlich einen Schritt von sich aus auf ihn zuzugehen, allein, ohne dass Josef im Raum war.

"Warum nicht?", fragte sie unschuldig.

"Beth, du solltest wissen, dass es gefährlich sein kann, einen Vampir zu reizen."

"Ich reize dich? Oh, gut zu wissen." Sie grinste zufrieden.

"Beth..."

"Mick! Bitte fang nicht noch einmal damit an, dass es in deiner Gesellschaft gefährlich ist. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen, ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Und ich kenne dich, weiß, was du bist, o.k.?"

Mick schwieg.

"Bitte lass es uns einfach versuchen, ja? Wir werden dann ja sehen, was passiert - ich bin sicher, dass du mir nichts tun wirst. Ich vertraue dir."

Wäre Mick nicht noch immer verwandelt, so wäre er wahrscheinlich rot angelaufen. Es tat gut, von ihr zu hören, dass sie ihm vertraute, doch...

"Die Frage ist nicht, ob du mir vertraust. Ich vertraue mir selbst nicht..."

"Dann mache ich das eben für dich mit!", bestimmte Beth rasch, bevor sie ihren Kopf neigte.

Mick wusste, dass sie ihn jetzt küssen würde. Doch ihr Zögern zeigte ihm, dass sie sich nicht aufdrängen wollte. Sie gab ihm die Chance sich zurückzuziehen. Doch in diesem Moment war das das letzte was Mick wollte...

Sachte trafen sich ihre Lippen. Zuerst bewegte sich Beth nur zögerlich, doch dann wurde sie lockerer, umfasste Micks Kopf, ließ ihre Hände durch seine Haare gleiten.

Mick folgte ihrem Rhythmus nur allzu gerne. Er genoss das warme Gefühl ihre Lippen auf seinen, spürte ihren heißen Atem. Seine Hände glitten an ihrer Seite hinab, bis sie auf ihrer Hüfte zur Ruhe kamen. Er zog sie sanft zu sich und nutzte Beths vor Überraschung geöffneten Mund, um seine Zunge vorsichtig hineingleiten zu lassen. Immer darauf bedacht, dass seine Fänge sie nicht verletzten, küsste er sie.

Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und als Beth ihre Zunge ebenfalls in Micks Mund gleiten ließ, lockterten sich Micks Hände um ihre Hüften. Doch Beth gab ihm keine Chance, sich zurückzuziehen, sie wollte ihn spüren. Ihren Mund immernoch auf seinem, drehte sie sich zur Seite, sodass sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzen konnte.

Neugierig ließ sie ihre Zunge erneut in seinen Mund gleiten, fuhr damit an seinen Zähnen entlang, bis sie die Verlängerung fand. Vorsichtig glitt ihre Zunge an Micks linkem Fang entlang und berührte seine scharfe Spitze. Nichts passierte. Doch als sie ein bisschen Druck damit ausübte, spürte sie das kleine Loch, dass der Zahn auf ihrer Zunge hinterlassen hatte.

Es mochten kaum mehr als ein oder zwei Tropfen ihres Blutes gewesen sein, die Mick zum Stöhnen brachten. Verlangend griff er nach ihrem Körper, presste ihn näher an seinen, unbeachtet davon, dass Beths Oberschenkel seinem Schritt nun gefährlich nahe kam.

Nachdem er ihr Blut erneut gekostet hatte, musste er sie spüren. Genüsslich ließ er seine eine Hand über die zarte Haut an ihrem Hals wandern und strich über die bereits annähernd verheilten Bisswunden, die ihn an ihre gemeinsame Nacht erinnerten, während seine zweite Hand mit ihrem Haar spielte. Mit jedem Mal, dass seine Zunge in ihre Mund eindrang, zog er zärtlich an einer Haarsträhne, ahmte seine Bewegung nach. Seine Hüfte ruckte nach oben, als Beths Hände an seinem Rücken immer tiefer wanderten, die Hitze seine Haut zum Prickeln brachte. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, ihr so nahe zu sein.

Jetzt, da sie alleine und ungestört waren, hatten sie alle Zeit der Welt ihre Körper kennen zu lernen. Und genau das beabsichtigte Mick St. John nun zu tun. Er ließ sich nach hinten auf das Sofa fallen, zog Beth mit sich, sodass sie nach einer leichten Drehung schließlich längs auf seiner Couch lagen. Mit einer vampiristisch schnellen Bewegung rollte Mick sich hinüber.

Beth atmete scharf ein. Sie wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, sich herumzurollen, ohne dass seine Zunge dabei ihren Mund verließ, aber nun lag sie mit dem Rücken auf der Couch, einen erregten Vampir über sich. Sie konnte seine eisenharte Erektion an ihrem Oberschenkel spüren. Ihre Hände glitten an seinem Körper nach unten. Doch Mick stoppte sie und schob sie auf seinen Rücken zurück. Er wollte es langsam angehen, wollte dass sie es genoss.

Mit der einen Hand stütze er sich neben Beths Kopf ab, als seine andere Hand zärtlich eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Bewundern sah er in ihre tiefen Augen, bemerkte den rötlichen Schimmer auf ihren erhitzten Wangen.

"Du bist wunderschön."

Das Kompliment zeigte seine Wirkung, indem Beths Körper noch mehr Blut in ihre Wangen schickte, sie beinahe zum Glühen brachten. Micks Mund senkte sich erneut auf den ihren.

Zärtlich fuhr seine Zunge die Konturen ihres Mundes entlang, dann saugte er sachte an ihrer vollen Unterlippe. Die Lippen waren eines der bestdurchblutetsten Körperteile und der Vampir genoss das Gefühl des Rauschens unter seinem Mund, zwang sich jedoch nicht zuzubeißen. Er wollte, dass ihre gegenseitige Erkundungstour rein menschlicher Natur war, daher konzentriere er sich verzweifelt darauf, wieder menschliche Züge anzunehmen. Nach einiger Anstrengung gelang ihm dieses auch schließlich.

Beth, verwundert darüber, dass Mick nun wieder 'menschlich' war, stöhnte auf, als sein Körper sich erneut schwer auf ihren legte, sie in das glatte Material des Sofas drückte. Mick übte gernau den richtigen Druck auf ihren Körper aus, um sie zu erregen, stellte sie mit Bewunderung fest. Ihr Gehirn drohte sich bei der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihre empfindliche Stelle hinter dem Ohr nun zu Teil wurde, abzuschalten.

"Mick,...", kam das leise Stöhnen von der blonden Frau.

Der Vampir wanderte immer weiter an ihrem Körper herunter, bis sein Mund schließlich von dem Stoff ihres Oberteils aufgehalten wurde. Daraufhin stützte er sich mit seinen Armen ab und nahm ein Großteil seines Gewichts von ihr. Der nun entstandene Zwischenraum bot Mick ausreichend Platz, um seine Hände über ihre Brüste streichen zu lassen, die Rippen entlang zu fahren und dann wieder hochwandern zu lassen. Erneut senkte sich sein Mund auf ihre weiche Haut am Hals, knabberte an ihrem Dekollteé.

Beth wand sich leise stöhnend unter ihm, glaubte zerspringen zu müssen, wenn Mick so weiter machte. Seine Berührungen waren leicht, sie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings trafen sie ihre Haut, oder noch unzufriedenstellender ihre Kleidung.

Beth war der Meinung, dass sie beide zu viel anhatten. Manchmal verlangte Mick mehr Geduld von ihr, als sie aufbringen konnte. Bedeutungsvoll zog sie an seinem T-shirt, versuchte ihm klarzumachen was sie wollte, ihr Mund mittlerweile unfähig etwas halbwegs Intelligentes herauszubekommen.

Als Mick ihre Ungeduld spürte, gab er nach und löste sich kurz von ihr, um sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Sofort legten sich ihre warmen Hände auf seine leicht behaarte Brust, verbreiteten ein angenehmes Prickeln auf seiner Haut. Beth konzentrierte sich auf die leichtrosanen Punkte auf Micks Brust, fuhr mit ihrem Daumen darüber und entlockte Mick ein scharfes Einziehen der gar nicht benötigten Atemluft. Augenblicklich verhärteten sich seine Brustwarzen zu kleinen, festen Punkten, boten ihr noch mehr Angriffsfläche für ihre neckenden Fingernägel.

Mick wusste nicht, wann ihn eine so unschuldige Bewegung dermaßen erregt hatte - es war Jahrzehnte her. Doch noch war er an der Reihe und beugte sich entschlossen vor. Sein Mund folgte dem Weg, den er eben bereits gegangen war, bis er erneut auf Stoff traf.

Doch dieses Mal wollte auch er mehr von ihrer zarten Haut und schob ihr Top hoch, sodass sich der Stoff auf Höhe ihres Schlüsselbeins aufbauschte und Mick freie Haut darbot.

Langsam glitt er an ihrem Bauch entlang, leckte mit seiner Zunge über die leichten Erhebungen ihre Rippen, umschloss mit seiner Hand ihre Taille. Dann tauchte seine Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel und die Fangzähne ruhten seitlich davon auf ihrer zarten Haut. Doch Mick übte nicht mehr als einen leichten Druck aus, sodass Beths Haut unverletzt blieb.

Dann wandt er sich Beths Brüsten zu und entlockte ihr ein aufatmendes Stöhnen, als sein Mund endlich ihre heiße Haut traf.

In Beth baute sich nach und nach mehr Erregung auf, doch dadurch, dass Mick sich wieder verwandelt hatte, und nun in menschlicher Gestalt über ihr gebeugt war, hatte sich ihre anfängliche Leidenschaft etwas beruhigt und sie konnte sich besser auf seine Berührungen konzentrieren.

Das Gefühl seines Mundes auf ihrem Oberkörper war beinahe unbeschreiblich. Wenn bei Menschen die Zunge doch recht warm war, so fühlte sich Micks Zunge auf ihre Körper eisig an, beinahe so, als würde er einen Eiswürfel auf ihrem Körper hin und her gleiten lassen. Dieses Gefühl versetzte ihr eine Gänsehaut und erregte sie zugleich.

Doch Mick hielt seine Berührungen ruhig und kontrolliert, beinahe unverfänglich. Es machte Beth beinahe verrückt, wie gelassen Mick nun zu sein schien. Er nahm sich Zeit für jeden Zentimeter ihrer Körpers und sie fühlte sich so umsorgt wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

Sie war bereits kurz davor, sich herumzurollen und das Ruder in die Hand zu nehmen, doch noch immer trug sie ihren BH und Mick fuhr lediglich über die von dem Stoff unbedeckten Stellen. Sie wollte seinen Mund auf ihren Brüsten spüren, den störenden Stoff endlich beseitigt haben.

Als hätte Mick es geahnt, schob er seine Hand unter ihren Körper und löste gekonnt den Verschluss ihres BHs. Langsam zog er das Kleidungsstück von ihrem Oberkörper und sofort nachdem ihre Brustwarzen frei geworden waren, spürte sie seinen Mund an einer von ihnen saugen.

"Mhmm...", entfuhr es ihr genießerisch und sie schloss die Augen.

Mick leckte, saugte wie ein Baby, knabberte und küsste, brachte ihre Haut zum Brennen. Als sie die Reizung ihres empfindlichen Körperteils schließlich nicht mehr Stand halten konnte, rollte sich Beth energisch herum, sodass sie sich nun über Mick befand. Dass ihre entblösten Brüste im, durch das Fenster fallende, Mondlicht milchig wirkten und breite Schatten über Micks Körper warfen, bemerkte sie nicht. Besitzergreifend schloss sich ihr Mund um seine feuchten Lippen. Küsste ihn, als wenn es um ihr Leben ginge. Erst als der Impuls zu atmen stärker wurde, ließ sie von ihm ab und lächelte.

Micks Augen schimmerten voller Leidenschaft und Erregung und Beth war stolz darauf, dass sie es war, die diese Empfindungen in ihm hervorbringen konnte. Hoffentlich würde er sich weiterhin gehen lassen, sich auf ihre Berührung und seine Empfindungen konzentrieren, anstatt darüber nachzudenken, wie gefährlich es werden konnte, wenn sie weitermachten.

Beth hoffte inständig, dass es noch einige Zeit dauern würde, bis er zu seinem "Ich bin gefährlich"-Komplex zurückkehrte, der die Größe L.A.s hatte. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde er nie dahin zurückkehren und seine Mitgliedschaft im "Klub der Untoten, die hassen es zu sein" augenblicklich kündigen.

Bewundernd strichen ihre Hände derweil über die Muskeln seines Bauches, ertasteten all seine Trainingserfolge. Sie war schon als Teenie ein eindeutiger Muskelfetischist gewesen und freute sich über das Gefühl, dass seine zuckenden Muskeln unter ihren Berührungen hervorriefen. Dann folgte sie mit ihrem Mund die Strecke ihrer Hände und hinterließ feuchte Spuren auf seiner Haut. Sein Körper war kühl, wenn auch nicht kalt, und seine Haut schmeckte nach Salz. Wieder und wieder schnellte ihre Zunge aus ihrem Mund hervor und brachte seine Muskeln zum Kontraktieren. Mick begann sich unter ihr leicht hin und her zu winden, den Kopf zurückgeworfen, die Augen geschlossen.

Beth blickte auf und genoss dass Bild, dass er ihr bot.

Als Mick sich der fehlenden Zuwendung bewusst wurde, öffnete er die Augen.

"Was?" Seine Stimme klang rauer als gewöhnlich.

"Nichts", entgegenete Beth und lächelte sanft, bevor sich ihre Lippen wieder auf die seinen legten und die beiden erneut in einem ausgiebigen Kuss zusammentrafen. Dieses Mal küssten sie sich langsamer, ruhiger, ließen sich Zeit, das Gefühl der Lippen auf dem Mund des anderen zugenießen. Obwohl dieser Kuss bei weitem nicht so leidenschaftlich war, wie die zuvor, so beinhaltete er doch etwas viel Entscheidenderes: Tiefe Zuneigung.

Nachdem sie, aufgrund von Beths Luftmangel, den Kuss beenden mussten, hatte sich Beth von Mick herunter gerollt, sodass die Beiden nun nebeneinander auf der Couch lagen. Mick betrachtete Beth liebevoll und plazierte einen Kuss auf ihrer Nasenspitze, bevor er sich auf seinen Arm zurücklehnte.

Beth sah Mick ebenfalls nur an und genoss seine Nähe. In diesem Augenblick brauchten sie keine Worte, um sich zu verstehen. Sex war nicht das, was sie in diesem Moment wollten. Die Nähe des anderen, lange Blicke verdeutlichten ihre Gefühle momentan besser.

Liebevoll strich Mick Beths verwuscheltes Haar zurück und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange, schaute sie durchdringend an. Beth konnte die Intensität seines Blickes noch durch ihre geschlossenen Lider spüren. Sie wusste, dass sie für heute gewonnen hatte. Mick hatte sich ihr nicht verweigert. Er hatte sie berührt und geküsst, sich berühren und küssen lassen ohne sich zu verwandeln oder ihr weh zu tun. Voller Hoffnung darauf, dass er seine Ängste hinter sich gelassen hatte gab sie ihm erneut einen Kuss.

***

Nachdem sie so nebeneinander liegend beinahe eine Stunde verbracht hatten, ohne zu sprechen, ergriff Beth zögernd das Wort.

"Ich glaube, ich sollte mich so langsam mal auf den Weg machen.", sie schluckte. "Ich muss morgen wieder arbeiten und Maureen wollte mich vor der Arbeit noch wegen etwas sprechen."

Mick nickte und stand auf, sodass er ihr seine Hand entgegen strecken konnte, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Während Beth sich erhob und versuchte, ihre Haare in Ordnung zu bringen, bückte Mick sich nach ihrem Top.

"Danke", Beth nahm es entgegen und zog es an, während Mick dasselbe mit seinem T-shirt tat.

"Schön, dass du gekommen bist." Micks Blick ging zu Boden.

"Schön, dass du mich reingelassen hast.", erwiderte Beth zufrieden und wandte sich der Tür zu. Bevor sie die Wohnung verließ drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Mick um, der sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte.

"Du wirst dich doch jetzt nicht schon wieder verkriechen und mich nicht mehr an dich ran lassen, oder?", fragte sie.

Mick konnte die Angst in ihrer Stimme hören, daher ging er zu ihr, nahm ihren Kopf in die Hand und drückte ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf die Stirn. "Nein, keine Sorge, ich werde nicht verschwinden." Beruhigte er sie.

"Gut. Ich würde dich sowieso finden.", grinsend drehte sich Beth um und verschwand durch die Tür.


	9. Eine harte Woche

KAPITEL 9: Eine harte Woche

Josef trat aus seinem Büro und grüßte im Vorbeigehen seine Sekretärin. "Bis später, Marie. Ich bin in der Mittagspause." Warum er die menschliche Gewohnheit einer Mittagspause beibehalten hatte, wo er doch nichts außer Blut zu sich nahm, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Doch in Momenten wie diesen - in denen Mick ihn sprechen wollte - war es durchaus nützlich, knapp zwei Stunden ohne feste Termine zu haben. Es war erst Mittwoch, doch er hatte die ewigen Termine bereits satt.

Als er sich in den Wagen schwang öffnete sich bereits das Tor der privaten Garage und der Ferrari konnte herausschießen, sobald er ihn anließ. Der Weg zu Micks Büro war nicht weit, doch im Verkehr L.A.s brauchte man so seine Zeit. Etwas genervt darüber, dass er heute Mittag seinen üblichen Freshie wohl verpassen würde, parkte er den teuren Wagen vor dem Gebäude, in dem der Privatdetektiv sein Büro hatte.

Mit wenigen Schritten ließ er die Treppe hinter sich und öffnete geradewegs die Tür in das Büro.

"Einen wunderschönen guten Tag, mein Freund.", eröffnete er freudestrahlend, bis er erkannte, wie Mick aussah.

Sein Gesicht bleicher als es selbst für Vampire gesund war und tiefe Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn. Dem älteren Vampir war klar, dass diese nicht von einem regulären Fall stammten, dieser Fall hieß Beth Turner und war eine ziemlich attraktive Reporterin bei Buzz Wire.

"Ach du meine Güte, Mick! Du siehst ja toter aus als du bist!", er trat näher an seinen Freund heran, der sich hinter dem Schreibtisch verschanzt hatte, den Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt.

"Mir geht's gut", entgegnete Mick wenig überzeugend, seine Stimme ähnlich schlapp wie sein Äußeres.

"Ja sicher. Wann hattest du deine letzte Konserve?"

"Weiß nicht. Ist das jetzt so wichtig?" Mick war genervt.

"Ja, das ist es." Josef blieb sturr. "Wenn mein bester Freund mich anruft, um mit mir zu sprechen und ich ihn in seinem Büro halbtot auffinde, dann ist das sehrwohl von Bedeutung. Also?!"

"Gestern Abend."

"Kein Frühstück? Mick, du solltest wissen, dass..."

"Jaja. Vampire brauchen am Tagesanfang besonders viel Kraft. Ich weiß. Könnte ich dir jetzt..."

"Nein." Josef dachte nicht daran, aufzugeben. Sein Freund sollte ihn besser kennen. "Wir werden dir jetzt erstmal eine Portion Blut besorgen, mein Freund. Vorher läuft hier gar nichts!"

Mick ergab sich widerwillig seinem Schicksal und schaute Josef müde nach, als er das Büro wieder verließ.

***

Wie der ältere Vampir es geschafft hatte, nur fünfzehn Minuten später mit einer frischen Blutkonserve unter seinem weiten Mantel zurückzukehren, war Mick ein Rätsel.

Dankend nahm er den Beutel entgegen und öffnete ihn. Als der Duft von frischem Blut seine Nase erreichte, verwandelte er sich augenblicklich, unfähig den Vampir in sich länger versteckt zu halten. Er nahm einen gierigen ersten Schluck und ließ dann verwundert von der Konserve ab. Etwas war anderes als sonst. Neben dem eisernen Geschmack des Blutes hatte sich etwas anderes in die Flüssigkeit gemischt. Verwundert blickte er seinem Freund entgegen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass das Blut eine feine Note von Josefs unverkennbarem Geschmack beinhaltete. Er musste das Blut frisch von einem Freshie für ihn 'abgepumpt' haben.

Doch Josef zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste ihm gelassen entgegen. "Was soll ich sagen? Ich hatte keine Lust, erst den ganzen Weg bis ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, da habe ich genommen was schneller verfügbar war."

"Seit wann teilst du?", fragte Mick ihn verwundert. Normalerweise reagierte er sehr gereizt darauf, wenn sich jemand an seinen Freshies vergriff.

"Für einen Freund in Not...", meinte der ältere Vampir mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

Mick war klar, dass das nicht der einzige Grund war, der Josef dazu veranlasst hatte. In der letzen Zeit schien die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Vampiren enger zu werden, nicht zuletzt wegen dem was sie zusammen mit Beth erlebt hatten.

Doch Mick war immernoch zu müde, sich damit weiter zu beschäftigen. Zwar tat das Blut langsam seine Wirkung, doch seine Sinne waren immer noch nicht wieder auf dem Niveau eines gesunden Vampirs. Niedergeschlagen verwandelte er sich und kehrte zu dem ausgepowerten Anblick des Privatdetektivs Mick St. John zurück.

"Josef, ich muss dich etwas fragen."

"Nur zu.", er machte es sich auf einem der Sessel gemütlich, die in dem Büro plaziert waren. Lehnte sich Josef-mäßig zurück, die Beine überschlagen, die Arme locker auf die Lehnen gelegt.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mich in Beths Gegenwart noch zurück halten kann.", gestand Mick kleinlaut.

"Sie war bei mir und wir... sind uns wieder näher gekommen."

Josef grinste zufrieden.

"Nein, nicht das was du denkst. Es ist nichts passiert. Aber zwischendurch habe ich mich verwandelt und es war sehr schwer meine Blutlust zu ignorieren."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Beth ist eine geil...", er verstummte, als er den eifersüchtigen Blick seines Freundes bemerkte, "eine sehr attraktive Frau."

"Ich will nicht, dass sie mein verwandeltes Äußeres sieht, wenn ich mich über sie beuge.", fuhr Mick verzweifelt fort. „Ich will keine Angst haben, sie mit meinen Fängen zu verletzen, wenn ich sie küsse. Ich will sie als Mick küssen und lieben können."

"Mick, du bist was du bist. Das kannst du nicht ändern, auch wenn du es dir noch so sehr wünscht. Es ist keine Schwäche, dich zu verwandeln.", meinte er aufmunternd.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Beth erstens, keine Angst vor dir hat, sonst wäre sie nicht mehr da. Und zweitens, denke ich nicht, dass sie das Verwandeln als abschreckend empfindet. Im Gegenteil, ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass die veränderten Kontruren, der verschleierte Blick und die Zähne nicht abschreckend auf weibliche Personen wirken. Viele meiner Freshies finden mich erst richtig attraktiv, wenn sie mich verwandelt sehen."

Mick konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Josefs Freshies konnte doch unglaublich die Anziehung entgehen, die er mit seinem jugendlich-unschuldigem Aussehen auf Andere ausübte.

"Soll das heißen, Beth steht auf mein 'Vampirgesicht'?"

"Warum sollte sie denn nicht?"

Darauf wusste Mick keine Antwort. Er hatte sein verwandeltes Gesicht immer als etwas Hässliches, Abschreckendes, Brutales angesehen.

"Warum sollte sie es denn nicht gut finden, dass du dich in ihrer Gegenwart kaum noch beherrschen kannst? Das ist doch die perfekte Methode, einer Frau zu zeigen, was sie mit dir anstellt.", fuhr Josef fort. "Wenn du die Augen starr auf sie gerichtet hälst und dich dann verwandelst."

Seine Augen wurden hell und Mick konnte die Veränderung an dem Vampir praktisch fühlen. Josef ging auf Mick zu, die Augen starr auf ihn gerichtet.

"Und dann deine Fänge entblöst, sie voller Hunger anschaust."

Er praktizierte, was er sagte und versetzte Mick damit in eine ungeahnte Unruhe. Es machte ihn beinahe lächerlich nervös, seinen Freund so auf sich zukommen zu sehen. Eingeschüchtert von der Intensität seiner Gefühle machte er einen Schritt zurück.

"Deine Krallen vorsichtig über ihre Haut fahren lässt, sie als dein markierst und dann ihr Blut von den Armen leckst."

Mick war wie erstarrt, als er Josefs Krallen auf seinen Armen fühlte. Zum Ablecken seines Blutes kam er jedoch nicht, da sich Micks Haut um die oberflächlichen Kratzer sofort wieder regenerierte.

"Du dich dann über sie beugst, und ihr sagst, wie wild sie dich macht."

Mick spürte Josefs Mund an seinem Ohr, dann einen scharfen Schmerz, als sich seine Fänge in das weiche Fleisch seines Ohrläppchens bohrten.

Heiser lachend zog sich Josef von seinem Freund zurück und ging durch das Zimmer.

"Du schaffst das schon!", warf er seinem Freund aufmunternd entgegen. "Nutze deine Stärken um sie zu verführen!" Damit verschwand er aus dem Büro.

Mick starrte noch einige Minuten auf die leere Blutkonserve, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Manchmal hatte Josef wirklich direkte Arten, ihm etwas zu sagen, wunderte er sich.

***

Als Beth an diesem Abend die Tür zu ihrem Apartment aufschloss, war sie müde und ausgelaugt.

Die Nacht mit den beiden Vampiren und dem Streit mit Josh, war jetzt vier Tage her und in dieser Zeit hatte Maureen sie mit Arbeit nur so bombadiert. Den Großteil des Tages hatte sie in der Redaktion von Buzz Wire über Recherchen und Statistiken verbracht oder stand für ds Internetnachrichtenportal vor der Kamera. Zwar waren es weder wirklich wichtigen Themen, noch spannende Fälle, die Beth bearbeitete, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war die ständige Abwesenheit ihrer Gedanken nicht an Maureen vorbei gegangen.

Beth vermutete, dass dies die Art ihrer Freundin war, sich um sie zu kümmern, sie so mit Arbeit zuzuladen, dass ihr keine Zeit blieb, Mist zu bauen.

Gedankenversunken schob sie dir Tür auf, ließ den Schlüssel auf die Ablage im Flur fallen und schubste die Tür hinter sich mit dem Fuß zu. Ihren Mantel hing sie auf die Gaderobe, ihre Arme schmerzten bei der Bewegung. Auch ihr Rücken und ihr Kopf waren alles andere als schmerzfrei nach Tagen über dem Laptop gebeugt. Doch so erschöpft sie auch körperlich war, was ihr wirklich zu schaffen machte, war ihre jetztige Situation.

Zwar hatte sie der Sonntag mit Mick aufgebaut und ihr Hoffnung gegeben, dass er sich in Sachen "Hilfe-ich-bin-ein-gefährlicher-Vampir" Komplex gebessert hatte, doch bisher hatte sie keine Zeit gefunden, das genauer herauszufinden. Der einzige Kontakt, der zwischen ihnen bestand waren einige Sms, in denen Beth erklärte, warum sie sich nicht melden konnte und wahrscheinlich die Buzz Wire Videos, die Mick an seinem Rechner mit verfolgte.

Auch zu Josh hatte sie keinen großen Kontakt gehabt. Nach ihrem doch recht heftigen Streit musste er eine Tasche mit den wichtigsten Sachen gepackt haben, denn als sie in ihren Schrank sah, fehlten einige Sachen und seine Lieblingsjacke hing auch nicht mehr über dem Stuhl, wo er sie sonst zu ihrer Verärgerung immer liegen ließ.

Am Montag hatte er sie dann auf der Arbeit angerufen und gesagt, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte, er würde einige Tage bei einem Freund verbringen. Er hielt es für das Beste, wenn sie erst einmal etwas Abstand zu einander hätten, um zu erkennen, wie wichtig ihnen der jeweils andere wäre.

Zwar hatte Beth eine dunkle Vorahnung, wie sein Befund aussehen würde, doch sie hatte nur ergeben zugestimmt, unfähig die Kraft zu einem Widerspruch aufzubringen.

Ihr war bewusst, wie feige es war, Josh aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch ihre Gedanken und Gefühle drehten sich momentan nur um Mick und die zwangsweise um die Arbeit.

Nachdem sie die Post durchgesehen und für unwichtig befunden hatte, ließ sich Beth ein heißes Bad ein, um sich von dem langen Arbeitstag zu erholen. Warum sie nach einer halben Woche bereits so geschafft war, konnte sie sich nicht logisch erklären. Vielleicht würde das Bad sie ein wenig entspannen und sie konnte ihre Gedanken etwas ordnen.

Während das Wasser einlief, schloss sie ihren Laptop an das Ladegerät an, um später weiter arbeiten zu können und tauschte ihre Kleidung gegen einen weitaus bequemeren Bademantel. Ihre Kopfschmerzen versuchte sie mit einer Aspirin zu bekämpfen, doch gegen Rücken- und Nackenschmerzen musste sie wohl oder übel auf die Wirkung des heißen Bades hoffen.

Einige Minuten später lag Beth lang ausgestreckt in ihrer Badewanne. Ihr Körper war vollkommen in dem Schaum, den sie verwendet hatte, versunken und sie schloss genüsslich die Augen. Das warme Wasser um ihren Körper fühlte sich unglaublich gut an und wärmte sie zudem etwas auf. Ihre Muskeln lockerten sich nach und nach und erlaubten es ihr, sich zu entspannen.

Allmählich flogen ihre Gedanken davon und sie malte sich aus, wie sich ihre Zukunft zum Guten hin entwickeln könnte. Sie könnte bei BuzzWire wieder mit einem normalen Arbeitspensum arbeiten, ab und zu live berichten und mit Mick zusammen für Berichte recherchieren und an Tatorten herumschnüffeln, wie sie es bereits schon so oft getan hätte. Und nach der Arbeit würden sie und Mick dann,... herrlich.

Aber Beth wusste, dass sie das nicht so einfach haben konnte.

Zuerst einmal war da Josh. Zwar konnte sie nicht sagen, dass sie ihn in den letzten Tagen vermisst hatte, noch wusste sie mit Sicherheit zu sagen, dass sie ihn noch liebte, aber es waren definitiv noch Gefühle für ihn da. Immerhin hatte sie ein Jahr mit ihm zusammengelebt. Hatte ihn geliebt.

Erst nach einigen Minuten bemerkte sie, dass sie bezüglich Josh in ihren Gedanken bereits in der Vergangenheitsform sprach.

Sollte sie die Beziehung wirklich beenden?

Natürlich war es tröstend, nach der Arbeit nicht in eine leere Wohnung kommen zu müssen, zu wissen, dass man geliebt wurde. Doch war das noch Liebe? Am Anfang ihrer Beziehung hatte Beth in josh Nähe jedes Mal Schmetterlinge im Bauch gehabt. Sein Lächeln war ansteckend gewesen. Sie hatten alles miteinander geteilt. Doch über die Monate war die Arbeit den beiden immer wichtiger geworden, hatte ihre gemeinsame Freizeit auf ein Minimum reduziert, sodass sie sich teilweise tagelang nicht oder flüchtig sahen. Nach und nach hatten sie sich auseinander gelebt.

So traurig es auch wahr, Beth wusste, dass sie Josh nicht mehr liebte. Natürlich fühlte sie sich mit ihm verbunden, aber es wäre nicht fair, ihn an sich zu binden, wenn sie wusste, dass ihre Beziehung zu nichts führen würde. Ja, Beth war fest entschlossen, Josh verdiente einen klaren Abschluss - sie würde sich von ihm trennen.

Das Wasser war bereits abgekühlt und Beth ließ noch einmal Warmes nach, nachdem sie ein Drittel des Wassers hatte ablaufen lassen. Der Schaum tanzte auf dem vom Zufluss bewegten Wasser hin und her. Sie konnte den Vanillegeruch in der Luft ausmachen und atmete tief ein. Ihre Muskeln waren bereits entspannter und die Rückenschmerzen ließen nach. Zufrieden lehnte sie sich im Wasser zurück und schloss die Augen.

Doch schnell wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück in Richtung Mick.

Das war ihr zweites Problem: Sie musste mich dazu bringen, ihnen beiden eine wirkliche Chance zu geben. Auf keinen Fall durfte er sich wieder von ihr zurückziehen. Sie wusste zwar, warum er Angst hatte, sie zu verletzen, aber dennoch konnte sie es sich nicht vorstellen deswegen auf ihn zu verzichten. Sicherlich, seine Krallen waren scharf, er hatte eine unvorstellbare Kraft und Ausdauer als Vampir. Wenn er es wollte, konnte er sie jederzeit verletzten oder töten. Doch Beth war sich absolut sicher, dass egal was sie tat, Mick keines von beidem jemals freiwillig machen würde. Jedoch bestand jederzeit die Möglichkeit, dass er die Kontrolle verlor.

Bereits bei seinem Biss in der Wüste war Beth erschrocken darüber, wie wenig er von seiner Umwelt mitbekam, als er ihr Blut trank. Er hatte sie gewahnt, dass sie ihn stoppen müsse, doch bis zuletzt hatte Beth nicht daran geglaubt. Dann hatte sie ihn jedoch stoppen müssen, hatte seinen Namen gerufen - auch wenn nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern aus ihrem Hals entwichen war. Während er an ihrem Handgelenk saugte, wirkte er so friedlich, doch auch entschlossen. Auch wenn er sonst sein Blut aus der Blutbank bezog, so konnte Beth sich vorstellen, dass er bei jedem anderen in der Wüste mehr genommen hätte - wohlmöglich bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit seines 'Spenders'.

Aber eben das war der feine Unterschied, der Beth so sicher machte, dass er sie nie ernsthaft verletzen konnte: Er hatte sie damals gerettet und er würde alles dafür geben, dass Beth sicher war. Auch wenn seine Vorstellung einer Rettung anders aussah als ihre. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, was er tun würde, für den Fall, dass er sie sterbend vorfinden würde und er hatte geschwiegen. Sie wusste, dass - solange er noch hasste was er war - niemals bereit wäre, sie zu verwandeln. Weder für ihr Überleben noch für sein Glück. Aber die Reporterin hatte vor, ihm in der nächsten Zeit klar zu machen, wie er sich in einer solchen Situation entscheiden sollte.

Bevor sie starb, wollte sie lieber verwandelt werden.

Ihr eigener Gedanke machte ihr Angst, als sie ihn zu Ende dachte. Bis vor ein paar Monaten hatte sie nicht an die Existenz von Vampiren geglaubt, und nun war sie bereit, selbst zu einem zu werden?

Es schockierte sie, wie schnell sie Mick - und auch Josef - vertraut hatte. Normalerweise dauerte es immer eine gewisse Zeit, bis sie sich jemandem öffnete. Doch bei Mick war alles anders als normal. Er hatte sie gerettet, als sie im schlimmsten Alptraum ihres Lebens steckte und er hatte es in der letzten Zeit mehrfach wiederholt. Sie vertraute ihm blind. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde sie den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm verbringen - ob nun tot oder lebendig.

Doch zunächst musste sie sich erst einmal um Josh kümmern, bevor sie selbst zu einer tiefergehenden Beziehung mit Mick bereit war. Sie war immer ein bodenständiges Mädchen gewesen, das nie verstanden hatte, wie man einen Menschen, der einem etwas bedeutete, betrügen konnte. Und nun hatte sie es selbst getan - gleich mit zwei Männern.

Der Gedanke daran, dass sie noch einmal mit Mick schlafen würde, während sie noch mit Josh zusammen war, bereitete ihr ein unwohles Gefühl im Magen. Nein, sie musste das beenden, denn es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie und Mick nicht mehr voneinander lassen konnten.

Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht dachte sie an ihren letzten gemeinsamen Abend zurück, an dem sie nur knapp dem Unumgänglichen entgangen war. Obwohl sie sich nur geküsst und gestreichelt hatten, war diese Erfahrung doch ebenso befriedigend gewesen, wie der Sex mit ihm und Josef. Versonnen schloss sie die Augen und gab sich den Erinnerungen dieser Nacht hin.

***

Nach dem Bad hatte Beth es sich auf ihrem Lieblingssessel gemütlich gemacht, eine Packung Fertiglassagne auf ihrem Schoss, das Telefon in der Hand. Sie musste Maureen dazu bringen, dass sie wieder ein normales Arbeitspensum bekam, ansonsten würde sie die nächsten Wochen nicht überstehen. Entschlossen wählte sie die Nummer ihrer Chefin aus dem Gedächtnis und wartete auf das Freizeichen. Nach einigen Klingeln hob Maureen schließlich ab.

"Hey Maureen, ich bin's Beth."

"Hi. Wie geht es dir, du sahst ziemlich fertig aus, als du gegangen bist."

"Tja, woran das wohl liegt? Ich bin dir ja wirklich dankbar, dass du mich davon abhalten willst, irgendwelche Fehler zu begehen, aber musst du mir so viel Arbeit aufladen?"

Maureen, die erkennen musste, dass Beth ihre Taktik durchschaut hatte schwieg.

"Ich bin wirklich am Ende und habe noch drei Fälle, die ich bis zum Ende dieser Woche abarbeiten muss."

"Okay, okay. Ich sehe ein, dass es nicht gerade die Beste Methode war, aber du sahst einfach so fertig aus. Ich habe gemerkt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Normalerweise klammerst du dich an die Arbeit, aber in den letzen Wochen..."

"Ich weiß. Tut mir Leid, Maureen. Ich habe momentan einige Sachen, die ich klären muss."

"Und ich nehme nicht an, dass ich dir dabei helfen kann, oder du darüber reden möchtest."

"Richtig geraten. Ich brauche einfach etwas Zeit, das mit mir selbst auszumachen, ja?"

"In Ordnung" räumte ihre Chefin ein "Ich sehe zu, dass Laura dir einige Arbeit abnimmt, okay?"

"Ja, das wäre toll. Danke."

"Pass auf dich auf, Beth."

"Mache ich."

Zufrieden legte Beth auf.

Das wäre erledigt. Nun stand das schwierigere auf dem Programm: Josh anrufen. In ihrem Magen breitete sich ein unwohles Gefühl aus. Sie hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen und nun musste sie ihn anrufen, um sich mit ihm zu verabreden um dann mit ihm Schluss machen zu können. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie das am Telefon machen, auch wenn das vielleicht einfacher gewesen wäre.

Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen und griff erneut zum Telefon, ihr Essen stand mittlerweile vergessen auf dem Tisch.

Es klingelte. Einmal, zweimal. Dann nahm er ab.

"Josh?", Beth hatte Mühe ruhig zu klingen.

"Beth?"

"Ja. Hör zu, wir müssen reden."

"Ja. Allerdings. Es tut..."

"Josh?" unterbrach Beth ihn, sie wollte jetzt keine Entschuldigung von ihm hören.

"Können wir uns heute noch treffen? Es ist wichtig."

"Ehm,... ja, gut. Sag mir wo und wann und ich bin da."

"Im Park. Du weißt schon wo. Gegen neun?"

"Ja, in Ordnung. Ich werde da sein."

Josh wusste, dass Beth den Park meinte, in dem sie oft spazieren gegangen waren und in dem Beths Lieblingsplatz war.

***

Beth zog den Mantel fester um ihre Taille und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Es war kalt hier draußen und sie für diese Jahreszeit eigentlich viel zu dünn angezogen. Sie bereute es, keinen Schal mitgenommen zu haben. Dann bog sie um eine Ecke und ließ die lärmende Straße hinter sich, trat in die abgeschiedene Stille des Parks ein. Nach wenigen hundert Metern hatte sie die Bank erreicht, auf der sie im Sommer Stunden verbracht hatte.

Josh saß bereits darauf.

"Hey.", sagte er sanft und begrüßte sie mit einem zögerlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Hi.", erwiderte Beth ebenfalls kurzangebunden, unschlüssig, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe, Beth."

"Ja, mir auch. Wir waren wohl etwas laut, Mrs. Miller hat mich bereits darauf angesprochen."

Nun wurde es Zeit, dass sie das Gespräch kontrollierte, sonst würde Josh sich noch für andere Sachen entschuldigen und sie um Verzeihung bitten, dass könnte sie nicht ertragen.

"Josh, ich..." - "Beth" begannen sie gleichzeitig.

"Bitte lass mich erst ausreden, ja?", fragte Beth bestimmend.

Josh nickte und ließ sich schließlich auf der Bank nieder, im gebürenden Abstand zu Beth.

"Also, ich...", sie musste schlucken. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, Josh, denke ich nicht, dass wir noch eine Zukunft miteinander haben." Joshs Augen wurden größer. "Wir haben uns in letzter Zeit immer mehr auseinander gelebt und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich das nochmal ändern würde."

"Nagut, wir hatten unsere Probleme in der letzten Zeit..."

"Wir haben uns beide in die Arbeit gestürzt und hatten keine Zeit mehr für den anderen." Beth klang entschlossen.

"Aber wir können das doch ändern,..."

"Wir haben uns nur noch gestritten."

"Ja, weil du mehr Zeit mit diesem Privatdetektiv verbringst, als mit mir!"

Beth schaute betrübt nach unten. "Ja."

"Was ist, Beth?"

Sie schwieg.

"Er ist es, nicht wahr? Du hast was mit ihm und willst deshalb mit mir Schluss machen, habe ich Recht?!"

"Josh, ich...", sie erkannte, dass ihre Chance, auf normalem Wege mit ihm Schluss zu machen, vertan war."Es tut mir Leid."

"Was tut dir Leid? Hast du etwa mit ihm geschlafen?!" Josh war aufgebracht.

"Ich empfinde etwas für ihn, okay? Und je mehr ich über uns nachdenke, desto klarer wird mir, dass meine Gefühle für dich sich in den letzten Monaten verändert haben. Du bist mir immer noch wichtig, Josh, aber ich liebe dich nicht mehr."

Damit war es gesagt. Beth atmete tief ein, schöpfte neue Kraft.

Josh schaute ihr bestürzt entgegen. "Du,...du...wann?"

"Ich weiß es nicht genau, in den letzten Wochen."

"Hast du mich deswegen immer mehr ignoriert? Weil du mich nicht mehr liebst, oder weil du bereits ihn liebst?"

"Ich,..."

"Antworte mir!" Josh wurde immer energischer.

"Josh, ich kann dir momentan noch nicht sagen, warum genau ich nicht weiter machen kann, dass muss ich selbst erst einmal herausfinden. Aber Fakt ist, dass ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen kann, mit dir zusammenzu sein. Es geht einfach nicht mehr. Es tut mir Leid."

Josh schwieg. Dann stand er ruckartig auf, schaute sie eindringlich an

"Ich hole morgen meine Sachen. Tu was du für richtig hälst."

Daraufhin verließ er sichtlich gekränkt den Platz unter der großen Trauerweide und ließ Beth zurück. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Name dieses Baumes einmal so sprichwörtlich zu ihren Gefühlen passen würde.


	10. Ablenkung

KAPITEL 10: Ablenkung

Mick stand gerade in der Küche und goss sich ein frisches Glas Blut ein, als er das Geräusch des Fahrstuhls wahrnahm. Gemächlichen Schrittes ging er in Richtung Tür und erkannte, dass es Beth war, die vor seiner Wohnungstür stand. Noch bevor ihre Hand die Tür berührte, hatte er sie bereits geöffnet und stand ihr, das Glas noch in seiner Hand, gegenüber.

Musternd blickte er an ihr herunter.

Ihre Haare waren vom Wind zerzaust, ihre Wangen vor Kälte gerötet und den dünnen Mantel hatte sie sich um den Körper geschlungen. Sie fror, Mick konnte es sowohl an ihrem Zittern, als auch an ihrer Körpertemperatur ausmachen.

"Du bist kalt, komm rein."

Er drehte sich um und auf dem Weg in die Küche drehte er die Heizung höher. Die Wärme würde ihm zwar nicht sonderlich gut tun, aber Beth musste sich aufwärmen. In der Küchenzeile angekommen, stellte er Wasser auf.

Beth stand derweil unschlüssig in seinem Wohnzimmer, unsicher was sie tun sollte. Nachdem sie bei Josh im Park gewesen war, war sie ziellos durch die Stadt gelaufen, bis ihre Beine sie schließlich wie von selbst zu Micks Wohnung geführt hatten.

"Gib mir deinen Mantel." Mick nahm das Kleidungsstück entgegen, aus dem sie sich pellte. "Auf der Couch liegt eine Decke!", rief er ihr zu, während er ihren Mantel aufhing.

Beth schaute sich um und fand schließlich eine alte, abgenutzte Baumwolldecke und kuschelte sich darin ein, bevor sie sich auf das Sofa niederließ.

"Kaffee oder Tee?"

Die Frage ließ sie schmunzeln, wusste sie doch, dass Vampire weder das eine noch das andere benötigten und Mick es wahrscheinlich nur für sie im Haus hatte.

"Tee."

Allein bei dem Gedanken an ein heißes Getränk wurde ihr wärmer. Während der Vampir in der Küche herum wirtschaftete, zog sie die Decke fester um ihren Körper und schloss die Augen.

"Beth?", fragte Mick einige Minuten später.

"Oh", sie öffnete die Augen, "Tut mir Leid, ich war wohl gerade..."

"Schon klar. Kein Problem." Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber, platzierte eine Tasse Tee auf dem Tisch vor ihr. "Also, warum rennst du quer durch die ganze Stadt?"

Verwundert schaute Beth auf. "Woher weißt du,...?"

"Du bist total durchgefrohren und ich habe kein Auto gehört."

"Ich habe heute mit Josh gesprochen.", begann sie zögerlich.

Mick horrchte auf.

"Es ist vorbei.", sagte sie, den Blick gesenkt.

Mick fühlte die Euphorie in sich aufsteigen, schluckte sie angesichts ihres traurigen Tonfalls jedoch herunter. Beth schien mehr als nur etwas betrübt darüber zu sein. Natürlich verstand Mick, dass es nicht einfach für sie war, doch da war noch etwas anderes.

"Er weiß von uns."

Beth schluckte.

"Er wurde wütend und hat angefangen zu schreien - mir vorgeworfen, mit dir geschlafen zu haben,..." sie brach ab, als ihre Stimme versagte und eine einzelne Träne den Weg über ihre Wange fand.

Mick konnte nicht anders, als sich über den Tisch zu beugen und die Träne mit seinem Daumen aufzuhalten, bevor sie an ihrem Kinn herunter tropfte.

"Hier", er hielt ihr den Tee entgegen.

Dankbar nahm sie die Tasse entgegen. Das heiße Getränk war eine Wohltat für ihren Hals, wärmte sie so, wie die kurze Berührung des Vampirs es innerlich getan hatte.

Ihr Zittern wurde allmählich weniger und sie begann sich etwas aus ihrer Decke zu pellen, die ihren Körper umschloss. Nachdem sie die Tasse geleert hatte, stellte sie sie zurück auf den Tisch, lehnte sich gegen die Lehne der Couch und schloss die Augen.

Die Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit Josh kroch in ihr hoch. Er war wütend. Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Hatte das getan, was sie bei anderen Menschen immer verurteilt hatte.

Dennoch bereute sie nicht, was in jener Nacht geschehen war. Ihre Gefühle für den Vampir waren stärker als das, was sie für Josh empfand. Es wäre ihm gegenüber nicht fair gewesen, weiterzumachen wie bisher. Sich von Josh zu trennen war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Sicher, sie würden beide einige Zeit brauchen, zu verarbeiten, was passiert war. Doch früher oder später würden sie beide die Trennung hinter sich lassen können.

Und genau danach fühlte sie sich heute Abend. Sie wollte nicht alleine in ihrer Wohnung sitzen und Trübsaal blasen, sie wollte nicht über ihre gescheiterte Beziehung nachdenken.

Heute Abend brauchte sie Ablenkung.

Beth öffnete ihre Augen und sah Mick fordernd entgegen.

Mick konnte die aufkommende Hitze in ihr spüren und der Blick der ihn traf brachte auch seine Empfindungen zum Brodeln. Beth sah nicht länger aus wie jemand, der Trost oder Hilfe brauchte.

Sie pellte sich aus ihrer Decke und schmiss sie achtlos auf das Polster neben sich. Ihre Wangen glühten nun vor Hitze und in ihren Augen flammte Begierde.

Mick spürte, wie die Lust begann sich in ihm zu regen und erstarrte. Der Vampir in ihm wollte sich einfach nur auf sie stürzen, sie besitzen. Doch der Mensch in Mick wustte, dass - wenn er ihrem und seinem Verlangen jetzt nachgab - die Ernüchterung am nächsten Morgen groß sein würde. Beth hatte sich gerade erst von Josh getrennt. Also beschränkte sich darauf, ihr einen langen Blick zuzuwerfen, der hoffentlich deutlich machte, wie er empfand. Er konnte und durfte Beth nicht drängen.

Als Beth sah, wie Mick sie ansah, so voller Hunger und Lust, breitete sich die Hitze nun endgültig in ihr aus. Sie konnte nicht mehr ausmachen, ob es die Wirkung des heißen Tees oder die Anwesenheit eines gewissen Vampirs war, der sie so empfinden ließ. Die Hitze in ihr drohte sie zu verbrennen.

"Mick, bitte,...", entfuhr es ihr und sie wusste nicht einmal worum sie da bat. Sollte er sie halten? Sie küssen? Oder sie beißen? Bei dem Gedanken an Micks Fangzähne an ihrem Hals fuhr ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie wollte ihn - Mick. Aber nicht nur Mick St. John - den Menschen, sondern auch Mick - den Vampir.

So ellegant wie möglich stand sie auf und umrundete den flachen Tisch zwischen ihnen. Ihre Augen trafen seine. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und nahm dann allen Mut zusammen. Gekonnt ließ sie ihre Finger über Micks Wange gleiten und saß dann seitwärts auf seinem Schoss.

Mick zog den nicht benötigten Atem scharf ein.

"Was hast du vor, Beth?"

"Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", ihre Stimme klang rau.

"Warum sagst du es mir nicht?", konterte Mick, unsicher wohin Beths Verhalten sie führen würde. So sehr er sie auch wollte, sie konnte doch unmöglich heute Abend, nachdem sie mit Josh Schluss gemacht hatte,...

"Also gut", ihre linke Hand fuhr durch die feinen Locken an seinem Nacken, während die rechte sich um sein Kinn schloss. "Ich werde es dir zeigen." Ihr Gesicht näherte sich dem seinen und ihr hungriger Blick traf Mick.

Als ihre Lippen sich berührten, spürte Mick, wie die Kraft des Vampirs in ihm ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Das Gefühl ihrer seidigen Lippen, die Zunge, die aus ihrem Mund hervorschnellte und an seiner Unterlippe entlang fuhr, machte ihn rasend vor Verlangen. Seine Hände vergruben sich in ihren langen Haaren und zogen sie näher zu sich. Beth öffnete ihren Mund und gewährte Micks forschender Zunge Einlass. Genüsslich erkundete er ihren Mund, bevor sich ihre Zungen wild duellierten.

Mick wusste nicht, wann sie vom einfachen Küssen dazu übergegangen waren, ihre Hände über den Körper des Anderen gleiten zu lassen, doch als Beth versuchte ihn weiter auf die Couch zu drücken und sich auf ihn zu legen, erkannte er, was er tat.

"Beth!"

Entschieden drückte er sie zurück. So erregt er auch war, so gut es sich auch anfühlte. Er konnte das nicht. Zum einen war da die Trennung von Josh, Beth sollte sich nicht in etwas stürzen, dass sie später bereute. Und zum anderen war da immernoch die Angst, sie zu verletzten. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich noch kontrollieren konnte. Die Gefühle in ihm drohten an die Oberfläche zu dringen und den Vampir in ihm zu erwecken. Er konnte Beth dem nicht aussetzen.

"Beth, stopp. Wir dürfen das nicht."

Fragend sah Beth ihn an und er konnte die Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht nicht übersehen.

"Warum nicht?"

"Das weißt du."

"Nein!"

"Beth, bitte! Das kann nicht funktionieren! Du bist ein Mensch und ich,..."

"Fang nicht schon wieder mit dem 'Monster'kram an, Mick!"

Mick wurde ernst: "Aber das ist es, was ich bin."

"Nein, das ist nicht wahr!", beharrte sie auf ihrer Meinung.

"Doch, Beth. Sieh es bitte ein! Ich bin ein Monster!"

"Nicht für mich.", ihre Stimme wurde leiser, sie senkte den Blick.

Mick versteifte sich, als er ihre Hand erneut auf seiner Brust spürte, Beth beruhigend über den Stoff seines T-shirts fuhr.

"Ja, du bist ein Vampir. Ja, du kannst mich mit deiner Kraft verletzen, oder töten. Aber ich weiß, dass du es nicht tust."

Als sie erneut versuchte, ihn zu küssen, sprang Mick auf.

"Nein!" Er sah ihr entgegen. "Wie kannst du sicher sein, dass ich dir nichts antue?"

Seine Stimme war voller Ärger, die Erregung die er nicht ausleben konnte stachelte seine Wut an. "Wie kannst du mir vertrauen?!"

Niedergeschlagen drehte er sich von ihr weg und stellte sich an das große Fenster, sah in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Seine Stimme war jetzt weitaus leiser und klang beinahe depressiv.

"Wie kannst du mir vertrauen, wenn ich mir nicht einmal selbst trauen kann?"

Beth schwieg.

Sie musste erst einmal verarbeiten, wie sich die Situation von einer Sekunde auf die nächste verändert hatte. In dem einen Moment hatte sie noch Micks erregten Körper unter sich gespürt, dann hatte er sie angeschrieen und nun stand er schweigend am Fenster. Ihr war klar, dass sie Mick davon überzeugen musste, dass er keine Gefahr für sie darstellte. Dass sie sogar von dem Gedanken an seine Vampirgestalt weiter erregt wurde.

"Mick."

Keine Antwort.

"Mick, bitte sieh mich an. Du würdest mir nie etwas tun. Du hast mich damals gerettet, anstatt zuzulassen, dass sie mich verwandeld. Du hast mich beschützt und du wirst es immer tun."

Immernoch mit dem Rücken zu ihr, antwortete Mick: "Und wenn es nun an der Zeit ist, dich vor mir selbst zu beschützen?" Er klang verbittert.

"Nein, das brauchst du nicht." Beth erkannte, dass sie so keinen Erfolg haben würde, also ging sie aufs Ganze: "Was ist, wenn ich genau das, was du bist, will???"

Beth hatte mit einer heftigen Reaktion von ihm gerechnet, aber an das, was sie dann folgte überraschte sie.

Mick drehte sich zu ihr. Er hatte sich verwandelt, entblöste seine Fänge und stieß ein lautes Grollen aus, seine Augen leuchteten gefährlich. "Das? Das willst du?!"

Beth nickte zögerlich.

"Das hier?!" Er bewegte sich mit einem unheimlichen Tempo auf sie zu und innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen hatte er Beth gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand gepresst. Seine Hände hielten ihre über ihrem Kopf gefangen, sein Körper war dicht an ihren gepresst.

Angst überrollte Beth und sie musste sich dazu zwingen die Augen zu schließen, um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Es war Mick. Es würde nichts passieren. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete sah sie direkt in Micks verschleierten Blick, der soviel Hunger ausstrahlte, wie sie es bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Die Vampirgestalt so nah an sich zu haben, brachte ihr Herz zum Klopfen. Sie war immernoch aufs Äußerste erregt und es beruhigte sie, dass sie spüren konnte, wie seine Erregung gegen ihren Bauch drückte. Ihn ließ die Situation also auch nicht kalt. Sie zwang sich ruhig zu atmen.

Mick, der noch immer auf eine Antwort wartete, wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er wusste nicht, wie er Beths Blick deuten sollte und hakte erneut nach, seine Fänge gefährlich nahe an ihrem Gesicht.

"Willst du das wirklich?!"

Beth spürte erneut, wie ein Schauer der Erregung durch ihren Körper fuhr. Der Hunger in seinen Augen war nun nicht länger das, was sie von ihm kannte. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich, entblösten eine andere Seite an ihm: Seinen Hunger nach Blut, nach ihr - der Hunger eines Vampirs.

Entgegen aller Logik bereitete ihr das keine Angst, sondern beruhigte sie vielmehr. Er konnte sich endlich hingeben, er selbst sein.

"Ja.", hauchte sie.

Micks Augen wurden größer, er löste sich etwas von ihr, gab ihren Händen soviel Raum, dass sie sich problemlos hätte befreien können, wenn sie es wollte. Immernoch konnte er seine menschlichen Zweifel in sich spüren, doch in diesem Moment fühlte er sich so lebendig wie seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr. Er war vollkommen Vampir.

"Ja, das ist es, was ich will - dich."

Dieses leise in sein Ohr geflüsterte Geständnis dröhnte durch seinen gesamten Körper, verstärkten den Hunger nach ihr und erlaubte es ihm endlich, er selbst zu sein. Das Verlangen sich endlich seinen vampiristischen Trieben hinzugeben wurde in seinen silbrigen Augen deutlich und er konnte den Impuls sich auf sie zu werfen nur schwer unterdrücken. Der Drang, Beths verletzlichen, menschlichen Körper zu besitzen und sie zu seinem zu machen - jeglichen Gedanken an ihren menschlichen Exfreund aus ihrem verletzlichen Körper zu vertreiben wurde überwältigend.

Obwohl ihn diese Gedanken beängstigen, nahm er an, was Beth ihm so offen darbot. Mit einem tiefen Grollen beugte er sich schließlich über sie, seine Augen dunkel vor Verlangen. Als er ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte, den raschen Herzschlag in ihrer Brust, fühlte, wie das Blut in ihr pulsierte, gab es für Mick kein Halten mehr.

***

Beth schloss genüsslich die Augen, als sie Micks talentierte Zunge an ihrer steifen Brustwarze fühlte. Als seine Hände dann immer tiefer an ihem Körper entlang wanderten, stieg ihre Erregung ins Unermässliche. Wie lange sie dieser Folter noch standhalten konnte, wusste sie nicht. Fest stand, dass es ihren Körper ganz schön forderte, von einem Vampir geliebt zu werden.

Nachdem Mick sich im Wohnzimmer bereits auf die eine Art in ihr vergraben hatte, wollte er es nun im Schlafzimmer auf die andere Weise tun. Beth war nicht dazu gekommen, sich über das King-sized Bett in der oberen Etage zu wundern, zu sehr wurden ihre Gedanken von den Nachwirkungen des Bisses gefangen genommen. Anfangs hatte sie Angst verspürt, als sich Micks Fänge in ihre Haut am Hals bohrten. Doch nach und nach hatte sie die sexuelle Energie gespürt, die von seinem Biss ausging und sich - genau wie in der Nacht mit Mick und Josef - ihren Empfindungen hingegeben.

Micks Blutrausch war überwältigend gewesen und aus Angst, zu viel von Beth zu trinken, sie zu sehr zu schwächen, hatte er noch einige Schlucke von seinem normalen Blutvorrat aus der Küche genommen. Nun war er über die auf seinem seit Jahren unbenutzten Bett ausgestreckte Beth gebeugt und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf ihre Bedürfnisse. Noch immer war er verwandelt und wechselte zwischen Händen, Zunge, Mund und Fängen, als er sich an ihrer Haut entlang nach Süden vorarbeitete.

"Mick,...", entfuhr es Beth.

Anscheinend konnte sie seine Folter nicht länger ertragen. Entschlossen legte er sich auf sie, drückte seine Männlichkeit gegen ihren Schoss. Erneut stöhnte sie genüsslich auf und rieb sich schamlos gegen seinen harten Körper. Ihre weiche Haut unter sich zu spüren, den Körper, der sich geschmeidig seinem anpasste bereitete Mick große Anstrengung, sein Verlangen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Sie küssten sich lange und innig. Die anfängliche Zurückhaltung wich einer Leidenschaft, die Mick übermannte.

"Ghhrrr....", der Laut, der ihm entwich, bevor er seine Zähne erneut in ihr Fleisch rammte, ähnelte dem eines knurrenden Hundes.

Micks Schnelligkeit ermöglichte es ihm, sie zu überraschen. Amüsiert lächelte Beth über den Schmerz hinweg, den sie an ihrem Oberschenkel spürte. Sie konnte fühlen, wie das Blut langsam aus ihr wich. Spürte die verlangenden Saugbewegungen des Vampirs an ihrem Bein.

"Mick, bitte.", ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Haare. "Ich,..."

Mick verstand und war mit einer schnellen Bewegung wieder auf Augenhöhe mit der Frau, die drohte ihn wahnsinnig zu machen. Dank seiner Schnelligkeit als Vampir waren die störenden Kleidungsstücke bald von ihren Körpern entfernt und zierten bald den gesamten Raum.

Mick hielt inne, nachdem er seinen nackten Körper vorsichtig auf Beths positioniert hatte. Zu Beths Erstaunen wandelte er sich zu seiner menschlichen Gestalt zurück und schaute ihr eindringlich entgegen.

"Bist du sicher, dass du das willst, Beth?"

Sie nickte und lächelte. "Ja. Ich will dich, Mick."


	11. Kurzweiliges Vergnügen

Kapitel 11: Kurzweiliges Vergnügen

Die Lehne des ledernen Sessels in Josef Konstantins Arbeitszimmer bog nach hinten, als sich der Körper des Mädchens auf ihn drückte.

"Josef, nimm mich, bitte."

Der Vampir war sich bewusst darüber, dass Catherine in diesem Moment wie eine Pornodarstellerin klang, doch in diesem Moment störte er sich nicht daran. Er hatte sich längst verwandelt und seine silbrigen Augen ruhten auf seiner bereitwillig ausgestreckten Beute. Er verfolgte, wie sie ihren engen Minirock ihre Oberschenkel entlang nach oben schob und die strahlend weiße Haut entblöste.

Josef verspürte den Hunger nach Blut, er wollte die warme Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund fließen fühlen. Mit einem Grollen beugte er sich vor, stütze sich mit den Armen auf den Stuhllehnen ab und versenkte seine Fangzähne in der weichen Haut am Hals des Mädchens.

In gewohnter Freshie-Manier stöhnte sie genüsslich auf und krallte sich besitzergreifend an seinem Rücken fest. Ihre Fingernägel waren lang und bohrten sich durch das dünne Seidenhemd in seine Haut, doch Josef spürte es kaum. Seine Vampirinstinkte übernahmen die Kontrolle und er genoss sein 'Mahl'. Immer fordernder saugte er an der Einstichwunde, nahm immer größere Schlucke.

Catherine stöhnte leise auf.

Der Vampir konnte spüren, wie die Kraft aus ihr wich und ließ von ihr ab. Ein wenig Energie brauchte sie noch. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen, als seine Hände ihren Rock vollständig hochschoben und er sich, nachdem ihre Hände gierig seine Hose geöffnet hatten, nehmen konnte, was der Freshie ihm anbot.

Für Josef Konstantin war diese Art von Sex nichts Außergewöhnliches.

Es ging schnell, die Mädchen waren willig und er konnte seine angestaute Erregung ablassen. Die Mädchen wechselten. Josef konnte aus einem breitgefächerten Pool von Freshies wählen, die neben der üblichen Blutdonatur zum größten Teil sofort zu mehr bereit waren. Für sie war es schlichtweg ein Job oder sie waren einfach so fasziniert von Vampiren, dass sie immer wieder zu ihnen kamen.

Einige von ihnen hatten sich Hals über Kopf in den attraktiven Vampir verliebt und schmissen sich regelrecht an ihn. Cathrine war eine von diesen Groupies, wie Josef sie nannte. Sie war keine zwanzig, hatte schneeweiße Haut und feuerrote Haare, eine Mischung die so ziemlich auf jeden Vampir anziehend wirkte.

Doch trotz ihres schlanken Körpers und der attraktiven Erscheinung wollte es Josef heute einfach nicht gelingen, sich vollkommen gehen zu lassen. Während er Catherine nahm, wanderten seine Gedanken zu einer anderen Frau. Eine, die es verdient hatte, von ihm als Frau und nicht als Mädchen betitelt zu werden: Beth.

In den letzten Tagen waren Josefs Gedanken immer mal wieder zu der blonden Schönheit gewandert, unbeeindruckt von seinen Versuchen, die Nacht mit ihr und Mick zu vergessen. Eigentlich sollte sie für ihn nicht mehr als ein einmaliger Freshie und die Freundin seines besten Freundes sein. Er hatte mehrmals versucht, sich das, was er Beth über seine Beweggründe erzählt hatte, selbst einzureden, doch es wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen.

Dennoch war er roh darüber, dass wenigstens sie ihm seine tollküne Vorstellung abgekauft hatte.

Es war etwas anderes, Sex mit ihr zu haben - sie sich mit Mick teilen zu müssen, als der regelmäßige Sex mit einem seiner Freshies. Josef wusste, dass es unsinnig war, sich den Sex mit Beth vorzustellen. Es stand außer Frage, dass er keinen Sex mehr mit ihr haben würde. Falls sein Freund zur Abwechslung einmal auf ihn gehört hatte, so war sie bereits seine.

Bei dem Gedanken an Mick musste Josef lächeln. Der Gesichtsausdruck, als er sich ihm in seinem Büro genähert - ja regelrecht mit ihm geflirtet hatte - war köstlich gewesen. Es machte Spaß, Mick mit seinem Verhalten gegenüber Beth aufzuziehen und Josef ignorierte alle Gefühle, die in Richtung seines Freundes gingen. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie groß das Verlangen gewesen war, in jener Nacht auch ihn zu beißen.

Josef stieß heftiger zu, verfiel in einen raschen Rhythmus. Er war wütend über sich selbst, dass er sich mit solchen Gedanken so quälte. Er sollte sich viel lieber auf seine Geschäfte konzentrieren und zwischendurch einmal richtig feiern und - wie es sich für einen richtigen Vampir gehörte - mehr Wert auf das kurzweilige Vergnügen legen. Schließlich hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Entschlossen bohrte er seine Fänge erneut in das weiche Fleisch, als er spürte, wie Catherines Muskeln kontraktierten. Ihr Blut berauschte ihn. Ja, so sollte sich das Leben eines Vampirs anfühlen.

***

Mick träumte.

In den letzten Wochen hatte er des Öfteren bewusst geträumt - immer war es um Beth gegangen. Sie nackt auf ihm, unter ihm, neben ihm. Beth in allen Variationen. In den letzten Wochen hatten die Beiden vieles ausprobiert, dass ihm Material zum träumen und fantasieren bot. Fast jeden Abend hatten sie zusammen verbracht, nur unterbrochen von einigen Einsätzen für BuzzWire bei Beth und einer Observation bei Mick.

Der Vampir hatte davon geträumt, wie Beth etwas mit ihm tat, was sie bereits ausprobiert hatten, aber auch etwas, was sein Unterbewusstsein sich anscheinend von ihr wünschte.

Alle Träume hatten dazu geführt, dass er schweratmend und hocherregt in seinem Kühlschrank aufgewacht war. Meist schweißgebadet. Immer wieder war ihm bewusst geworden, dass es manchmal doch nicht so gut war, eine angeregte Phantasie zu besitzen, sonders keine, die von der hübschen Beth Turner angeregt wurde.

Doch heute war sein Traum in eine etwas andere Richtung verlaufen.

Wieder hatte er eine gemeinsame Nacht vor Augen gehabt - doch dieses Mal die mit Josef. Während er in der eisigen Luft seines Gefrierschrankes lag und versuchte, seine Erregung zu bekämpfen, ließ er seine Gedanken zu dem Traum zurück wandern.

Nachdem Josef und er Beth entkleidet hatten, war seine eigene Erregung minütlich gewachsen, bis er glaubte an ihr verbrennen zu müssen. Das Gefühl Beth zu befriedigen und ihre Lust zu steigern war unglaublich gewesen, doch über allen Hochgefühlen hing der dunkle Schatten seiner eigenen, unbefriedigten Erregung.

Als er glaubte es kaum noch aushalten zu können, hatte Josefs Hand wie zufällig seinen Rücken gestreift und ihn aufzucken lassen. Diese eine Berührung hatte ihn wieder etwas auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt und ihm war bewusst geworden, dass er keine Chance bekommen würde seine aufgestaute Erregung an diesem Abend loszuwerden.

Schließlich hatte er sich seinem Schicksal ergeben und sich wieder voll und ganz auf Beths Bedürfnisse konzentriert.

Doch die Erinnerung an das wohlige Gefühl, das er jedes Mal verspürt hatte, wenn sich Josefs und sein Körper berührt hatten, sandte nun Röte in seinen Kopf.

Stöhnend wischte er sich mit seiner kühlen Hand über die erhitzte Stirn und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Diese Gefühle, die er für Josef hatte, mussten auf die Tatsache zurückzuführen sein, dass sie beide zu dem Zeitpunkt verwandelt waren und sich um ein und denselben Menschen 'kümmerten' - nur so war das zu erklären.

Waren zwei Vampire auf engem Raum zusammen, so war es natürlich, dass sich eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen aufbaute. Kannten sich dann diese Vampire und hatten sie so viel miteinander erlebt wie Josef und er, so war das noch verständlicher.

Doch Mick wurde sich bewusst darüber, dass da mehr war. Zwischen ihnen herrschte ein Band, eine Verbindung.

Es war Josef gewesen, der ihn aus dem dunklen Loch der Verzeiflung gezogen hatte, nachdem er Coraline getötet hatte - oder geglaubt hatte, sie getötet zu haben.

Es war Josef, der ihm verdeutlichte, dass ein Vampirleben nicht nur aus dem Kampf um Blut bestehen musste.

Josef, der ihm half - ihn durch fünfzig Jahre seines Daseins begleitete.

Sie waren Freunde und seine Anwesenheit beruhigte ihn. Das war völlig normal.

Aber seit wann und warum erregte sie ihn auch???

Mick schüttelte den Kopf und schwang sich aus seinem Nachtlager. Das war unmöglich. Es musste die Situation gewesen sein. Beth, die ihn erregte und Josef der ihm zeigte, dass es okay war seine dunkle Seite zu zeigen, sie zu beißen und mit ihr zu schlafen.

In der Küche öffnete er den Kühlschrank und griff nach einem Blutbeutel. Das Blut würde seine Sinne schärfen und seinen Verstand beruhigen.

Josef und er waren Freunde, nichts weiter. Beth war es, die ihn erregte.

***

Am nächsten Abend lag Mick zufrieden neben einer ruhig schlafenden Beth. Sie hatte sich die dünne Bettdecke nur bis zur Hüfte gezogen, sodass sein Blick über ihren wohlgeformten Körper wandern und er einmal mehr ihre milchigen Brüste bewundern konnte.

Mick bemühte sich ruhig zu liegen, denn ihr Schlaf war nicht besonders tief, sodass er jedes Mal seine Mühe hatte nach einigen Stunden des 'gekühlten Schlafes', wieder ins Bett zu klettern, ohne sie zu wecken.

Er betrachtete sie in aller Ruhe. Ihre Haare umrahmten das Gesicht, auf dem ein friedlicher Ausdruck lag. Sie wirkte beinahe unschuldig, rein. Doch der Vampir war sich bewusst darüber, dass Beth Turner – nach dem was sie mit ihm angestellt hatte - alles andere war als unschuldig.

Er hatte Beth Turner nackt vor sich, so wie es in den Nächten der letzen Wochen tatsächlich immer gehabt hatte. Sie hatte sich von ihm berühren, küssen, halten und beißen lassen. Sie hatten jeden Abend im Bett verbracht und die gemeinsame Zeit genossen. Nach anfänglichem Zögern war Mick schließlich soweit gegangen, dass er sie nicht nur biss, sondern auch von ihr trank. Kleine Schlucke, nie zu viel - nur um seinen Bluthunger zu stillen und ihr eine weitere Befriedigung zu ermöglichen.

Der Vampir in ihm liebte ihre weiche Haut, den Geschmack ihres Blutes, ihren unverkennbaren Duft, und das Gefühl ihrer aufkommenden Erregung. Der Mensch in ihm liebte ihre Stimme, ihre Art ihn jedes Mal von neuem zu verführen und ihre gesamte Art. Beide Seiten an ihm liebten ihre langen, blonden Haare, ihre feinen Gesichtszüge und ihre Augen, in denen er jedes Mal zu versinken drohte.

Kurzum: Mick hatte sich in sie verliebt.

Keiner von beiden hatte bisher über seine Gefühle geredet, keiner von beiden hatte über ihre Beziehung sprechen wollen. So wie es war, fühlte es sich richtig an. Worte waren nicht nötig. Die Tatsache, dass sie ein Mensch und er ein Vampir war, hatte er über die letzten Wochen erfolgreich aus seinem Bewusstsein vertreiben können.

Beth wusste, dass ein normales Beziehungsleben mit langen Spaziergängen, Picknick in der Sonne oder Essengehen in schicken Restaurants mit einem Vampir wie Mick nicht möglich war. Es störte sie nicht, dass sie ihre Zeit nur nach Sonnenuntergang miteinander verbrachten, auch wenn Maureen bereits mehrmals ihre Müdigkeit bemängelt hatte.

Mick wusste darum, aber er wollte ihr wengistens etwas 'Normales' bieten und hatte sie an einem Abend in ein Restaurant ausgeführt. Dass er nichts essen wollte, sondern ihr nur zusah, war natürlich unangenehm aufgefallen, aber er war bereit seinen Ruf in den Restaurants der Stadt für Beths kulinarisches Vergnügen aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Ansonsten verbrachten sie die Abende im Bett oder auf der Couch. Zu groß war das Interesse am Körper des Anderen, als dass sie ihre Finger hätten bei sich lassen können. Mick lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Beths Neugierde, die sich bei der Reporterin nicht nur beruflich äußerte.

Wie Beth seine dunkle Seite so schnell zu akzeptieren verstand, war ihm unerklärlich. Sie berührte ihn, wenn er verwandelt war. Ihr schien es nichts auszumachen, dass sein Gesicht verzerrt, seine Augen verklärt und seine Zähne scharf waren.

Sie küsste Mick den Vampir mit der gleichen Hingabe, wie sie Mick dem Menschen tat. Manchmal glaubte er sogar spüren zu können, wie ihre körperliche Begierde stieg, sobald er sich verwandelte. Vielleicht hatte Josef Recht und Frauen erregte der Gedanke, mit einem Vampir zu schlafen, doch mehr, als der an Sex mit einem ‚gewöhnlichen' Menschen.

Beth drehte sich herum und murmelte ihm, noch halb im Schlaf, entgegen.

"Mogrnn."

"Guten Morgen.", er küsste sie auf die Stirn und strich ihr eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während er seine Gedanken zu verdrängen versuchte.

"Hey.", gelang es ihr dann schließlich ein wenig lebendiger. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen und küsste ihn sanft. Aus einem anfänglichen kurzen Guten-Morgen-Kuss wurde wie immer mehr, bis Beth plötzlich abbrach. "Wie spät ist es?"

"Gleich Acht." Mick ahnte, dass sie in die Redaktion musste.

"Verdammt! Maureen wollte mich noch vor der Arbeit sprechen."

"Das wird wohl nichts mehr."

Sie überschlug die Zeit, die Beth brauchen würde, bis sie auf der Arbeit angekommen war.

"Stimmt."

"Dann kannst du ja auch hier bei mir bleiben. Spät dran bist du sowieso." Mick war nicht gewillt sie gehen zu lassen und schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper. Es gab Momente, in denen er sich mit Beth wie ein liebeskranker Teenager fühlte.

"Schlauberger!" Beth kniff ihm in die Seite. "Lass mich hoch, ich muss los."

"Spar dir die Dusche, dann hast du noch zehn Minuten." Der Vampir küsste ihren Hals entlang.

"Haha."

"Bitte." Seine Augen blickten ihr flehend entgegen.

"Mick! Ich muss los!"

"Nur noch ein bisschen..."

"Nicht ein bisschen. Ich brauche sowieso schon immer fünf Minuten länger vor dem Spiegel als sonst."

"Du siehst auch so schön aus.", verteidigte sich Mick.

"Ja, ich bin sicher, dass werden meine Kollegen auch sagen, wenn sie die Bisswunden an meinem Hals sehen." Beth musste lachen, als Mick sich auf sie rollte.

Seine Augen verklärten sich und die Fänge stießen aus seinem Kiefer.

"Meinst du die hier?" Damit ließ er seine Zähne auf ihre Haut nieder und drückte leicht, sodass ein Tropfen ihres warmen Blutes an die Oberfläche stieß.

"Mick!"

"Oder den hier?" Sein Mund wanderte auf die andere Seite ihres Halses.

"Mick, ich muss zu Arbeit!"

Entschlossen kämpfte sich Beth aus seinen Armen und stand auf. Auf dem Weg ins Bad sammelte sie die am Vorabend wild verstreuten Kleidungsstücke wieder ein.

Mick verwandelte sich enttäuscht und entschloss sich ebenfalls auszustehen.

"Du kannst ja wieder sagen, dass du in einen Maschendrahtzaun gefallen bist. Die Ausrede fand ich schon ziemlich orginell!", rief er ihr ins Bad nach.

"Haha!"


	12. Abwechslung von der Routine

***

KAPITEL 12: Abwechslung von der Routine

„Mick?" Beth saß im Schneidersitz auf der Couch in ihrem Apartment und bearbeitete die Tasten ihres Laptops, als der Vampir das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Ja?"

„Warum geben sich Vampire mit menschlichen Frauen zufrieden?"

Die Frage traf Mick so unvermittelt, wie es der plötzliche Regenguss es vor einigen Stunden getan hatte, der ihn völlig durchnässt hatte, als er sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zu Beth gemacht hatte. Die gerade erst genommene Dusche musste seine Gedanken benebelt haben.

„Was?", er schluckte.

„Na warum schlaft ihr mit Menschen, wenn ihr doch Vampire haben könnt?"

„Ehm,..."

Mick wusste nicht genau, was er Beth antworten sollte. Es war nicht gerade so, dass er keine Vampire kannte, die mit ebenfalls verwandelten Frauen schliefen. Doch warum genau der eine das eine bevorzugte und der andere etwas anderes, das wollte er Beth nicht unbedingt erklären müssen.

„Eigentlich ist das wie bei euch Menschen.", begann er zögerlich. „Es gibt Unterschiede. Der eine mag es so, der andere so."

Beths Gedanken hatten sich wieder einmal verselbstständigt, als sie einen Bericht für BuzzWire geschrieben hatte. Schließlich war sie bei der Frage angelangt und sie wollte ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen.

Mit Micks Antwort gab sie sich jedoch nicht zufrieden: „Na da muss doch noch etwas Anderes sein. Mit Vampiren könntet ihr doch viel anders umgehen. Müsstet keine Angst haben, sie zu verletzen. Könntet euch gehen lassen..."

Mick wusste, auf was Beth anspielte. Er hatte sich beim Sex nie vollkommen gehen lassen. Sicher, im Gegensatz zu seinen anfänglichen Versuchen, hatte er sich deutlich verbessert, doch noch immer hielt er die meiste Energie – und vorallem seine Kraft – zurück, um Beth nicht zu verletzen.

„Ja, das stimmt schon. Aber manchmal ist eben genau das Gegenteil spannend. Vampire sind es gewohnt, in bestimmten Situationen ihre Triebe kontrollieren zu müssen,..."

„Also sind Menschen eine Herausforderung für euch?" Beth blieb absichtlich bei der unpersönlichen Anrede, um Mick nicht unnötig zu bedrängen.

„Ja. Mehr aber auch nicht."

Mick musste grinsen, als er ihren verstörten Blick sah.

„Unsinn!", er setzte sich zu ihr, nahm ihr den Laptop von den Knien und stellte ihn in sicherer Entfernung auf den breiten Tisch.

„Das war ein Scherz, Beth. Keine Sorge, du bist mehr als eine Herausforderung."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, strich liebevoll an ihrer Wange entlang.

„Die Geschmäcker sind verschieden – und ich mag nunmal deinen Geschmack." Mit einem Grinsen ließ er seinen Mund auf ihren nieder und Beth ließ sich von seinem leidenschaftlichen Kuss einlullen.

Noch während Mick sie küsste, wanderten ihre Gedanken weiter. Eine Herausforderung also. Die Neugierde der Reporterin wurde geweckt. Sie löste sich von ihm und fragte gespannt: „Und hast du denn ab und zu gar nicht den Drang, einmal richtig Vampir zu sein? So wie,...Josef?"

Mick blickte sie erstaunt an. Er war immer wieder überrascht, wie direkt Beth sein konnte.

„Du meinst, ob ich Lust auf Sex mit Vampiren habe?"

Sie nickte.

„Nachdem mich Coraline in unserer Hochzeitsnacht verwandelt hat, nein. Aber in den letzten fünfzig Jahren ergab sich schon die ein oder andere Gelegenheit." Mick war es unangenehm mit Beth über sein Sexleben zu sprechen.

„Also hast du mit Vampiren geschlafen." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Er nickte, unfähig sie zu belügen.

„Schon gut." Sie hob sein Kinn an und platzierte einen schnellen Kuss auf seinen Lippen. „Du hast ein langes Leben hinter dir. Niemand verlangt von dir Enthaltsamkeit."

Micks Erinnerung an vergangene Partner schwirrten durch seinen Kopf. Coraline, einige Freshies in seiner Vampirjugend, als er das wahre Leben eines Vampirs noch nicht verstanden hatte. Dann einige hübsche, starke Vampirfrauen. Und... Josef.

Mick wurde warm. Seine Körpertemperatur lag normalerweise deutlich unter der eines Menschen, doch nun fühlte er die Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Seine jugendliche Neugierde und das Bedürfnis als Vampir alles neu zu entdecken, hatten dazu geführt, dass er mit seinem eigentlichen Mentor – Coraline hatte ihm kaum etwas gezeigt, dass ein Vampir wissen musste – geschlafen hatte. Der Gedanke daran war sowohl erregend als auch erschreckend.

Er musste sich daran erinnern, dass er neben Beth saß und gerade an den Sex mit seinem jetzt besten Freund dachte.

Nun, die beiden hatten nicht unbedingt das, was man als normalen Sex bezeichnete, miteinander geteilt. Es war wesentlich aggressiver, härter, schneller und brutaler abgelaufen. Ein flüchtiges Reiben der Körper, ein kräftiger Druck gegen eine kühle Wand, heiße Kämpfe um die Vorherrschaft und das Schlagen der Fangzähne aufeinander. Bisse, schnelle Bewegungen, Gewalt.

Zwei männliche Vampire teilten normalerweise nichts Romantisches, wirklich Intimes miteinander. Sex war da eher ein weiterer Weg, ihre körperliche Kraft unter Beweiß zu stellen und dem Anderen seine Macht zu demonstrieren.

Diese Art des Aggressionsabbaus war jedoch bald von Micks Schuldgefühlen gegenüber dem, was er Coraline angetan hatte ersetzt. Der junge Vampir hatte sich zurückgezogen, nachdem er die Welt der Untoten richtig kennengelernt hatte. Alles, was typisch für Vampire war, erschien ihm kalt, brutal und gefühllos. So ein Wesen hatte er nicht sein wollen.

Was blieb, war die enge Freundschaft zu Josef. Die Beiden hatten nie ein Wort über ihre gemeinsame Zeit verloren. Mick hatte nicht vor, das nun zu ändern.

„Mick?" Beth konnte erkennen, dass Mick gerade angestrengt nachdachte und es hatte ihr alle Mühe gekostet, ihren Mund zu halten, doch nun hielt sie es nicht länger aus.

„An was denkst du?"

„Ehm. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das wissen solltest."

Er stand auf. Mick konnte Beth unmöglich erzählen, dass die gemeinsame Nacht nicht seine erste mit Josef Konstantin gewesen war. Er kannte Beth gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie Josef ausfragen würde, sobald sie davon erfuhr. Josef hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren, er würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen – keine Angenehme Vorstellung unter Vampiren.

„Es gibt Sachen, die wir Vampire lieber für uns behalten sollten."

Beleidigt schaute sie ihm entgegen. Mick schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Nein."

Beth erkannte, dass sie in diesem Moment nicht weiter kommen würde. Eventuell ja später.

***

„Mick?"

„Versuch es erst gar nicht."

„Aber..."

„Nein."

„Mhmm.", grummelte Beth in sein Haar.

Sie lag hinter ihm, hatte ihren Körper an seinen gepresst. Seine kühle Haut war wunderbar angenehm auf ihrem erhitzten Gesicht.

Den gesamten Abend über hatte sie der Gedanke an Mick mit anderen Vampiren nicht losgelassen. Es war durchaus angenehm, sich Mick mit einem anderen seiner Art vorzustellen. Sie hatte wilden, rauen Sex vor Augen. Komischerweise war es immer ein männlicher Vampir, der Mick berührte, ihn auf den Boden zog – ihn nahm und sich von ihm nehmen ließ. Vermutlich ließ ihre Eifersucht den Gedanken an andere Frauen nicht zu.

Das Gesicht des Vampirs wurde deutlicher, desto mehr sie sich die Situation vorstellte. Braune, kurze Haare, feingeschnittenes Kinn, schmaler Kopf – Josef.

Beth zog erschrocken die Luft ein und hob den Kopf von der Bettdecke.

„Alles in Ordnung?", Mick sah ihr beunruhigt entgegen.

„Ja. Schon okay. Mir ist nur etwas eingefallen." Versuchte Beth Mick und sich zu beruhigen.

„Etwas Wichtiges?"

„Nein. Nur etwas, was ich Maureen fragen wollte." Sie schloss über diese Lüge die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.

„Gute Nacht."

Mick drehte sich zu ihr um und umschloss ihren Körper mit seinen Armen.

„Schlaf schön.", antwortete der Vampir, obwohl er wusste, dass er in dem warmen Bett keinen Schlaf finden würde.

***

In der Nacht erwachte Beth aus einem erotischen Traum.

Sie hatte sich in Micks Apartment wiedergefunden, zwischen den beiden Vampiren. Doch anstatt, dass sich die beiden auf sie konzentrierten, hatten sie nach und nach begonnen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem jeweils anderen Vampir zu widmen.

Schon bald hatte Beth sich als Beobachterin wiedergefunden. Von einem Sessel aus hatte sie Mick und Josef auf Micks King-Size Bett beobachtet.

Das Schauspiel, das sich zwischen den beiden Männern abgespielt hatte, wirkte faszinierend auf Beth. Sie hatte niemals zuvor Phantasien über zwei Männer gehabt, war immer mit einem zufrieden gewesen.

Wieso fand sie den Gedanken an Josef und Mick im Bett anregend und nicht abschreckend???

Sie fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über ihre erhitzte Stirn. Der Traum hatte ihre Libido in Aufruhr versetzt und sie unbefriedigt zurückgelassen.

Beth beschloss etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Sie öffnete die Augen und suchte den Raum nach einer Spur von Mick ab. Nichts. Vermutlich war er, nachdem sie eingeschlafen war, in seinen Tiefkühlschrank umgezogen.

Entschlossen stand die blonde Frau auf und betrat das Nebenzimmer. Der Deckel des Schrankes war besetzt von kleinen Eikristallen und sie konnte das leise Burmmen der Elektronik ausmachen. Sie trat näher.

Mick lag, die Augen geschlossen, die Arme locker neben seinem Körper, nackt in dem eisigen Behältnis. Er wirkte friedlich, ruhig und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, der danach aussah, dass er in diesem Moment des Schlafes völlig zufrieden mit sich selbst war.

„Mick?" Sie klopfte vorsichtig gegen das kalte Glas. Der Vampir öffnete die Augen.

Beth öffnete zögerlich die Glasabdeckung und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

Fragend schaute Mick sie an.

„Komm!"

Ohne weitere Fragen stieg Mick aus dem Eisschrank. Was immer Beth wollte, sie hatte sicher einen Grund, ihn zu wecken. Noch benebelt vom Schlaf, nahm er ihre Erregung erst wahr, als sie sich mit ihrem Körper an ihn presste.

„Ahhhh!", Beth schrie auf und stieß sich von ihm ab. „Du bist eiskalt!"

„Ja. Was erwartest du denn, ich bin gerade aus einem Kühlschrank gestiegen." Er schmunzelte, als er beobachten konnte, wie sie angestrengt nachdachte, ihre Stirn sich in Falten zog. Dann drehte sie sich um und zog ihn an seiner Hand hinter sich her.

„Was hast du vor?"

"Dich auftauen.", war alles, was sie sagte.

Energisch zog sie ihn hinter sich die Treppe hinunter, ins Badezimmer. Dort löste sie sich von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Mick schaute ihr fasziniert zu, als sie ihm mit verführerischem Blick entgegen sah, während sie die Träger ihres Negligés herunter schob. Der feine Stoff glitt an ihrer Haut hinunter und gab zuerst ihre feingeschnittenen Schlüsselbeine und dann ihre milchigen Brüste frei, bis er schließlich auf ihrer Hüfte ruhte.

Micks Atem ging schneller. Auch wenn er ihn nicht benötigte, so hatte er sich diese menschliche Eigenart über die Jahre wieder angewöhnt. Beth war wunderschön. Ihre zarte Haut, die im fahlen Licht des Raumes glänzte,…

„Was ist? Kommst du jetzt duschen?", Beths Stimme klang belustigt, als sie sich schließlich vollkommen aus ihrer Kleidung pellte und hinter die Abtrennung seiner Dusche trat.

Ohne zu Zögern folgte er ihr.

Beth stand bereits unter dem Strahl - das Wasser auf heiß gedreht, die Augen genüsslich geschlossen, den Kopf nach hinten gebogen.

Mick beobachtete, wie die Tropfen auf ihre Stirn trafen, sich an ihrem Gesicht entlang den Weg nach unten suchten. Beths Haare wurden unter dem Wasser dunkler und hingen ihr feucht auf Hals und Dekoltee.

Hungrig fuhr sich Mick mit der Zunge über seine eisigen Lippen. Obwohl ihm angenehm kühl war und er sich so am wohlsten fühlte, trat er zu Beth unter das warme Wasser. Für einige Zeit würde er die Wärme schon aushalten können.

Dampf stieg auf und hüllte die Beiden in einen bläulichen Schleier, ausgehend von der indirekten Beleuchtung hinter ihnen.

Micks Hände legten sich auf Beths Schultern, fuhren an ihren Armen hinunter an ihre Taille, wo er fester zu packte und sie an sich zog. Ihre Erregung war für ihn nun unübersehbar. Er beugte sich vor und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Hast du von etwas Speziellem geträumt?", raunte er leise in ihr Ohr.

Beth murmelte bestätigend vor sich hin.

„Was möchtest du?", fragte er verführerisch – wach von der Wärme und bereit, Beth das zu geben, wonach sie sich offensichtlich sehnte.

Beth brauchte keine Worte, um sich ihm verständlich zu machen. Sie öffnete die Augen und drehte ihren Hals so, dass Mick einen besseren Zugang fand.

Sekundenbruchteile später war der Vampir verwandelt und seine Zähne bohrten sich in ihr weiches Fleisch.

„Mhmmm... Mick..."

Der Vampir saugte an der frischen Wunde, knabberte und küsste. Dann leckte er über sie, sodass sie schneller verheilte und biss einige Zentimeter tiefer erneut zu.

Die neckenden Bisse – teils mit den Fängen, teils mit seinen natürlichen Zähnen - steigerten Beths Erregung und nach Erlösung suchend ließ sie eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine fahren. Doch Mick schob sie beiseite und ersetzte sie durch seine eigene.

„Na na na, dafür hast du doch mich." Seine Augen schienen zu leuchten, als er an ihr herunterfuhr.

Beth schloss genüsslich die Augen und griff zur Seite, um sich an dem metallenden Griff festhalten zu können. Sie spürte, wie ihre Knie augenblicklich weich wurden, als sie zusätzlich zu dem heißen Wasser auch Micks Zunge an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle spürte.

Die junge Frau hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten und lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihr. Die Kälte, die dadurch auf ihren Körper traf, machte ihr nichts mehr aus und auch Micks Körper begann sich unter Dusche langsam zu erwärmen.

Kleine Lichter flackerten vor ihrem geschlossenen Auge. Die Empfindungen überrollten sie ebenso heftig, wie der erneute Biss von Mick – dieses Mal auf der empfindlichen Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels.

Mick arbeitete sich erneut an ihrem grazilen Körper hoch, plazierte hier und da feuchte Küsse, bis seine Lippen schließlich endlich ihre fanden.

Der Kuss war feucht, leidenschaftlich und voller Begierde. Beide waren aufs Höchste erregt und Beth fühlte Micks harte Erektion gegen ihren Bauch drücken. Sie ließ eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper fahren und massierte ihn sanft, während sie den Kuss vertieften.

Erst aus Luftmangel mussten sie den Kuss abbrechen. Beth sog angestrengt den dringend benötigten Atmen ein. Sie wollte mehr.

„Mehr."

Dieses einzelne Wort genügte Mick, um sie anzuheben und sie an die eisige Wand vor sich zu drücken. Rasch schlang Beth ihre Beine um Micks Körper und gab ihm somit genügend Raum, um sich über ihrem Eingang zu positionieren.

„Wie sehr willst du es?"

Micks Stimme hatte einen verspielten Unterton. Auch wenn er große Mühe hatte, das Rauschen ihres Blutes aus seinem Bewusstsein zu vertreiben, wollte er Beth doch erst ein wenig reizen.

„Sehr!" Beth war nicht nach Spielereien zu Mute, zu lange hatte er sie hingehalten. Sie wollte ihn endlich in sich spüren.

„Sehr?" Machte Mick unverdrossen weiter.

„Ja, sehr. Bitte, Mick, ich..."

Noch während Beth sich über seine Hinhaltetaktik beschwerte, senkte Mick ihren Körper auf den seinen.

„Ahhh", scharf zog Beth den Atem ein, schluckte dabei etwas Wasser und fing an zu husten. Das Wasser war in ihre Luftröhre geraten und bereitete ihr Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie aufhörte zu husten.

Mick hatte sich noch keinen Zentimeter in ihr bewegt und sah Beth musternd entgegen. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und begannen zeitgleich an zu lachen.

„Fertig?", fragte Mick neckend.

„Ja." Beth versuchte sich auf ihm zu bewegen, doch gegen die Schwerkraft zu arbeiten war nicht so einfach.

Nach einigen missglückten Versuchen nahm Mick schließlich ihre Hände in Empfang und streckte sie über ihren Kopf, gegen die kalten Fließen. Mit der anderen Hand stützte er Beths Körper ab und bewegte sich langsam unter ihr auf und ab.

Beth, nun gefangen zwischen Micks kaltem Körper und der Wand hinter sich, gab sich ihren Empfindungen hin. Das Gefühl von Mick in ihr war überwältigend. Endlich wurde sie die seit ihrem Traum angestaute Erregung los. Auch wenn Mick nicht der einzige Mann in ihrem Traum gewesen war, war sie nun hundertprozentig zufrieden.

Das stetige Auf und Ab reizte ihre empfindlichsten Stellen und Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus. Ihre Erregung drohnte sie zu überwältigen. Während vor ihrem geschlossenen Auge das Bild von Mick und Josef abspielte – beförderten sie Micks kräftige Schübe über den Rand ihrer Erregung. Beth fiel und fiel.

Wenige Augenblicke später gab sich auch Mick seiner Begierde hin und ließ seine locker Krallen über ihren Rücken fahren, biss noch einmal in ihre Schulter.

Vorsichtig ließ er sie wieder herunter und hielt sie einige Sekunden an sich gedrückt, bis er sicher war, dass ihre Beine sie wieder trugen.

„Beth?", fragte er sie, da sie ihre Augen immernoch geschlossen hielt. „Alles in Ordnung?" Er bekam das ungute Gefühl, dass er etwas zu rau mit ihr umgegangen war.

„Ja." Sie blickte ihm zufrieden strahlend entgegen. „Sehr sogar."

Er lächelte beruhigt.

„Ich bin nur etwas...", ihre Erklärung wurde von einem herzhaften Gähnen unterbrochen.

„Müde" Beendete Mick den Satz für sie.

Ohne zu Zögern hob er sie erneut mit der Leichtigkeit der vampiristischen Stärke in seine Arme und trat, nass wie sie waren, aus der Dusche. Auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie auf das breite Bett gleiten ließ, griff er noch nach einem Handtuch.

Nachdem er seinen eigenen Körper damit einigermaßen trocken gerubbelt hatte, hob er Beth an und schlang das Handtuch um ihren kleineren Körper. Dann legte er sich neben sie und zog die Decke über ihre Körper.

„Schlaf schön", hauchte er in ihr Ohr, während er ihre Wange küsste, doch Beth war schon halb im Land der Träume versunken.


	13. Entscheidende Gespräche

KAPITEL 13: Entscheidende Gespräche

Maureen blickt vom Bildschrim auf, als sie ein Klopfen hörte. Sie hielt ihre Tür immer einen Spalt breit offen ließ, um mit ihren Angestellten in Kontakt zu bleiben.

„Ja?"

„Hast du eine Minute für mich?" Beth trat in das Büro, als ihre Chefin nickte.

Sie setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den Stuhl und verschrenkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?"

Maureen erkannte, dass Beth nicht den Rat ihrer Chefin benötigte, sondern die einer Freundin.

„Was gibt's?"

„Ich,...", Beth stockte, sie wusste nicht recht, wo sie beginnen sollte. Ihre Gedanken waren zu verworren, drehten sich in weiten Kreisen um sie.

„Hat es etwas damit zu tun, warum du in der letzten Zeit nie wirklich ausgeruht zur Arbeit kommst?"

Beth sah ihre Freundin verblüfft an.

„Beth, die Augenringe waren kaum zu übersehen. Na sag schon!"

„Okay. Aber zuerst musst du mir was versprechen."

„Ja?"

„Du darfst nicht lachen."

Maureen stimmte zu.

„Und du darfst mich nicht verurteilen."

„Ja, Beth. Raus mit der Sprache."

Die Reporterin atmete noch einmal tief durch und setzte dann an: „Hattest du schon einmal einen Dreier?"

Ihre Chefin musste ein lautes Auflachen unterdrücken.

„Was?!"

„Du hast versprochen nicht zu lachen."

„Ja,...okay. Ehm, nein. Aber wie kommst du darauf? Willst du etwa...?"

„Das ist es ja." Beth schwang sich aus dem Stuhl und ging in Maureens Büro auf und ab. Ihr war bewusst wie brisant dieses Thema war.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich will. Einerseits bin ich mit meiner Beziehung glücklich, so wie sie ist."

„Beziehung?", hakte Maureen neugierig nach. „Wir haben in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu wenig miteinander geredet!"

„Mick." Beantwortete Beth ihre ungestellte Frage und fuhr dann fort: „Aber andererseits. Naja. Sagen wir mal, die Art und Weise, wie wir zusammengekommen sind, war etwas ungewöhnlich."

Maureen lauschte gespannt und wartete auf weitere Details. Sie als Reporterin, war schon immer besonders neugierig gewesen, doch wenn es um intime Beziehungsgeheimnisse ging, war sie sofort Feuer und Flamme.

„...Naja. Wir waren nicht allein."

„Du hast also mit zwei...?"

„Ja.", gestand Beth etwas verlegen. Sie war inzischen stehen geblieben und sah ihrer Freundin entgegen, erwartete dass diese aufsprang und sie aus ihrem Traum wachrüttelte.

„Ich nehme mal an mit zwei Männern?"

„Ja. Was sonst?" Für einen winzigen Moment befürchtete Beth, dass ihre Chefin über Mick und Josef Bescheid wusste, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch wieder.

„Naja...vergiss es."

„Und seitdem bist du mit diesem Mick zusammen?"

Beth musste bei dem Gedanken daran schmunzeln. „Ja."

„Na das ist doch super!"

„Ja, schon...aber da gibt es etwas, mit dem ich nicht klar komme."

„Und das wäre?"

„Ich habe Träume."

„Das haben wir alle, Beth."

„Nein. Ich träume nicht von Mick und mir. Ich träume, wie er mit..." Sie brachte Josefs Namen einfach nicht über ihre Lippen.

„Wie er es mit einem anderen treibt." Brachte Maureen es schließlich ohne jede Hemmungen auf den Punkt.

Die Reporterin errötete. „Ja."

„Heiß." Maureen lächelte versonnen.

„Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt?" Beth klang nun gereizt. Sie wollte einen Rat von Maureen und nicht ihre Phantasie beflügeln.

„Tut mir Leid. Das Ganze kam nur etwas überraschend. Also. Nochmal von vorne: Du bist mit Mick zusammen, hattest Sex mit ihm und einem Anderen und träumst nun von beiden."

Sie nickte beschämt.

„Machst du mit?"

„Maureen!"

„Was denn? Willst du einen Dreier, oder willst du nur zusehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich..."

„Also Beides." Stellte sie entschlossen fest.

„Okay. Warum sprichst du Mick nicht einfach darauf an? Wenn er schon einmal dazu bereit war, dich ‚zu teilen', warum dann kein zweites Mal?"

„Es war sein bester Freund."

„Umso besser."

„Maureen, du kennst sie nicht. Das Ganze ist kompliziert."

„Glaube ich gerne. Aber Fakt ist doch, dass du dir mehr wünscht als du momentan hast."

Beth nickte zustimmend.

„Also versuch mehr zu kriegen."

In Beths Ohren klangen Maureens Ratschläge sehr einfach. Ihre Argumentation einleuchtend. Doch was sie beunruhigte, war die Umsetzung.

„Und wie soll ich ihm das klar machen? Mick hällt mich doch für verrückt!"

„Schätzchen", Maureen stand auf und legte ihrer Freundin ihre Hände auf die Schultern. „Wenn er es bisher mit dir ausgehalten hat, dann kennt er bereits deine Macken. Er wird es überstehen…"

Schmunzelnd schaute sie Beth in die Augen.

„Du machst das schon."

Sie löste sich von ihr. „So gerne ich noch mehr heiße Details aus deinem Sexleben hören würde, ich fürchte, dass müssen wir verschieben. Ich habe noch einen Termin mit einem neuen Werbekunden."

„Aber,..." Beths Fragen waren längst nicht alle beantwortet.

„Sag ihnen einfach gerade heraus, was du willst! Das klappt schon!"

Damit war sie aus der Tür.

„Und beim nächsten Mal will ich wissen, wer der heiße zweite Kerl ist!" Ihre Stimme schallte durch das gesamte Großraumbüro, während sie aus dem Raum verschwand.

Toll. Danke, Maureen. Jetzt weiß das gesamte Büro Bescheid.

***

„Mr. Konstantin?"

Der Kopf der Sekretärin schob sich durch die schmale Öffnung seiner Bürotür.

„Was gibt es denn, Marie?" Eigentlich hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er heute Morgen nicht gestört werden wollte.

„Eine junge Frau ist hier. Sie möchte sie sprechen."

Einen Moment hielt Josef inne, dann nickte er Marie zu, sie verwand aus seinem Blickfeld. Beths Geruch war auch durch den Vorraum wahrnehmbar.

„Komm rein, Beth!" rief er ihr entgegen, noch bevor sie die Hand auf den Türknauf gelegt hatte.

„Josef", sagte Beth mit leicht zittriger Stimme. „Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

„Klar."

Nervös zupfte Beth an dem Saum ihres Pullovers herum. „Ich..."

„Ja?" Josefs Stimme klang amüsiert, doch er wusste, dass Beth etwas beschäftigen musste. Die ansonsten so quirlige und schlagfertige Reporterin trat momentan nicht besonders selbstbewusst auf.

„Warum hast du mit mir geschlafen?" Ihre eigene Frage schien sie zu verängstigen. Doch dann schossen die Fragen nur so aus ihr hervor:

„Warum hast du mich mit Mick geteilt? Wolltest du uns wirklich nur zusammenbringen? Oder wolltest du einfach Spaß und ich war gerade in der Nähe? Was bin ich für dich?!" Beths Stimme überschlug sich beinahe und nun hatte sie sich vor Josefs Schreibtisch aufgebaut und schaute ihn fordern an.

„Woah! Ganz ruhig, Beth." Josef erhob sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und umrundete seinen massiven Schreibtisch. Er wusste, wie riskant es nun für ihn werden konnte, also ging er zum Angriff über.

„Du willst wissen, warum ich manche Sachen tue?" Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, je näher er Beth kam.

„Du willst wissen, was der Sex für mich bedeutet?" Nun stand er direkt vor ihr, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem, leicht zu ihr heruntergebeugt.

Beths Augen waren auf seinen Mund gehäftet.

"Dann ist es vermutlich das Beste, wenn du einmal mit meinen Freshies redest." Er grinste schief bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Beth in ihrem Reportermodus seine Blutspenderinnen befragte.

"Ich will aber mit dir reden." Sie klang nun entschlossener. "Ich will wissen, warum du das getan hast."

"Wie ich schon sagte", Josef nahm nun wieder einen angemessenen Abstand von ihr, ließ sich gespielt entspannt gegen das Holz des Tisches zurückfallen. "Ich wollte Mick die Chance geben, sich dir gegenüber zu öffnen."

"Gut." Beth räusperte sich und sah ihm fordernd entgegen. "Sagen wir einmal, ich glaube dir. Warum hast du dann mit mir geschlafen? Es hätte doch genügt, auf Mick aufzupassen, ihn anzuleiten. Warum hast du dich eingemischt?"

"Beth." Josef stieß betont laut seinen nicht benötigten Atem aus.

Beth war gefährlich nahe daran, sein Geheimnis zu lüften, nun, da sie augenscheinlich wieder vollkommen in ihrem Element war.

"Du weißt hoffentlich, wie anziehend der Geruch deines seltenen Blutes auf uns Vampire wirkt."

Sie nickte kaum merklich.

"Und du weißt auch, dass du eine attraktive Frau bist. Daher nehme ich an, dass du eins und eins zusammenzählen kannst."

Beth errötete bei diesem unerwarteten Kompliment leicht, doch sie wollte sich nicht so einfach abspeisen lassen.

"Du warst also scharf auf mein Blut und wolltest Mick helfen."

"Ganz genau."

Josef bemühte sich, sein Lächeln möglichst locker erscheinen zu lassen. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, von Beth ausgefragt zu werden. Mehr als einmal hatte er die Nacht bereits als Fehler abgetan. Er hätte nie mit ihr schlafen sollen, dann wären seine Gefühle für Mick und sie niemals ans Tageslicht gekommen. Vampire waren es gewohnt, Menschen anzulügen - und er war es auch durchaus gewohnt sich selbst zu belügen.

"Es ging dir also einerseits um den Spaß und andererseits hast du dich für deinen Freund aufgeopfert." Es war keine Frage.

"Der Sex mit dir ist keine Aufopferung. Aber wenn du es so ausdrücken möchtest.", erklärte Josef so sachlich wie möglich.

Beth verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

"Natürlich war es für dich eine einmalige Sache. Jetzt wo Mick bereits ist, mir seine dunkle Seite zu offenbaren, besteht ja kein Grund mehr mit mir zu schlafen. Richtig?"

Innerlich zuckte Josef zusammen. Nun hatte sie ihn.

"Richtig", log er und lächelte ihr entgegen.

Beth löste ihre Arme von der Brust, trat einige Schritte vor, sodass sie direkt vor Josef stand. Ihr Blick bohrte sich in seine Augen.

"Das glaube ich dir nicht, Josef Konstantin."

Damit machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und war schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.


	14. Auf's Ganze

KAPITEL 14: Auf's Ganze

Fahles Mondlicht fiel durch das langgezogene Fenster in Micks Wohnzimmer, vor dem Beth stand. Ihre Hände waren um einen Becher heißen Tee geschlossen und ab und zu hob sie ihn an ihren Mund und nahm gedankenversunken einen langen Schluck. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um ihr letztes Gespräch mit Josef. Sie hatte ihn eigentlich auf ihre Träume ansprechen wollen. Doch im letzten Moment hatte ihre Scheu vor dem Vampir über ihren anfänglichen Mut gesiegt und sie hatte nicht mehr als die kyptischen Andeutungen über ihre Lippen gebracht und war dann aus seinem Büro geflüchtet.

Ihr war schnell klar geworden, dass sie etwas unternehmen musste, wenn sie Maureens Ratschlag folgen und sich das holen wollte, was sie sich wünschte. Sie hatte von Mick UND Josef geträumt - nun wollte sie diesen Traum verwirklichen. Sie hatte tagelang darüber nachgedacht, wie sie Mick darauf ansprechen konnte, doch ihr war keine Lösung eingefallen. Daher hatte sie Josef angerufen. Sie hatte ihn zu Mick eingeladen - Heute Abend.

Mick war noch unterwegs, doch er sollte jeden Augenblick nach Hause kommen. Es erstaunte sie, wie selbstverständlich sie Micks Apartment als ihr Zuhause bezeichnete, obwohl sie nur einige Stunden in der Woche darin verbrachte.

Sie ging in die Küche, wusch die Tasse aus und setzte sich dann ins Wohnzimmer, um auf Mick zu warten. Er wusste noch nicht, dass Josef vorbei kommen würde - sie hoffte einfach, dass sich die Situation von selbst erklären würde und sie früher oder später zum 'interessanten' Teil des Abends kommen würden.

Einige Minuten später hörte sie ein Geräusch auf dem Flur vor Micks Apartment. Schnell stand sie auf und lief ihm entgegen. Doch als sie die Tür öffnete, stand ihr ein anderer Vampir gegenüber.

"Josef."

"Beth?"

"Du bist früh dran."

"Ja. Eine meiner Freshies ist ausgefallen." Ohne weitere Erklärungen schritt er an ihr vorbei und machte sich an Micks Kühlschrank zu schaffen. Entgeistert schloss Beth die Tür und folgte ihm.

"Mick ist noch nicht da."

"Ich weiß.", ließ Josef zwischen zwei Schlucken von Micks Blutkonserven verlauten.

"Woher?"

"Vampir? Du erinnerst dich?"

"Ehm...ja."

Beth verunsicherte die Situtation ein wenig. Vor ihr stand ein Josef, dem es nach Blut dürstete und der nun von Micks Blutvorrat naschte. Was würde Mick wohl sagen, wenn er sie beide hier so fand?

"Josef?", kam es in diesem Moment aus dem Flur.

"Mick." Josef antwortete lässig, sah seinem Freund lächelnd entgegen, bevor er noch einen Schluck von der roten Flüssigkeit nahm.

"Bedien dich doch.", meinte er sarkasitisch, wöhrend er auf die beiden zuging.

Mick überraschte Beth, als er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und sie vor Josefs Augen leidenschaftlich küsste. Atemlos ließ er sie zurück und schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass Josef keinen Meter von ihnen entfernt stand.

"Hey."

"Hi.", erwiderte sie immer noch erstaunt.

Dann löste er sich von ihr und brachte seinen langen, schwarzen Mantel in den Flur. "Und was machst du hier, Josef?"

"Tja, darf ein Freund nicht einfach mal so vorbeischauen?"

"Sicher.", Mick musste grinsen. "Aber hier geht es um dich, Josef. Also?"

Josef stellte sein Glas in die Spüle und schmiss die leere Konserve in den Müll.

"Ich hatte Hunger."

"Komm schon. Blut findest du auch wo anders."

"Okay.", gab Josef schließlich nach. "Ich bin gekommen, weil Beth mich angerufen hat", mit einem Blick zu Beth fuhr er fort. "Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass du Bescheid weißt."

"Nein." Mick wandte sich mit fragendem Blick zu Beth.

"Naja", begann diese vorsichtig, unsicher wie sie den beiden Männern klarmachen sollte, was sie eigentlich wollte. Zuerst entschied sie sich für die sichere Methode. Die beiden Vampire würden früher oder später schon dahinter kommen.

"Ich habe dich in letzter Zeit so beansprucht. Da dachte ich mir, es wäre ganz schön, wenn du wieder ein bisschen Zeit für Josef hättest..."

"So?", fragte Josef neugierig. "Und was bringt dich zu der Annahme, dass wir sonst Zeit miteinander verbringen?"

"Tut ihr nicht?"

"Nein normalerweise nicht.", gestand Mick.

"Freundschaft zwischen zwei Vampiren ist nicht unbedingt das, was man sich unter einer normalen Männerfreundschaft vorstellt", begann Josef. "Wir gucken kein Football, trinken kein Bier zusammen und reden nicht über Autos."

Beth blickte von einem zum anderen. "Was macht ihr dann?"

"Nun. Normalerweise versuche ich Mick zum Feiern zu überreden. Lade ihn auf meine Parties ein. Aber sonst machen wir eigentlich nicht viel zusammen..."

...und vermeiden Situationen, in denen wir auf vergangene Zeiten zu sprechen kommen könnten. Beendete Mick im Stillen. Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit kamen erneut in ihm hoch. Er spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm regte. Nein, es war falsch jetzt daran zu denken. Er hatte Beth. Er war das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder glücklich. Das durfte er für nichts aufs Spiel setzen, auch nicht für Josef.

"Nagut. Jetzt seid ihr beide hier.", entschloss Beth, dem Thema vorerst zu entgehen. Sie ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf eine der Couches. "Was wollt ihr also machen?"

Josefs Blick fiel auf Mick, der nun in schwarzer Jeans und dunklem Hemd vor ihm stand und sich daran machte, die Ärmel aufzukrempeln. Abwartend schaute er seinem Freund entgegen.

"Irgendein Vorschlag?", langsam wurde er ungeduldig.

Mick sah ihn an und schwieg. Er hatte Angst, dass der andere Vampir seine aufkommende Erregung wahrnahm. Wie anfällig er in letzter Zeit doch für anregende Gedanken war.

"Duschen?", lenkte er ab.

Beth war heil froh, mit dem Rücken zu den beiden Vampiren zu sitzen, denn bei Micks so unverfänglichem Vorschlag strömten ihre Gedanken in eindeutige Richtungen und das Blut schoss ihr in den Kopf. Sie musste ein Husten unterdrücken und versuchte angestrengt die Gedanken an zwei sich unter dem Wasser räkelnde, nasse Vampire zu vertreiben.

Doch Mick musste sie dennoch gehört haben. Er kam zu ihr hinüber, setzte sich neben sie und strich ihr durch das Haar. Die Röte entging ihm nicht.

"Alles okay bei dir, Beth?"

"Ja, sicher."

"Ist es okay, wenn ich dich kurz allein lasse? Ich könnte wirklich eine Dusche gebrauchen."

"Ja, klar. Kein Problem."

Mick gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und erhob sich. "Stell nichts Dummes mit ihr an, Josef", warnte er seinen Freund.

"Ich doch nicht." Ein heiseres Lachen entwich seiner Kehle.

Nachdem Mick im oberen Stockwerk verschwunden war, fand sich Beth Josef gegenüber wieder. Für kurze Zeit schwiegen sie sich an.

Dann erhob Josef das Wort. "Warum wolltest du mich wirklich hier haben?"

"Das habe ich doch gesagt, ich wollte..."

"Das glaube ich dir nicht, Beth Turner.", schlug Josef Beth mit ihren eigenen Waffen.

Sie musste ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken und erkennen, dass es nun zu spät war, sich heraus zu reden.

"Also gut. Ich wollte, ich wollte euch beide..."

"Ja?", hakte der Vampir nach.

"Naja. Erinnerst du dich noch an das, was du mir gesagt hast?"

"Ich habe dir vieles gesagt."

Beth entschied sich, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und ihre Chance zu nutzen: "Du hast gesagt, dass du mir und uns jederzeit zur Verfügung stehst."

Josefs Erinnerungen überschlugen sich. Natürlich. Sein Büro, seine verzweifelten Lügen über den wahren Grund für den gemeinsamen Sex. Sein Fehler ein Körnchen Wahrheit mit unter seine Sätze zu mischen.

Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, ihr das jemals anzubieten? Wusste er doch, dass es Mick verärgern und für ihn noch alles verschlimmern würde.

"Und?"

"Ja."

"Ja, was?"

"Ja, ich erinnere mich. Aber das heißt nicht, dass..."

"Doch, Josef - genau das heißt es." Sie stand auf und stellte sich vor ihm, erhob sich vor ihm, da er immernoch auf der Couch saß.

"Du hast es damals gesagt, du musst dich daran halten. Ich weiß, dass es sich nicht nur auf deine Hilfe bei Micks Fällen oder auf meine Sicherheit bezogen hat - du hast dich mir und Mick angeboten."

Josefs Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich zu einer erzwungenen Fratze.

"Und jetzt will ich dieses Angebot in Anspruch nehmen."

Mit entschlossenen Schritten, verließ Beth das Wohnzimmer und folgte Mick unter die Dusche.

Sie hoffte, dass Josef ihre Andeutung - nun, eigentlich war es ja recht eindeutig gewesen - verstanden hatte und sich davon nicht abschrecken ließ. Aber er war ein furchtloser Vampir - warum sollte er?

***

"Hey."

Beths Stimme klang samtig, als sie nackt hinter Mick auftauchte und sich zu ihm unter den Strahl stellte. Sie zog scharf den Atem ein, als sie das eiskalte Wasser auf ihrer Haut spürte. Daran, wie kalt Mick immer duschte, hatte sie nicht gedacht.

Mick, der sich fragte warum Beth nun bei ihm war, während Josef unten im Wohnzimmer wartete, drehte schnell am Regler, um es ihr angenehmer zu machen.

"Danke", flüsterte sie beinahe.

"Beth, was machst du hier?"

"Mit dir duschen?", schlug sie vor.

Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie Mick soweit kriegen würde, dass etwas zwischen den dreien passierte. Ihr war bewusst, dass das Gespräch mit Josef der einfache Teil des Abends gewesen war. Außerdem vertraute sie ihren Verführungskünsten noch nicht vollkommen, zu lange hatte sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sie einzusetzen.

"Und was macht Josef?"

"Der ist im Wohnzimmer." ...Zumindest, wenn er nicht bereits vor mir geflüchtet ist.

Ihre Hände fuhren über seine beharrte Brust, malten Kreise um seine Brustwarzen. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und ließ ihre Zunge über die empfindliche Haut fahren. Ein leises Knurren entfuhr Mick.

"Beth"

Ihr Mund wanderte hoch zu seinem Hals. "Ja?", fragte sie so unschuldig wie möglich.

"Meinst du nicht, es wäre besser, Josef ein wenig zu unterhalten, anstatt hier unter der Dusche mit mir...?"

Beth unterbrach ihn. "Josef bekommt seine Unterhaltung schon noch."

Mit einem wissenden Grinsen zog sie Micks Kopf an seinem Kinn zu sich hinunter, sodass ihre Lippen sich auf die seinen legen konnten.

In einem heißen Kuss duellierten sich ihre Zungen und Beth fand, dass es nun an der Zeit war, seine eisenharte Erektion, die sich schamlos gegen ihren körper drückte, nicht länger zu ignorieren. Sie ließ ihre hand zwischen ihren Körpern entlang fahren, bis sie fand, wonach sie suchte.

Mick entfuhr ein Stöhnen - dieses Mal lauter.

Ihre Hände schlossen sich um sein Glied, fuhren daran auf und ab, durch das Wasser kaum einem Widerstand entgegen. Währenddessen fuhr ihre andere Hand über Micks Rücken, fuhr Kreise auf seiner Haut. Ihre Lippen immer noch versiegelt mit seinen. Das Wasser legte sich über sie wie ein Mantel, der Dampf umschloss sie beide.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller, übten mehr Druck aus, sodass Micks Augen sich verklärten und Beth das leise Knurren vernahm, dass aus seiner Kehle drang. Er war verwandelt. Seine Hände lösten sich von ihrem Rücken, sodass er sie mit seinen langen Krallen nicht verletzen konnte. Seine Lippen lösten sich von ihren, als seine Fänge hervorschnellten, doch sie zog sich nicht schnell genug zurück.

Ein kleiner Tropfen Blut wurde auf ihrer Unterlippe sichtbar. Micks Zunge schnellte hervor und leckte ihn behutsam von ihrer weichen Haut. Seine Augen schimmerten blau unter dem Dampf und der Beleuchtung seines Bades und sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen.

"Beth", entfuhr es ihm atemlos und Beth spürte wie sein Samen sich über ihre Hand ergoss.

Genüsslich schloss Mick die Augen und sein Körper schien sich zu beruhigen. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weicher und die Fangzähne und Krallen verschwanden wieder.

Beinahe enttäuscht verfolgte Beth seine Verwandlung.

Nachdem sich Mick augenscheinlich beruhigt hatte, ließ er seine Hände an Beths Körper entlang fahren. Er liebkoste ihre Brüste, strich über ihren Rücken, folgte der Linie ihrer Wirbelsäule. Erregte sie. Doch als Micks Hand zwischen ihre Beine fuhr, blockte Beth ab.

Fragend schaute der Vampir ihr entgegen.

"Nicht hier", flüsterte Beth verschwörerisch und stellte das Wasser ab, bevor sie ihn hinter sich aus der Dusche zog.

***

Der Anblick, der sich den beiden in Micks Schlafzimmer bot, überraschte sie.

Auch Beth, die zwar gehofft hatte, dass Josef die Andeutung verstand, hatte hiermit nicht gerechnet.

Josef lag quer über Micks Bett ausgestreckt. Seine Schuhe hatte er von sich gekickt und die Kravatte, die er üblicherweise immer ordentlich gebunden trug, hing locker um seinen Hals.

Er war verwandelt. Seine Krallen waren sichtbar, die Gesichtszüge scharf und kantig und sein Blick verklärt. Allein sein durchdringender Blick erregte Beth. Abwartend schaute er den beiden - nackt wie sie waren - entgegen.

Beth erwartete, dass Mick etwas sagte, seine Überraschung äußerte, doch die einzige Reaktion, die der Vampir auf seinem Bett bei ihm hervorrief war ein Knurren. Es klang beinahe feindlich und erschrak Beth.

Josef sah ihm entgegen, entblöste seine scharfen Fänge und antwortete mit einem ähnlichen Fauchen, seines ein wenig höher.

Beth beobachtete fasziniert das Mienenspiel der beiden Männer.

Worte schienen zwischen ihnen nicht nötig. Knurren, Grollen, Zähnefletschen und lange Blicke waren alles, was sie beobachten konnte. Während ihre Gedanken hin und her rasten, sie überlegte, wie sie Mick die Situation erklären sollte.

Doch anstatt sie zu fragen, was das Ganze sollte, machte er einen Schritt vorwärts. Sein Blick wurde weicher, das grimmige Knurren wich einem tiefen Grollen.

Nackt stand er Josef gegenüber, der sich mit einer ungeheuren Schnelligkeit vom Bett bewegt hatte. Die beiden Vampire tauschten einen langen Blick, dann verwandelte sich Mick mit einem lauten Knurren.

Beths Mund stand offen, als sie Micks nackten, verwandelten Körper, Josefs bekleidetem gegenüber sah und erkennen musste, dass Mick anscheinend genau Bescheid wusste.

Seine Hände streckten sich nach Josefs Brust entgegen und mit einem Ruck rissen seine Krallen dem älteren Vampir das Hemd vom Leib. Beth beobachtete mit aufgerissenen Augen die Szene, die sich vor ihr abspielte.

Mit einem abwartenden Blick beugte Josef seinen Kopf zur Seite und wartete bis Mick seinen Kopf ebenfalls zur Seite neigte - dann schoss sein Kopf vor und seine Fänge bohrten sich in Micks Fleisch. Ein tiefes Grollen formte sich in Micks Mund und bereitete Beth eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie nackt im Raum stand, während sich die Vampire mit sich beschäftigten. Noch weniger konnte sie glauben, dass Josef Mick tatsächlich gerade biss und an ihm saugte - weitaus stärker als einer der beiden Vampire es jemals bei ihr gemacht hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich Angst haben müsste, dass sie mit zwei erregten Vampiren in einem Raum war, doch ihr Inneres freute sich nur unglaublich, dass Mick nicht wütend auf Josefs plötzlichen Besuch reagierte.

Das Bild der beiden Vampire vor ihr erregte sie. Micks Grollen, sein nackter Körper, der sich an den seines Freundes presste. Seine nassen Haare klebten an seiner Stirn, sein Kopf lag im Nacken. Josef saugte noch immer das wenige Blut aus Micks Körper. Beth konnte das schmatzende Geräusch hören und erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, dass der saugende Mund auf ihrer Haut verursachte. Das Blut schoss in ihren Kopf und sie errötete.

Josef schlug seine Augen auf und sah ihr hungrig entgegen. Die Helligkeit seiner Augen strahlte ihr entgegen und sie musste bei der Intensität seines Blickes schlucken. Ihr war bewusst, dass sowohl Josef als auch Mick ihr schnell klopfendes Herz hören musste, wahrnehmen konnten, wie erregt sie war.

Als Josef sich von Mick löste und seine Fänge an seinem Hals entlang führte, musste Beth ein erregtes Stöhnen unterdrücken. Die beiden Vampire schienen völlig in ihrem Element zu sein. Ihre Krallen bohrten sich in das Fleisch des Anderen - doch die Wunden schlossen sich beinahe zeitgleich mit der Verletzung. Ihre Bewegungen wirkten brutal, schnell. Nun fand auch Micks Mund Josefs Haut und der ältere Vampir erlaubte es ihm, zuzubeißen.

Beths Erregung stieg mit jeder Minute, in der sie das Schauspiel beobachtete. Die Geräusche, die Bilder, die sich mit denen aus ihren Träumen mischten, überwältigten sie. Erschöpfung machte sich in ihrem Körper breit, sie musste sich setzen.

Erleichtert ließ sie sich auf die Bettkante fallen, schlang das Ende der Bettdecke um ihren Körper, um ihr Zittern zu bekämpfen.

Die Münder der beiden Vampire trafen sich nun das erste Mal zu einem Kuss. Doch nichts erinnerte Beth daran, wie Mick sie küsste. Nicht daran war sanft, locker und liebevoll. Ihre Lippen schienen sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen, tiefes Grollen entfuhr ihren Kehlen, Zähne und Fänge stießen so schwungvoll zusammenm, dass Beth es noch von ihrer Position auf dem Bett aus hören konnte.

Sie erschrak ein bisschen über die Brutalität, mit der sich die zwei begegneten, doch nahm an, dass es in der Natur eines Vampir lag, etwas rauer mit seinem Gegenüber umzugehen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr musste Mick bei Josef keinerlei Vorsicht walten lassen. Er konnte sich völlig seinen Empfindungen hingeben. Beinahe neidisch betrachtete Beth die Art und Weise, in der der Vampir seinem jahrhunderte älterem Freund begegenete.

Doch trotz der Brutalität des Kusses, trotz Einsatz von Krallen und Fängen – Beth sah etwas Liebevolles in ihren Bewegungen. Ihre Blicke voller Leidenschaft, nicht nur vor Blutgier – wäre es anders gewesen, hätten sich die beiden auf sie gestürzt, ihr Körper beinhaltete wesentlich mehr Blut als ihre. Doch so konnte sie dem Schauspiel nur zu sehen und musste feststellen, dass sie wirklich nichts an der Vorstellung von zwei Männern – oder Vampiren – störte.

Außer eines: Sie selbst war unbeteiligt. Entschlossen das zu ändern, ließ sie die Decke hinter sich fallen und bettete ihren Körper darauf. Ihre Beine hingen noch immer über die Bettkante, doch ihre Hände strichen nun fieberhaft über ihren eigenen Körper.

Beth wollte die beiden Männer nicht stören, wollte ihnen Zeit geben sich an einander zu gewöhnen – etwas, was bei Vampiren anscheinend nicht besonders lange dauerte.

Also ließ sie ihre Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten, berührte ihre empfindlichste Stelle, streichelte und rieb. Ein Stöhnen entwich ihr, als sie mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den kleinen Knubbel stieß.

Ob es Beths Stöhnen oder die Tatsache, dass sie sich bewusst wurden, wo sie waren und was sie gerade taten – die beiden Vampire stockten in ihrer Bewegung.

Micks Blick ruhte hungrig auf Beths Körper und auch Josef schien nicht unbeeindruckt von der Sicht, die sich ihm bot, zu sein. Beiden entfuhr ein scharfes Knurren.

Der Duft Beths Erregung erfüllte nun den gesamten Raum und lullte ihre Sinne ein. Auch wenn die kleine Wunde an ihrer Unterlippe unter anderen Umständen kaum nennenswert gewesen wäre, in diesem Moment sorgte sie bei beiden Vampiren für Unruhe.

Mick trat einige Schritte aus Josefs Reichweite und trat vor das Bett. Seine Augen starr auf sie gerichtet.

„Beth", hauchte er verführerisch. Seine Augen schienen dunkel vor Leidenschaft unter dem weißen Schleier hervor.

Beths lächelte ihm entgegen. In diesem Moment war sie spürte sie, wie ein enormes Glücksgefühl ihren Körper durchströmte. Eben hatte sie Gespräche mit Josef und Sex mit Mick gehabt, nun standen die beiden, erregt von ihrem Zwischenspiel, vor ihr, während sie sich selbst befriedigte. All ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt nur ihr. Was konnte es besseres geben?

Doch diese stumme Frage wurde Beth schon im nächsten Augenblick beantwortet.

Mit einem leisen Murren schienen sich die Vampire untereinander zu verständigen, denn im nächsten Moment spürte sie bereits Micks Lippen auf ihren und Josefs Lippen an ihrem Hals.

„Mhmmm...", genüsslich schloss Beth die Augen und ließ ihren Arm neben sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Du und deine kleine Verschwörung." Sie konnte Josefs geflüsterte Worte ganz nahe an ihrem Ohr spüren.

Mick löste sich für Sekundenbruchteile von ihr, um seinen Körper dann der Länge nach auf ihren zu pressen. Das Gefühl, mit Beth Haut an Haut zu sein berauschte ihn. Er konnte das Rauschen ihres Blutes hören, ihren pochenden Herzschlag, doch er hatte bereits genügend Erfahrung, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen, sie in diesem Moment zu beißen.

„Du bist unglaublich", raunte er ihr entgegen, während er ihr sanft eine Haarstähne aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Woher wusstest du, dass...?"

Beth lächelte. Sie freute sich, dass sie schließlich hatte, was sie wollte. Doch Moment, was meinte Mick damit, was sollte sie wissen?

„Was?", ihre Stimme klang zerbrechlicher als sie es gewohnt war.

„Na ich schätze, du warst die einzige, die erkannt hat, was wir alle wollten." Josef blickte zu ihr hoch, sein Körper lag ausgestreckt neben ihnen.

„Ehm..." Beths Augen wurden größer. „Ihr habt auch???" Ungläubig schaute sie von einem zu anderen.

Mick nickte. Josef grinste schief.

„Also hast du mich allein aus egoistischen Gründen eingeladen?", folgerte der ältere der beiden.

„Ja. Ich habe geträumt und, naja...", gestand Beth, schloss peinlich berührt ihre Augen.

Mick knurrte erstaunt, Josefs kehliges Lachen schallte durch den Raum.

„Dann wird es wohl Zeit, dass wir dir Manieren beibringen, was Mick?"

Zustimmend fletschte Mick die Zähne, bevor er seine Fänge schwungvoll in die weiche Haut über ihrer Brust stieß.

Mehr vor Schreck als vor Schmerz schrie Beth auf.

***

Einige Minuten später spürte Beth, wie Josef sich von ihr löste und vom Bett glitt. Verwundert schaute sie auf, Mick immernoch an ihrer Brust saugend, und beobachtete, wie er sich rasch aus seinen übrigen Klamotten schälte. Anscheinend hatte auch er es nicht mehr länger mit den störenden Barrieren ausgehalten.

Der perfekt geformte Körper fand den Weg zurück auf das Bett, stubste Mick an der Schulter an und rollte Beth dann behutsam herüber.

Beth, die sich nun auf der Seite liegend zwischen den beiden Vampiren wiederfand, lächelte zufrieden.

Mick saugte immernoch genüsslich an ihrer Brust, dieses Mal jedoch ohne Fänge mit der herkömmlichen Methode. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, er wirkte unglaublich entspannt, zufrieden.

Josef presste seinen kalten Körper von hinten an Beths. Seine eine Hand spielte mit ihrem Haar, während die andere an ihrem Körper entlang fuhr. Ihren Rücken streichelte, über die Rundung ihres Pos, dann an ihren Beinen entlang.

Noch immer war Beth auf das Höchste erregt, keiner der beiden hatte ihr bisher die Erlösung gegönnt, um die sie bereits selbst gerungen hatte.

„Mick. Josef." Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Erregung.

Ruhig schlug Mick die Augen auf und sah zu ihr hoch.

„Ja?", kam es samtig von hinten.

„Wie lange wollt ihr noch so weiter machen? Ich glaube ich werde gleich wahnsinnig!", beschwerte sich die blonde Frau.

„So?", fragte Mick neugierig.

„Ja."

„Dann müssen wir uns wohl etwas einfallen lassen." Das war Josef. Nur Sekunden später spürte sie, wie sich seine Hand von hinten zwischen ihre Beine schob.

„So etwa."

Mick tat es ihm gleich, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass seine Hand von vorne kam.

„Oder so." Mick küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Oder wie wäre es so?" Josef zupfte an ihrer Brustwarze.

„Oder so?" Mick ließ seine ausgefahrenen Fangzähne an ihrem Hals hinunter gleiten.

„Aber vielleicht will unsere Beth ja auch etwas anderes?" Josefs Krallen fuhren von Beths Schulter bis zu ihrem Poansatz, bedacht darauf, keinen zu großen Schaden zu hinterlassen.

Beth, erregt von all dem, was sie mit ihr anstellten, spürte, wie der Schmerz sich an ihrem Rücken ausbreitete. Seltsamerweise bremste das ihre Erregung und Begierde keinesfalls.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum ihr gefährlich seid."

Mick zuckte merklich zusammen, seine Scheu ihr gegenüber immernoch nicht vollkommen überwunden.

Beth ließ ihre Finger beruhigend an seiner Wange auf und ab fahren. „Ihr wisst einfach nicht, wann eine Frau das Vorspiel satt hat! Ihr..."

Beth wurde der Gelegenheit beraubt, den Satz zu Ende zu führen, als sie die Bisse der beiden Vampire in ihrem Dekoltee spürte und die Bewegungen zwischen ihren Beinen gezielter wurden.

„Gott,..."

Die Welt vor ihrem Auge drohte schwarz zu werden, daher schloss sie ihre Augen lieber und gab sich vollkommen ihren Empfindungen hin.


	15. Ziel des Spiels

KAPITEL 15: Ziel des Spiels

Beth wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem sie sich mit den beiden Vampiren in Micks Bett wiedergefunden hatte. Doch als sie die Augen öffnete waren sie noch immer dort. Sie musste kurz eingenickt sein. Langsam wurde sie sich ihrer Umwelt wieder bewusst.

Zwischen ihren Beinen pochte es noch immer, doch die Wärme, die die beiden Vampire ironischerweise in ihr hinterlassen hatten entspannte sie.

Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sowohl Mick als auch Josef sie beobachteten.

Mick lag links von ihr, seine Hände besitzergreifend auf ihrem Körper.

Josef rechts, er hielt ein wenig mehr Abstand zu Beth als Mick. Seine Hände ließ er durch ihre Haare gleiten, durchkämmte sie sanft.

Keiner von beiden war noch verwandelt, sie schienen auf eine seltsame Weise zufrieden mit sich selbst und ihre Augen wurden nicht mehr vom Schleier des Blutrausches überzogen.

Ob sie in der Zwischenzeit etwas anderes als das wenige Blut von ihr getrunken hatten, wusste sie nicht.

„Hey."

Von beiden kam ein zufriedenes Grollen. Dann beugte sich Mick langsam vor und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die ihren. Genüsslich gab sich Beth der Kühle seiner Haut hin und öffnete ihren Mund.

Beinahe so vorsichtig wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss streckte Mick ihr seine Zunge entgegen und erkundete ihren Mund. Imitierte mit leichten Hin- und Herbewegungen das, was sie die letzen Stunden mehr als ausgiebig praktiziert hatten.

Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit, löste er sich von Beth und gab ihr noch einen schnellen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

Abwartend schaute Beth Josef entgegen.

Dieser schien für einen Moment erstaunt zu sein, doch dann begriff er. Vorstichtig beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter. Zentimeter vor ihrem Mund stockte er abrupt und schaute Mick prüfend entgegen. Erst als dieser lächelnd nickte beugte sich Josef erneut zu Beth hinunter.

Josefs Lippen waren rauer als Micks, doch die Haut um seinen Mund fühlte sich seidiger an. Beth schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss. Ihren ersten Kuss, wie sie erstaunt feststellte. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht und auch während diesem Abend hatte Josef sie an so ziemlich jeder erdenklichen Körperstelle geküsst. Doch niemals auf den Mund.

Lächelnd löste er sich von ihr und Beth grinste.

***

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Beth das zweite Mal erwachte.

Beide Vampire lagen neben ihr, rahmten sie ein. Sie wusste, dass sie ohne die Kälte ihrer Tiefkühltruhen nicht schlafen konnten, aber ihre Augen waren geschlossen.

Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Hände über die Körper gleiten, fand schnell die Region, die sie suchte.

"Sie spielen ein gefährliches Spiel, Miss Turner." Josefs Augen öffneten sich. Seine Stimme hatte bereits wieder diesen sexy Unterton angenommen, den Beth so liebte.

"Ich weiß. Aber ich vertraue euch."

In den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Mick sich erneut verwandelte – die Augen immer noch geschlossen - und seine Fangzähne gleich darauf in ihr Fleisch bohrte.

Genüsslich stöhnte Beth auf, als sie auch Joesefs Zähne an ihrem Hals spürte.

Ja, es mochte vielleicht ein gefährliches Spiel sein, doch es hatte sie auf einigen Umwegen genau dahin geführt, wo sie sein wollte: Mitten zwischen zwei Vampire.

Fin.


End file.
